Blood Lust
by mikai-saotome
Summary: Tis finished! finally! MUAHAHAHAHHAAH!!! A crossover of vampire legends and Gundam Wing... Mystories and secrets are to be revialed chapter by chapter, dont miss out! R for language (1XR, not Yaoi/Yuri friendly)
1. Not So Strong

Neko: Hi Hi Hi! Thank GOD FF.NET is back!! Woo hoo!

Relena: Celebration!

Tamara: With yet another fic that you won't finish!

Neko: *glare * I'll finish it…

Wufei: Sure ya will..

Neko: Ya'know this is why I made you the bad guy- always givin me shitty wise cracks- THINK OF SOMETHING CREATIVE FOR ONCE!!

Wufei: I know what's Creative, cutting your head off Demon!

Neko: OH SHIT! *runs like hell * 

Relena: .;;; *- - uhm… R&R

****

Title: Blood Lust

****

By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan, with some help from Relena Peacecraft

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: All you Yaoi lovers-there is very little of it in here due to the face I believe all the Pilots are Hetero and I like writing fanfics about "breeders" because its more appealing to my imagination. So all you Relly Bashers, bai bai see ya ^ ^ Read if ya want but don't say I didn't warn you. There may be a bit Yaoi and Yuri hinted because It's my thinking Vampire's know no gender- just go with whoever looks good to them. Anyway Lots of Blood, Death, intense romance and Adult Language. Have fun now *grin *

****

Pairings: Okay theres 1XR, 2XOC Honey Starheart cuz Hilde scares me, 3XOC Marikka Morgan, cuz no ones paired with Trowa and Catherine is his sister you sickos! 4XOC Tamara Yuy cuz the eyebrows on Dorothy scare me and I don't think Quatre is Yaoi… not proven but I don't think it. 5Xsally, cuz I think Sallys cool, and Last but not least, 6X Noin! Blah! don't say I didn't warn you people!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing got it? or anything else displayed that I don't own so blah!

****

Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, my own insane dumb fuck mind- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^

****

Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ Neko's insanity…

__________________________________________________________________

Blood Lust: CH. 1, Not So Strong

A woman wanders around the streets- A worrier. not often seen in this time of peace. Dark forces were stirring. And she could feel it in her bones. "Where are you…?" She said aloud and glanced into a dark alley. Honey brown hair dangled just past half her back and two braids tied into the back of her head.

She was Relena Peacecraft. Her clothes were fitting, black and leather to match the night. They were attracted to bright colors. Her pants hugged her hips and complimented her legs, her shirt zipped up in the back and was sleeveless, also complementing her figure, showing her midriff. 

Around her waist was a belt also black in color that held the strangest things. a black box with a green lens… It looked like a radar. The white dot was her and the red. something else. "Hmm…I know you're here somewhere…" She said again and headed down the alley gripping at the opening of a pocket on her left hip. Then suddenly a Low growl. She glanced down at the radar again.

Relena smirked to herself," bout time." then from the pouch on her hip, swiftly withdrew one wooden stake, and in one quick motion turned to her right, fist up and stabbed a man in the heart, then withdrew quickly so not to lose the stake with his body. He fell and his skin dissolved to dust. Then the bones inflamed and burned till there was nothing left. In a matter of seconds she had killed a vampire. But it wasn't over yet.

More angry growls. She glanced at where he fell. a gold pendant. "Shit… Royalty…" She looked at the radar again. More Red dots… over 30. Maybe 50. "Dammit…" She was surrounded. Relena stuffed the radar into her right hip pocket on her belt and reached behind her to a smaller one, pulling out a communications system. She hooked the receiver to her ear and the speaker to the collar line of her blouse.

"Yo guys could use some help here." she glanced around hearing more angry growls.

Then in the pale blue moon light, They stepped from the shadows. Males and Females. She got no answer from her communications system. "…Damn… I'm going to have to fight this alone." and her fists were up as the first charged- teeth bared and eyes red. She made a round-house kick to his face, sending him back a few feet then a blow of her right fist to the one behind her. She ran at the one she had first kicked and ran up his chest kicking his nose in, then landing on a catwalk amongst the bricks. She gave a wave and back flipped behind the cement fence to her right to safety. Or so she thought…

Relena turned, her stake was kicked from her hand and she was immediately pinned to the wall by her shoulders- by strong hands. She grumbled a curse and brought her gray blue eyes to meet blood red. She was angry now. The vampire's hair was black and pulled back into a pigtail at the base of his neck. His eyes slanted- Chinese, clothes black, silk pants and a shirt with silver embroidery of the Chinese dragons. She narrowed her eyes with a smirk," Wufei.." He seemed to growl a command in the demonic language that told his minions to stay put.

He smiled evilly back," Relena… How good to see you again. I enjoyed the Peacecraft blood… supposed now I'll get another taste…" he leaned forward and smelled up her neck. A look of disgust came to her face, but no fear. Then he bared his fangs- his hot breath bared down on her.

Suddenly he was knocked away by a fierce force and another man had appeared. Wufei was knocked into a pile of garbage and trash as The man- slim but obviously strong picked him up by the shoulders at his shirt and threw him once again. This time was landing in a pile of boxes on the other side of the alley. 

He turned to Relena, dressed in black like her, slacks and a T-shirt, covered by a black leather trench coat. A belt like her's around his waist, his face Japanese as the Prussian blue eyes starred into hers. His moppy brown hair blowing softly in the breeze coming down the alley. 

He then asked sincerely with only a small hint of worry, only visible in those eyes" Are you alright Relena?" She unteansed herself, sighed relieved, and said," yes thank you Heero." He nodded to her and turned his head over his shoulder to see their Vampire leader had escaped. "Coward…" Heero grunted. Then he heard the angry growls from over the wall," I suggest we get out of here." He grabbed Relena by the wrist and they ran to a man hole.

He lifted the lid, this being the quickest root back to the office, and They jumped into the darkness. It was quiet down there with the exception of scurrying rats and the drip of wet pipes. Heero felt the wind on his face and lead Relena by the hand.

After a few moments of silence he spoke over his shoulder at her," I told you to stay at the office." 

Relena narrowed her eyes at the back of his head," I can fend for myself."

"So you think."

"I just killed a vampire and beat the snot out of two others!" 

Heero turned, anger clear in his eyes and raised his voice to her," And Were almost bit by one as well! By their leader! Do you know what could have happened to you if his fangs had sank into your flesh!?"

Silence..

"Well, Do you Relena!?"

She looked back at him. Speechless. If he had bit her, drank her, then she from him. She would have been a slave to him. A undead slave for the rest of eternity. She would have to obey his every command. EVERY command. She shuddered to think what he could make her do.

"Well?" He asked again. She shot an annoyed stare at him. Then brushed past him, her shoulder hitting his and the soft sound of wet foot steps following behind her. "I'm strong enough to handle him, he caught me off guard."

"Next time your off guard I might not be there to save your ass!" Suddenly, He grabbed her upper arm and with one hand, forced her to the wall pinning her there with his body and starring into her eyes. She saw it all. The pain Heero had never bothered to tell her about. How much he cared, how protective he was of those he loved, dancing in a sea of fiery Prussian blue. He leaned forward, lips just a centimeter or two from her's. 

Relena's eyes were wide with shock, surprise. Longing. Her body stiff, him pressed against her. He lingered there a moment. Then leaned past her face and whispered, in her ear," You not as strong as you think." And let her go. Backed away from her. Then proceeded down the sewers towards the office, the place they called home.

And she was silent all the way back.

________________________________________________________________________________

Neko: Yesh yesh that was short so sue me!

Lawyers: OK!

Neko: DAMMIT!!! Shoulda said bite me….*now has to pay for the lawsuit *

Relena: Baka - -;;

Neko: Your Point? Anyways, in the next Chapter of Blood Lust:

****

Teasers: Relena's past is made clear. A new member is known. Plus- what happened to Heero to make him so cold and protective? Duo's cheery personality is not all it seems- and what happened to Relena's Brother? Find out Next time in Blood Lust: Chapter Two, Past and Present. We plan on making that chapter a lot longer.


	2. Past and Present

Neko: here we go with another exciting chapter of Blood Lust

Relena: See kids? This is why you should never get high on pixie stix with Neko near a computer after watching vampire horror movies

Neko: Oh shut up…. Anyway the mood lightens slightly but not for long

Relena: Enjoy ^ ^

****

Title: Blood Lust

****

By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan and Relena Peacecraft

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: Mostly Het, some Yaoi and Yuri on the vampires part because it is my understanding they know no gender- just fuck who ever looks good to them. Explicit Language- some very light lime later on.

****

Pairings: 1XR, 2X Honey Starheart, 3X Marikka Morgan, 4X Tamara Yuy, 5X Sally, and 6X Noin

****

Disclaimer: We do not own gundam wing or swords, or kick ass axes, radars, death scythes blah blah blah the list does on.

****

Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, our own insane dumb fuck minds- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^

****

Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ Neko's insanity…

__________________________________________________________________

Blood Lust: CH.2, Past And Present

"Did you find either of them?"

"No Baka, If I had I would have yelled "FOUND THEM!""

"Aw shuddup Blondie"

"Braid brain."

"Leather Slut!"

"WOMAN!"

"PMSing Whore of the month!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" A young girl no older than 17 drew a gun from a right hip holster and aimed it at a braided man's head. 

She wore a Uniform for the night. Black leather shorts, which hugged at her hips and complimented them. Her shirt was sleeveless; white that hurt their eyes. A black leather vest on her back that read T.G.I.F and below it in the same white lettering, smaller was the meaning. "Thank God I'm Female". 

On her hands were finger-less gloves that stopped at her wrist and a black headband that kept yellow blonde out of her space blue eyes. She was Slim, pale, and obviously a Hunter of the night.

Around her waist, the same belt as Relena, black with utilities- but more weapons were visible on hers.

The man she was planning to kill wore black slacks, held by a belt. He wore a T-shirt with a white skull and cross-bones on it, his chestnut brown hair pulled into a braid that was a length of 3 feet. And his cobalt blue eyes wide with fear, for he was unarmed. (A/n: We all know who this is) He gulped twice. "Eh heh…. You wouldn't shoot your favorite braided partner now would ya Honey?" He smiled cheezilly.

She narrowed her eyes with a devious smirk. Then clicked off the safety," Well I don't know Duo- Let's find out shall we?"

"Hey come on Break it up you two," The voice of another man rang out from the gray marble desk. He peeked over his magazine, the man known as Trowa Barton. Trowa stood up walking out from behind the desk, looking pretty good in his black slacks and black turtleneck. All the agents had to wear this color. The color of the night. To blend.

Honey grumbled and clicked the safety back on her 9mm, holstering it then turning to her left on her heel, walking to the desk and leaning her elbows on the cool surface. Trowa smirked at the both of them," we are after all comrades in this fight for humanity we don't need to kill each other off..."

"Yeah, yeah that's all good and dandy Trow but we brought Duo aboard so we'd have a useless Idiot at our expense."

"Yeah they brought me aboard so- HEY!"

Honey began to laugh heartily; One good thing about Duo; he had brought laughter to them all. 

Just then the large glass doors swung open and Heero walked through, the scolded Relena following behind him. Her head was bowed and for the first time of her life she was angry with Heero. For suggesting she wasn't strong enough for the mid-night rounds. 

Honey blinked at the two angry faces and gave a wave to Relena. Heero flashed a glare at all of them and simply said," Relena needs more training." Then turned his shoulder coldly to his comrades and headed up the stairs to the dorms, the sound of a door shutting soon followed. 

Duo blinked," …What the hell crawled up his ass and died?"

"For the lova God, Duo we do not need to hear about your sex life." Honey said with a disgusted look, obviously mocking him. Duo gave a blank look, not understanding Honey's joke. He didn't understand most things she did.

Relena glared at both Duo and Honey. It was her fault Heero was now in a bad mood, and she did not want to be reminded of it. Like a punished child she headed up the stairs as well to her dorm. This time, the slam of a door followed. Duo blinked and picked up a cup of hot coffee he had made earlier, sipping some. "PMS?" he asked Trowa.

"Most likely." Trowa nodded.

Honey rolled her eyes. _So much like a guy to blame a girls bad mood on PMS._

Relena leaned against her door her arms crossed. She brushed her bangs from her face and walked across the brown hard wood floors to her bed. All the rooms were like this. The building they lived in- they worked in, had Ten bedrooms, each with a locker, a twin bed with comforters, a closet, a window and an end table next to the bed. They were decorated as they pleased.

Relena's room was somewhat plain. She had a light blue throw rug on the floor next to her bed and beside her end table a mini refrigerator. On the end table was an alarm clock and a lamp. A hope chest full of her equipment was at the end of her bed and on the wall across was a desk with her computer and files. There was nothing on the walls. Plain… sad walls. 

She kicked off her boots and lay on her bed, starring up at the white ceiling. She was tired, and the quiet of the room made her more drowsy. Her eyes drooped half-closed as a yawn escaped her mouth. They shut and she turned on her side snuggling into her pillow and not even bothering to change into a nightshirt. And Relena Peacecraft fell into slumber. 

Fire… The smell of blood in the air. A Teen girl coughing," Mother!" she cried and coughed," Father!" Her white sundress was stained in red from her own wounds. Demonic growls were all around her as tears spilled and stung her eyes. This was the day Her life would change.

The fire engulfed and swallowed up her home little by little the screams of her family rang in her ears. She sat on her knees crouched down… afraid. She couldn't move. Paralyzed by fear. Suddenly the crash of a window, and a shout," Relena!" a young man yelled covering his mouth from the smoke.

"Relena where are you!?" She lifted her head and caught sight of him," Milliardo!" she yelled. He pushed through the flames and stepped over the bodies of the fallen grabbing his sister by the arm and getting her to her feet," Come on we have to get out of here!" and they ran through the flames…

A bright white light… a Flash and she was in a dark alley. Her mother and father had been killed by vampires. And that night… They were taken in by the hunter- Heero Yuy.

Another flash.

Relena saw the image of her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, bitten. Heero taking a swing at the vampire with his axe, but he jumped away. Into the moonlight. The gurgling shouts of her brother's death filled her ears.

She jolted awake; eyes open wide and holding her chest, breathing deeply. She would never forget those eyes. The eyes of Milliardo, dying. The slanted blood lusting eyes of the vampire that killed him, glowing red in the night. She would never forget the fear of the same thing happening to her. That Milliardo may have become one of them…

There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She said coldly covering up the fear that she had felt as quickly as possible. The door opened and Heero stepped in the crack," Suit up and get on the tracking systems, Honey's picked up a pack of bloodsuckers on the radar headed to the Winner mansion. Looks like their planning to crash the party there."

Relena Nodded," I'll get right on it…"

Duo was driving a black mustang convertible, leaning on his shoulder and driving with one hand, his eyes glaring to the girl next to him," Why do I get stuck riding with you?"

Honey rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up and drive."

Duo disobeyed the command," Why don't you ever drive?"

"My license got revoked, remember?"

"Never stopped ya before."

"Shut up will ya and keep your damn eyes on the fu- oh shit!" Honey was cut off when they had hit a person. The both of them looked at each other and gulped. They pointed at each other and unanimously exclaimed," That was your fault!" 

Then again," Was not!" they both growled then stepped out of the car. Honey came out in front of the car. Duo stayed beside the door of the driver's seat. She walked forward to the body, her hips swayed uncontrollably. 

Duo gulped and starred then caught himself, _BAKA! You've just hit someone and your scoping out this girls ass!? Not only some girl but also your co-worker! What the hell is wrong with you!?_ Duo mentally kicked himself. Then saw Honey Kneel next to the cold body her shorts stretching over her rear end. He kicked a rock as he with all his might tore his eyes away before she caught him and called him a perv. Not that he wasn't one.

Honey cautiously put two fingers on the man's neck to feel a pulse. None. He was dead. She moved her fingers up and down. He was too pale to have just now died. She reached to the other side of his neck and there she felt, two holes,"… shit." she sighed out.

In a flash, The dead man's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist," OH FUCK!" Her first instinct to pull away. He had too good a grip and started to pull her wrist to his fangs, though hard for him to do since she herself was strong for a mortal, and struggled.

Immediately Duo jumped into action and pulled a cross bow, loaded with a wood tipped arrow from the back seat of the car, took aim and shot the hand that bonded Honey's wrist. The vampire roared like a lion in pain, his hand now with an arrow through it. He let go of Honey and she jumped to her feet, pulling a stake from her boot and stabbing him through the heart.

She stood and glared down at the vampire," See you in hell." she smirked and gave a wave, as the he disintegrated. She turned not even glancing at Duo, and walked back to the car unaffected by the sudden scare. She took a seat not saying a word.

"What no 'thanks Duo for saving my ass?'" He smirked, tossing the crossbow in the back and getting in the driver's seat.

"You didn't save my ass dip shit…." she looked away. Duo blinked," you saved my life." She completed knowing she had just made Duo even cockier. The car started again and they drove on to the Winner Mansion.

Soft elegant music played live from the quartet in the orchestra pit at the front of the ballroom. Slowly, the young Master Winner was seen to descend the stairs onto the party floor, greeted with much applause for his sixteenth birthday. He was wearing a nice pale blue suit, specially made for this occasion. Greeting those people that waved as he passed, he finally made his way to his 19-year-old sister, Sara. As the entire party had been planned beforehand, he just took her hand and started to waltz around the rather large dance floor. He managed to keep up small talk while dancing. As they were discussing American politics, he felt a cold chill run up his spine. And he wasn't the only one…. The entire room had ceased movement. He stopped just behind his father, whom was conversing with some military powers. 

Then, without warning, men and woman crashed through the windows, variously dressed looking like your average gothic you'd find on the street. Quatre stepped to his father," Father who are they?" he asked.

Mr. Winner shook his head and stepped forward," Leave at once!" he commanded. A man shook his head and stepped forward, taking position as the leader. "Why leave? They party just started…" with a flip of his hand, the army of vampires charged seeming to be able to climb on the walls and pounce on their victims, blood splashing on clothes and staining the walls.

All 30 of the Winner children scattering away, friends of the family crying out in pain. Quatre turned around blood and death all around him. He dropped to his knees in fear and confusion. Suddenly one of the creatures, the leader, took hold of his shirt collar and forced him to his feet- throwing him into the wall.

He growled a command to his followers and with one strong hand held the Winner heir to the wall by his throat. Quatre scratched and clawed at the arm of his attacker, unable to say anything his voice frozen with fear- heart racing and breath quick. "Boy, do you know what I am? Who I am?" the devious smirk growing wider on the vampires face. Quatre shook his head- He would give anything to wake from this nightmare.

"Figures… you mortals never know your world. I am the Leader of the Vampires, Chang Wufei- soon to be your master." Wufei leaned forward smelling up Quatre's neck, extending his teeth out, hot breath inches away from the unblemished skin of Quatre's shoulder. 

He was interrupted, when the front door was busted down, and the Familiar face of Heero Yuy stepped through the now large opening, Relena and Trowa filling in the left space beside him and Honey and Duo filling in the right. From behind his back he drew his favorite little weapon- designed by Trowa, a riffle loaded with silver bullets.

All five of the Hunters were in black trench coats to hide the surprises beneath.

He aimed at Wufei," Let the boy go Chang." He demanded. All the vampires had frozen in mid-meal awaiting their leader's command. Wufei smirked and simply dropped Quatre. He scurried away to a corner, and covered his head and eyes with his arms, terrified. 

Wufei straightened up and put his hands up mockingly. "The infamous Half-ling… how good of you to join us." Relena flashed a questioning look at Heero. _What does he mean by half-ling?_ Wufei caught this look on her face," Oh- didn't you know little princess? Your beloved leader is half of what you hate…"

Honey pulled out a crossbow from behind her and aimed at Wufei her eyes alive with anger," hold your tongue, you blood sucking scumbag. Heero is _NOTHING_ like you…"

Wufei turned to Honey and chuckled," Temper, temper young one…"

Honey smirked," You think your so high and mighty and cool…"

Trowa finished," We are not impressed…" and he withdrew a small machine gun also filled with the essential silver bullets. You can tell this guy likes guns…

"And were taken you all straight ta hell." Duo grinned wickedly and drew a gun like Heero's and a dagger from a sheath on his own belt.

An all out war broke out between five Hunters, and the creatures of the night. Heero instantly shot 5 dead with his perfect aim, then five more till his bullets were spent. A right strike of his fist to a on coming vamp, then grabbing one and throwing him into a crowd of them.

Honey Shot and re-loaded her arrows soon out of ammo and began with her body. She tossed the crossbow aside and pressed a button under her coat allowing wood stakes to shoot out and hit vampires.

Duo however seemed to be having the time of his life. He sliced at vampire necks back and fourth while shooting the silver bullets at them. One demonic bloodsucker had the nerve to pounce the braided Hunter on the back, soon finding Duo's silver dagger shoved in his gut all the way to the hilt. He grinned," I LOVE this job!"

From the effect of the silver, the wounded beast of hell engulfed into a magnificent flame, burning flesh and bone alike. He withdrew his dagger from the burning dead heap and continued on his joyful rampage.

Unlike Duo, Trowa remained a straight face, shooting a line of bullets into each vampire's skull, chest, arm, gut; you name it, he shot it. A slight grin appeared as they burst into red flames. 

Relena seemed quite calm about all the chaos that carried on before her. She leaned against the wall doing her normal job of calculations and casualties of vampires and mortals. Occasionally she would stab a vamp with one of her stakes. Then realized… this fight was easy… a little too easy…

An arm snaked around her waist and up to cover her mouth, silencing her shouts. Her muffled curse seemed to find its way out as she dropped her tracking equipment and was dragged away out a nearby window, struggling with her captor. 

Heero turned and glanced around. "Something's not right…,"he said aloud. Then whirled around to where Relena once stood, catching sight of her equipment on the floor. "DAMMIT!" He growled loudly his eyes turning a tint of red. Then he got a sock in the jaw, which just encouraged his anger more. 

Fangs grew from his mouth as he attacked the demons like an enraged wolf, growling and snarling as loud and powerful as a lion. Ruthlessly he slashed at them with bare hands; his sword decapitating most, or impaling them. The other three Hunters stood back…

"…Shit.." said Duo.

"Well…"Honey blinked," …That explains a lot…"

All Trowa could do was nod.

Heero stopped. There were no more enemies. He heard the soft sob of the only survivor of the ball in the far corner and walked over at a quick angry pace, his senses still flooded with the sight, taste, and thirst of blood.

He came to the young heir and grabbed his hair forcing him to his feet," Heero!" shouted Duo and ran to him, the greatest feeling of fear for what his friend might do. Heero pulled back the crying boy's head," Heero stop!" yelled Honey as she ran after Duo, Trowa not far behind her. 

He held Quatre's one shoulder in a strong hand and pulled back his head starring at his neck," Heero Don't! Trowa stop him!" Said Honey frantically, knowing Duo couldn't do much if he tried. The three of them stopped abruptly when his eyes shot up glaring at them. Then he tossed Quatre like he was nothing more than a rag doll to Honey. He clung to her like his life was really in danger. (not saying it wasn't but hey)

"He's still human." He said almost disappointed. Then walked off at his fast angry pace.

Honey brushed Quatre's hair back to see he had fainted in her arms. She let out a groan and looked at Trowa," little help?" He nodded, and took the limp boy under the arm over his neck. Duo took Quatre's other arm over his neck and the four - well three that were walking- proceeded to exit the blood ridden, carcass filled mansion.

Trowa and Duo laid Quatre on the backseat of Duo's convertible. Honey glanced up just as Heero tossed her a box of matches.

"Burn it…"

"But-"

"Just do it…" He cut in monotonously and stepped into the black viper, speeding off. She questioned him no further since he had left and stuck a match to the side of the box. Then tossed the small flame in the blood stained room. Slowly the whole house caught fire and she stepped over to the car. "….Oh No I am NOT sitting on that pervs lap…"

"Just get in the car I'm tired and don't feel like driving, plus Heero needs some alone time."

Honey glared at Duo, "Get in the back seat with Mr. Unconscious there!" She growled out. Duo grumbled," I was here first, YOU get back there."

Trowa rolled his eyes at the non stop bickering two," Honey just sit on Duo's lap for once, the winner boy needs rest back there and if he tries anything I'll let you shoot him."

Duo blinked wide-eyed at Trowa," Oh wonderful, thanks for saying that Trow, Now she's going to look for reasons!" Duo crossed his arms and pouted," Not like I want her huge cow ass on my lap any-" Duo suddenly felt a slap across his face then Honey literally jumped on his lap slamming the car door after.

"OW! SHIT!" he groaned and the car sped off.

Quatre made a small groan, as he started to open his eyes. He sat up and felt his head,"…Ow…man what a nightmare…"

"That was no nightmare." He looked up to see one of the men from his dream. Trowa they called him. One that had fought against those… monsters… whatever they were. "What happ-"

"You and your family were attacked by a pack of vampires." The girl he had fainted against. Quatre's eye's opened wide in disbelief," ...V…vampires? How? Vampires don't exist…"

Duo shook his head,".. Vampire's are very real." He motioned his head to Heero who was against the door, arms crossed- his eyes cold with grief and his mind elsewhere. "Our own comrade here is half vamp." Duo continued. 

Heero spoke monotonously," Honey I'm going to leave you to explain the situation to the kid."

She turned and nodded as the other three exited the room, shutting the door behind them. Honey walked over and took a seat next to Quatre,".. Look I know this is going to be hard for you to accept, but everything I'm about to tell you is true and don't say a thing until I finish ok?"

Quatre blinked and then nodded his eyes sad. It was already starting to sink in that he was the only survivor of his sixteenth birthday.

"There are four types of people in this world." she began, "Mortals, Givers, and Vampires. Then there are the Hunters. That's the five of us… well five if we find Relena." Quatre looked up a little concerned but Honey continued, forcing back the pain in her eyes at the possibility she'd lost her best friend. "Mortals are the normal people that walk the streets- they are usually the prey of vampires and have been since the dawn of time. Givers are higher beings of light. They are usually ordinary people who can see the future or heal wounds. Sometimes they can revive life. Vampires are the bloodsucking bastards that ruined your little party. They hunt in the night and the thought of sun burning them is a myth. They walk the day but only hunt at night because they prefer it. An invitation to the thresholds of the living is also a myth. They may come and go anywhere as they please unless guarded by a cross or holy symbol. That's why we have a gold cross painted on every opening." she motioned her head to the window behind them. Then continued on," If bitten you have three choices: let them drain you and die, fight against them and try to escape to continue living… or drink from them and become a part of them." She smirked," They are the reason we are here. Hunters are the warriors of the night. Strong in heart, mind, body, soul, or faith. You need to be strong in at least two of those areas to qualify as a good Hunter." 

She turned and starred Quatre straight in the eye," Now that you know all this you have two choices… You can go ahead and let us kill you now." Quatre blinked wide-eyed. "Or you could take the prize behind door number two and join us."

He gulped and looked away, unsure, nervous, and very creeped out. He stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes." She stood up with a smirk looking over her shoulder back at Quatre. Then opened a locker pulling out the uniform of black slacks, T-shirt and leather trench coat, "Suit up kid… your one of us now." and she tossed it to him- turning on her heel and walking out the door of his new dorm.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neko: FINALLY!!!!

Relena: sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep *yawn *

Neko: baby…

Relena: Shuddup I need sleep ive gotta get up early tomorrow - -;;;

Neko: … fine fine but I'm not *yawns * … tired…

Relena: …. BULL SHIT

Neko: *glare* anyways kiddies R&R pwese! ^ ^ 

****

Teasers:

In the next Chapter of Blood Lust- how will Quatre cope with becoming a Hunter? What's happened to Relena and what will happen to Heero? A girl with the mystical power to heal wounds and see the future is found. Is she a giver? Or some other dark force. Find out in Blood Lust: Chapter III, Eyes Of Fortune


	3. Eyes of Fortune

Neko: Hi, Hi, Hi we're back from some break and time to sleep and blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda

Relena: And were ever more hyper and just watched a ep of Buffy again! @.@.

Neko: .;;; down girl

Relena: HEHEHEHEH!!! WRITE WRITE WRITE!!!

Neko: dear god what have I done!? O.o;;;

Note: We had to change Tamara's last name just slightly for this fanfic. I mean think about it, no 'real Heero Yuy' for our Heero to take the name of so that ends up his real name, and if Tamara's the niece of the 'real Heero' then she also has the last name yuy. just there's no 'real Heero' so therefor she cant be the niece and would have to be directly related to our Heero, which totally throws the story off track so in short we changed Tamara's last name to Yugi for this one fanfic to avoid confusion of how she and our Heero are related in the fic…X.x ugh I hate explaining things…

****

Title: Blood Lust

****

By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan and Relena Peacecraft

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: Mostly Het, some Yaoi and Yuri on the vampires part because it is my understanding they know no gender- just fuck who ever looks good to them. Explicit Language- some very light lime.

****

Pairings: 1XR, 2X Honey Starheart, 3X Marikka Morgan, 4X Tamara Yugi (changed for the sake of the fic), 5X Sally, 6X Noin

****

Disclaimer: We do not own gundam wing or swords, or kick ass axes, radars, death scythes blah blah blah the list does on.

****

Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, our own insane dumb fuck minds- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^

****

Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ Neko's insanity…

______________________________________________________________

Blood Lust: Chapter III, Eyes Of Fortune

A boy ran around smiling and laughing. Young now. He ran and tackled a little girl that looked like him. A sister, a twin. both dressed in Identical outfits, black shorts and a white t-shirt, both the most intense blue eyes. Both moppy brown hair but the girl had a pony tail.

They were outside. Warm light of the sun beaming down in the green grass yard and a loving mother yelling for them to come inside… What started a wonderful Dream- now a nightmare…

Black clouds over took the scenery- the sky going blood red. It got dark outside. The boy turned about frantically," MOMMA!" he yelled… He couldn't have been much older than five. "POPPA!" He tried again. No one answered his calls.

"Come with me child…" Said a man behind him. He turned. "Little Heero come with me…" Heero blinked and looked at the small girl beside the man. His sister," ...Terry?" he blinked. He looked back up to the man. Slanted Chinese eyes- the red of blood, starred back into his confused iced over ones. "…. No!" Heero didn't trust this man and ran at him.

In amazing strength for such a small child he had knocked the man over and took his sister by the hand running as fast as the both of them possibly could. He suddenly turned around again when they had run to an alley. Terry was gone…

And he was a grown man…

Heero turned around again and saw a girl… dressed in rags… hanging above him on a chain,"…Relena." he spoke softly and ran to her. Then laughing. All around him. Everywhere. Heero fell to his knees covering his ears. whispers telling him," halfling… halfling… halfling…" over and over. Then suddenly a flash and he saw his own teeth, deep in Relena's pale flesh.

He then jolted awake holding his chest and breathing hard. Then gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes tight, holding back any pain. "Relena…" Heero gripped the sheets into his fist, single tears finding their ways out. 

He then heard a loud crash. Bickering in the other room… Duo had to have ticked Honey off again… She was the only one that chucked things at you if you pissed her off. Heero laid back letting out a sigh…Wufei had Relena, He knew it… and He would keep her alive as bait. Wufei wished Heero and his family dead since the day he was born. He didn't know why but the vile bloodsucker did.

Trowa sat alone at the main computers and tracking systems. This was usually Relena's job… but for reasons they had not control she was unable to be there. "I specialize in weapons, not spells and tracking…" he mused out, as his fingers danced nimbly across the keyboard. He was researching Relena's database, hoping she had something that would help them to track her. Just then a red signal appeared. "…Vampire packs? where are they headed…" He typed various codes quickly.

"Rhayle Field…. ok" Trowa reached for his coat when suddenly a green signal appeared,"…What the?" Never seeing that signal before Trowa took his coat and dashed out of Relena's lab while putting it on. 

He came up the hall and ran up the stairs knocking on doors as he went," Come on we've got work to do!" he shouted down the hall. Then the tall thin man came to the door of Heero Yuy. Reluctantly he reached for the knob, but before he could grasp it the door was opened. And there he was- the leader of the hunters, already dressed and ready to go.

"How the hell did you do-"

"Rhayle Field, right?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you-"

"No time to waste let's go." Heero walked past Trowa and started to head down the stairs. The weaponry expert was a bit stunned and turned around to find the braided idiot Duo Maxwell in the same state.

Without further question Trowa followed. But Duo was curious… Slowly and carefully he sneaked in the doorway of Heero's room and found the computer screen on with the tracking information brought up. Duo grumbled," Cheating sunnova bitch…" Then the self proclaimed God of Death headed down the stairs after his comrades.

Heero stepped into the black convertible," Come on hurry up." He said monotonously buckling his seat belt and taking hold of the steering wheel. Trowa slipped in the passengers side of the front seat as Duo hopped in the back sprawled out," Gee looks like you have to sit on my lap again Honey Bunny." He winked.

Honey glared at him and pulled out a 9mm from her trench coat," Keep in mind your mortal I can kill you easily."

"Touche." and Duo moved aside. Honey took the seat next to him. Still unsure of his new duties, Quatre slipped in beside her, in uniform.

"Where are we going?" he asked 

"Hey who invited the kid?" asked the braided nut case as the car sped off to Rhayle Field. 

The only girl spoke without looking at him," I did- live training." 

Duo finally shut up and sat back enjoying the ride.

"Tamara, sit down now!" an old woman told a young girl. The girl was tan, with the dark blue eyes of the night sky and deep red color hair," Oh pipe down, I'm just enjoying the view auntie." She said back to the old woman, rubbing her arms. It was getting a little chilly outside.

This girl looked about 15 or 16 years old and wore black slacks, a long sleeve black shirt that read "Blink 182" across the front of it and blue sneakers on her feet. "Tamara Marie Yugi, sit down this instant!" said the old aunt to this bouncy happy teen-ager. "Fine, fine ya old bat." She mumbled as she took her seat back down on the metal bleachers and watched the baseball game.

The crowd was cheering- one of the teams had just made it to home plate. The black car pulled up in the parking lot, the inhabitants not even bothering to open the doors, they just hopped over them instead. Each of them started walking towards the field, eyes open for the pack of vampires Trowa had described would be here. Honey looked over her shoulder at Trowa," Teach the kid for me Trow, I haven't got the time. and keep an eye on him at all times k?" 

"Alright I will."

"I'm serious man, you watch him." Honey was told to immediately head to the bleachers and start flirting with the security guards to get them to evacuate the field.

Trowa sighed and went to the trunk, popping it open and pulling out a duffel bag. Quatre followed assuming he had to. He was getting a little tired of being called "kid." Trowa looked him straight in the eye," Ok there are four things vampire's are weak against: fire, holy water, garlic and the holy symbol. A crucifix if you will. however these things wont kill a vampire they just hurt like hell." He reached in the duffel bag and handed Quatre a 9mm," if pure silver pierces the flesh- they ignite into purple flames and die and screaming death." he smirked," My personal favorite." 

Quatre blinked and pocketed the gun. He wasn't good with weapons but he was decent. Trowa then pulled out two silver daggers," Run out of bullets, use these. Decapitation is the best way to make sure their dead." Quatre nodded and pocketed the daggers as well in his trench coat. "Then there's the classic way of vampire death." Trowa pointed to Quatre's boots," See those pockets on the side of your boots? Each holds a wooden stake- make sure you get them in the heart and quickly withdraw the stake when you stab them- otherwise you'll lose it with the body. But if you're going to attempt to throw something and kill them please use the stakes- daggers are expensive." 

Trowa grabbed a crossbow, sword, and small machine gun for him self and tossed the duffel bag back into the trunk, slamming it closed. "Follow me." He said as he walked past the blonde new recruit. He followed no questions asked. 

The crowd seemed to be having a good time. Little did they know the danger before them, as snarling bloodthirsty creatures walked below the bleachers. An older vampire looking about the age of 30 or so reported to a girl who looked much younger- she must have been bitten when she was about 19 or born in the family line.

"Princess, the mortals are at a high- they won't know what hit them."

"Good… prepare the sprinklers then… It's going to be quite a feed tonight."

The young vampiress smirked at her loyal subject. She was quite beautiful and had many undead slaves at her disposal- being apart of one of the royal families. Marikka was the princess of the darkest creatures known, and Wufei her half brother. The look of china didn't show in her as much as it did he. In fact she looked more Irish. Hair fiery red, barely touching her shoulders, skin- pale and silky, her frame slender, yet strong beyond belief. Eyes a dangerous and dark shade of auburn and gold.

And her mind, the most rebellious.

Tamara stood in the stands, clapping for her team. She was curious… it was odd that police were starting to ask people to leave the stands…what could possibly be happening?

Just moments after the command had been made. The sprinklers went off… and Blood stained the players uniforms. The audience stood up, confusion and panic racing in their hearts and veins- some attempting to run. They were the first to die. "Come on Auntie." Tamara helped her Aunt to her feet and began to calmly get her away from the bleachers.

"Bring me the Giver!" Tamara turned her head and saw a Young woman standing atop the stands directing orders, like she was the general of an army.

"Get out of here child!" yelled Tamara's Aunt. "I'm not leaving with out you, are ya nuts?" and she continued to help the old woman along. 

Through the blood and chaos Duo was bolting to the sprinkler systems main water valve. He found himself running slightly to fast as he tried to come to a halt when he reached the sprinkler systems and slipped in a puddle of crimson red. Then the braided hunter skidded and ran his knee into the metal of the main water valve. He let out a grunt of pain as he brought himself to stand back up.

Then the man looked at the sky," Gee thanks a lot God!" and gave a salute. He then turned his attention back to his task. "Ok how do they work these things…" He looked back and fourth. Then just decided to pull and twist different valves and see what happens. He must have been successful, for when he turned a big wheel that said "MAIN WATER VALVE" On it the sprinklers started to cease blood flow.

He had just barely rotated it once and was suddenly knocked from his feet by the strong arm of a shadowed figure with the usual of blood red eyes. "Fuck…" He grumbled and got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his pants and coat," Ya'know I'm REALLY getting sick of you red-eyed bastards sneaking up on me like that!"

He reached into his coat and pulled out one of his favorite weapons, a double-edged blade that bore the image of a dragon on the hilt. His grin was amused and the glint that flashed in his eyes evil humor. "Time to die...again"

Meanwhile, a girl clueless of her destiny continued to try her escape. "Come now Auntie, just a little more we'll be safe!" Then suddenly a mocking laugh. Hearty and that of a man… not just a man… something more. Tamara turned her head to see him. Not a man… a demon.

He had long white hair eyes strangely not red or gold, but blue. He smirked, evil mockery clear in his face. All his body re-quired was a pair of black pants and boots. His chest was bare and skin so pale it just about made Tamara ralf.

"You believe in such a thing as safety child? The princess will be pleased with the blood of a giver." 

Her eyes grew wide, and she heard a hack from the old woman of her company,"… Run child… They want your special blood- your gift!"

"What in the hell are you-"

"Silence mortal!" And in a flash another of the dark creatures had slashed the old woman's throat. She fell to the ground, a small gurgle, and the taste of blood in her mouth… within seconds, she was dead.

"NO!" screamed Tamara as her guardian had now left this world. She was stunned. Afraid and unable to move.

Just then she felt cold hands pulling her hair back, her neck to the side. Her throat was paralyzed, not so much as a whimper came from her mouth. The cackle and voice of the white haired vampire came again," Take her to the princess, you may have a taste at your reward…" and she saw him slip away, out of the view of her vision.

Hot breath bared down on her… _this is it…I'll take my last breath… Auntie, Mother, Father… I'll see you soon_. Tears started to slip from her eyes and she felt the pierce of her skin. She screeched and felt her blood being sucked out of her body.

"Milliardo?" Heero questioned aloud as he saw the familiar figure of the Peacecraft prince slip away. He saw the girl get bitten and shouted to the blonde recruit," Quatre the Girl! now!"

The boy whom had just happened to get a lucky shot in on a vampire turned at Heero's command and went instantly to the girl, quick as his agile body would allow. He stopped abruptly as a flash of light blasted from where the girl was bit. And the blood-sucker was eliminated from existence "What in the nine hells?" He dashed and caught her before she had hit the ground.

Tamara was sure she was done for when suddenly her mind broke through. _you are Tamara Yuy- You would NEVER let ANYONE take this from you just like that! you would never let yourself die just like this! _"DEMON BE GONE!" She yelled out and felt a sudden power rush through her veins. Her eyes were blinded with hot white light. Then her energy melting away.

She felt herself slip out of consciousness… then the warm arms of the living around her. She was safe. She felt safe. "Hey come on don't go to sleep…" She heard the gentle voice call to her. Who was it? She started to open her eyes, them feeling like sandbags. She looked up and caught the soft blue eyes of the pure one who caught her.

Suddenly, Quatre was knocked away on his back and the injured girl from his arms. She shuddered as she fell back and the warmth taken away from her.

Quatre looked up suddenly. A woman so strong to knock him away. She was one of them. He pulled his second dagger from the inside of his coat, yet she kicked it away instantly. "Silly newbie boy, you believe yourself a chance against the princess of the undead…" He narrowed his eyes," How dare you… A massacre such as this is unforgivable… how can you live with yourself!?"

She blinked. Then laughed heartily at his innocence. "We are all animals in this world young one, to feed is to survive. It's merely destiny and nature taking its course…"

Tamara breathed hard and looked at the woman before her then the boy who had held her so close and safe. What was she planning? Tamara didn't know how this "gift" her aunt had described worked before but she tried again to look for that hidden power. She held her hands up," D-demon…. Be…" she coughed. Too weak to finish.

Marikka smiled at the struggling girl. "Don't worry… you'll be out of your misery soon enough…" 

"Leave her be!" shouted the Quatre again. Marikka smirked," Such a gentle nature I sense… fear is not present for me boy…" She took a step to him before he could so much as move to slash at her. He found himself on his back, dagger knocked from his hand with a swipe of her arm. Then she was straddling him, slashing his chest open and blood staining in his clothes as he screamed out in pain.

She wasn't going to just bite him… she was going to kill him…

Trowa lifted and turned his head away from his recent kill, hearing the cry of Quatre. Recognizing the one who had caused such a noise, He ran as fast as he could possibly push out from his legs and tackled the unsuspecting vampiress off the newest of the hunters.

The feuding two rolled across the ground till Trowa pinned her down. "Princess Marikka, what a lovely surprise…" Said Trowa as he reached into his trench coat for the pure silver dagger he found so handy. 

"I don't believe we've met, mortal." and with her demonic strength she reached up and gripped his shoulders, rolling back and throwing him over her head.

Trowa rolled again till he was standing on his feet. Quickly he turned his hands catching the swing of her punches, which knocked the dagger from his hand. He then turned and swing her into the closest trash can.

The princess jumped quickly to her feet, not hurt in the slightest but… smirking… She moved, like a cat and was so instantly in Trowa's face, then with her vampire strength pinning him to the ground by his shoulders. "It's to bad you're a hunter mortal… I would gladly turn you into one of us…" She leaned down and hissed in his ears taking in his scent. Then she paused a moment… something strange.

She was so close to his pulse… Why didn't she bite him? What was she waiting for? Marikka sniffed in more… purity. This man was dangerous… He had killed many but was so… romantically pure. There was something in his scent… something she liked. It scared her. She moved away with a growling command to her followers. Then quickly disappearing into the night. 

Trowa sat up… stunned. Amazed even. Why hadn't she tasted him? only one thing he knew for certain. This girl… vampire… Demon, was different.

Trowa brought himself to his feet and gazed off to where she had fled. The deep sea of green that were called his eyes took in the surroundings again, regaining his senses. He took a deep breath and sighed, turning to see a raging fire of blue eyes starring back into him.

"Dammit Trowa I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!" She was hysterical, angry that he had let one of HER students be injured. Honey grabbed his clothes and rammed him into the back stop, ready to slap the weapons manager silly.

"You let him take on such a strong opponent ALONE!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I told you DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF HIM AND WHAT DO YOU DO!?"

"Honey calm down!" Came the familiar voice of Duo as he pulled the angry blonde away from her victim. "Take it easy will ya!? Trowa had some problems of his own!"

"I Don't care, he still should have been watching him!"

Trowa didn't get angry but stayed rather calm and spoke in his normal soft voice," I'm sorry Honey, but at least He's not dead."

"He would be if you hadn't just then noticed…"

Heero stalked over to the other three, crossing his arms then mused," Don't fight each other or we'll never get what we want…"

Honey turned and growled at their leader," feh, he just wants his eye candy back."

Heero glared and rolled his eyes as he walked away from the trio to the girl who lay on the ground, just barely alive. Ruthlessly he reached down and forced her to her feet, She letting out a small whimper of pain from his grip on her arms. He withdrew a dagger and put it to her throat. Tamara didn't even flinch as a tired expression came over her face. "Did you drink?" he asked solemnly as Quatre pushed himself up to his knees," please, Heero, don't hurt her…" Heero sent a glare back at the younger boy," If she didn't drink theirs no fear of her death, kid."

Tamara dug up the strength to answer," no…" Now the halfling was puzzled… If she hadnt drank.. then what was the strange aura about her? He took in the scent in her then realized,"… Giver." He muttered and tossed her aside like he had Quatre, into the arms of the injured blonde boy. Then Heero started to wander away to the car and assume his position as driver.

"Shit Heero, you cold bastard, throw her in a frozen lake why don'cha?" The most comical hunter mused as he twirled the end of his braid in his fingers. He looked to Quatre who seemed to be trying to get up and support the dark-red-head at the same time.

He pushed himself to his feet, cradling the girl in his arms. Then realizing he wasn't quite strong enough to support her right now," Someone, help please…" He pleaded as Trowa, cautiously walked towards him hoping to avoid another sneak attack of protectiveness from Honey. He took the weak girl's limp body over his shoulder and seemed to sense her slipping away from consciousness.

"You ok Kid? there's room on the other shoulder." Trowa offered help to Quatre. The boy waved a hand and shook his head," I'll be alright, I'm able to walk." 

Trowa and Quatre started to head to the convertible, assuming the last of their comrades would follow quickly. This theory was realized slowly as Honey walked with a slight limp in their direction and with her luck only one had noticed. 

"Hey, Hun you ok?" for once Duo was serious and sincere. He walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine." She pulled her shoulder away coldly and kept walking.

"No your not, your bleeding…" He pointed down at the large gash in her leg. "How the hell did that happen?" more of a demand then a question.

"Look Its none of your damned business and its not serious lay off!" She snapped in annoyance and continued on to the convertible. Duo places his hands on his hips," Not serious my ass! I can see your fuckin' muscle!"

He stomped off after her, then scooped her up into his arms in such a grip, there was no way she could struggle or escape. 

"What in the nine hells do you think your doing!?" She yelled at him.

"Carrying you, don't be such a grump. You don't have to look tough at all times Hun…"

She blinked at him a moment with a blank look. Then crossed her arms, pouting and angry at him again," God you are so fucking impossible Duo."

He smirked," Impossible's my middle name shug…" 

As the group started to drive off into the night, what they did not know was someone… something… was watching them. Piercing amber eyes followed their trail as fiery red hair blew in the wind. "Tricky these mortals…wouldn't you agree Marikka?" She turned and looked to see none other than her half brother Wufei. "Half Brother I am not in the mood for your riddles so spill, what the hell do you want?"

"Merely to check on my little sister to know she is alright."

"Bull shit." she muttered and went back to gazing down the road.

He smirked, "you are infatuated are you not?"

"Of course not!" She growled back," I'm just surprised you haven't taken that Peacecraft girl as yours yet."

Wufei chuckled," True she is a tempting little vixen. But I want to keep purity in her so she is easy to track…"

Marikka looked at her half brother puzzled,"…what do you mean?"

"That half-ling Heero… When I bit his mother before his and his sisters birth, the prophecy was destined to come true."

"Prophecy? You mean the half-ling that will bring the infamous Chang Wufei down? The vampire that took the last name of his mother and kill our father for the throne…" 

Wufei smirked," I see you remember most my lineage… yes dear half sister, the half-ling is Heero Yuy who will bring my reign down. There for I will kill him before the time of prophet is upon us. His family was easy enough…"

Marikka smirked," Fool…prophecy is prophecy… it will eventually come true…"

Then she turned and ran away into the night in search of a new meal. She still was quite hungry and thought the blood of the man who knew her name would be quite tasty for an evening snack. She followed the scent. His scent…

A quiet calmness filled the hunter's home. Well quiet and calm if you ignored the constant bickering of Maxwell and Starheart. Trowa yawned," honestly how can two people argue so much."

"Well with how much a pervert Duo is and how much a feminist Honey is what would you expect from them?" Said Heero as he tended to the last of Quatre's wounds, while Tamara seemed to choose the young one's knee as a pillow.

Trowa gave a nod," I suppose your right… I'm going to take a nap the probably go out again." Trowa turned on a heel and hung his coat over the stair railing. He walked up the stairs and slipped into his dorm, shutting the door behind him. Something was troubling him. Why didn't princess Marikka bite him when she had the chance?

Had she feared him? Or was it… something else… Though he had to admit… when she was taking in his scent. it was a little… arousing…Was that why she ran? Because she could sense he was attracted to her? Trowa shook his head and snapped out of this train of thought. He would probably never see her again anyway. 

He sat on his bed, back to the window as he pulled his shirt off, skin pale in moonlight. Little did the green eyed hunter know he was being watched. Not even so much as a shiver went down his back as he lay on the bed and turned to the side to close his eyes and slip away into slumber. 

Eyes of amber watched him closely. _he's so… strong… beautiful…if he were to become one of my kind… If only he were to become one of my kind…_ She smiled to herself, thinking the possibilities. Silently she watched him sleep. _ironic… the Hunter being the hunted…_

For hours she stayed in that one place. Just watching him and wanting him more with each passing second. His scent, his body, his taste…Everything…

Just then she saw him stir…

Trowa turned and picked up his alarm clock. With a slight groan he rolled out of bed and put his black shirt back on and headed to the door. Suddenly he paused. Someone was watching him… He turned to look out the window. But saw nothing… no one and walked out the door, closing it behind him. "Probably some dumb cat."

As Trowa was heading down the stairs he heard a scream. Not a scream of pain, but a scream of fright. He dashed down and saw the girl they had picked up today holding her head like it was in immense pain," Hey, Hey calm down!" Quatre grabbed her arms and forced her to his chest hugging her for comfort. He didn't know what possessed him to do this but it felt… right somehow. 

She cried into his chest and sobbed out few words. "Every time… " She sniffled. "What?" his gentle voice soft on her ears. Heero looked at Quatre suddenly breaking in. "She's a Giver, Quatre. One with visions I'm assuming. She's going to cry out in fear every once in a while because I'm sure she's just getting used to the visions."

Quatre looked from Heero back at the girl and held her close to him. "It's ok… What's your name?" he asked, intentions on getting her mind off what ever she saw. She sniffled and gulped then said still shakily," Tamara…Tamara Yugi."

Heero stepped over," What did you see in that vision?" He almost demanded to know. "Come on Heero give the girl a break she's had a bad night." Duo inquired from his corner, poping some pop-corn in his mouth. Heero merely glared back at him then went back to Tamara," Well?"

She took a deep breath and a gulp," … T-the night club Blood Lust… There's going to be a fight there between two vampires… so many are dying in the process…" She turned her head and sobbed again into Quatre's shoulder.

Heero immediately started giving commands. "Trowa, Duo, you two come with me, Honey you stay here with these two- Chances are the bastards are going to be back for this girl's 'Eyes of Fortune.' " And the three of them left out the door as quick as the blink of an eye. 

____________________________________________

Neko: DONE! DONE DONE DONE DONE!!!!

Relena: Dear GOD that took forever to write! X.X

Neko: we may have to re-post later if we decide to edit so lucky the lot of you that get to read the un-cut version of chappy three! Now on we go to write chappy four!

Relena: OH COME ON I'm TIRED!

Neko: YOU LAZY FUCK! fine sit back and be the muse! :P!!

Relena: Fine I will! NYA!

Neko: .;;

****

Teasers: What will happen at the nightclub 'Blood Lust'? Will Tamara's vision be stopped or realized? And what of Marikka? Princess of the undead? Will the gang ever rescue their tracking expert Relena before its too late? Find out in the next chapter of Blood Lust: Intrigued by Enemy


	4. Intruiged by Enemy

sorry for taking so damned long guys, here's the next chapter - -;;;; 

Title: Blood Lust

****

By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan and Relena Peacecraft

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: Mostly Het, some Yaoi and Yuri on the vampires part because it is my understanding they know no gender- just fuck who ever looks good to them. Explicit Language- some very light lime.

****

Pairings: 1XR, 2X Honey Starheart, 3X Marikka Morgan, 4X Tamara Yugi (changed for the sake of the fic), 5X Sally, 6X Noin

****

Disclaimer: We do not own gundam wing or swords, or kick ass axes, radars, death scythes blah blah blah the list does on.

****

Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, our own insane dumb fuck minds- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^

****

Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ Neko's insanity…

_________________________________________________

Blood Lust: Chapter 4, Intrigued by Enemy

The sound of hard core rock music played in the ears of many mortals as the three hunters entered a dark room, lit only by black lights and strobe lights. Disco balls casted glittery reflections of light all around the club as a live punk band played on the stage, smoke machines adding effect. It was your typical party animal nightclub. Blood Lust.

Heero approached the bar and they all three took a seat. He turned and whispered to Duo," Linger near the exit and bathrooms, I don't trust you to hold your liquor." The blue eyed boy grumbled," party pooper." and headed off to take his position near the bathrooms and exit. He started to mingle with some cute girls that seemed to hang off him. _ok maybe tonight's job wont be so bad.. _

The Prussian eyed leader spoke again to his second accomplice," Trowa, mingle on the dance floor… keep an eye out for those vamps that girl described… be careful and be sure not to look the royal's right in the eyes." He nodded and took his position on the floor. 

Heero ordered a drink and decided to keep his eyes pealed near the bar. Maybe drown away his worries for Relena in a drink.

__

Relena… I will find you… just wait a while longer… 

In a place such as a dungeon, the only light is brought through torch fire. No comfort, no warmth. Her wrists were cut from the chains that kept her to the wall as she hung there, never uncrossing her legs for even a split second or taking her eyes of the night walkers that guarded her door.

Relena wasn't one to panic. She wasn't one to childishly insult someone. However she was one to worry. And oh hell was she worried. Worried about herself, her friends… She was even worried about the little rat in the corner that was eating at her discarded bread.

The heavy steel door was pushed open and the one vampire she despised stepped in, with the evilest of smirks upon his face. Relena's eyes slowly narrowed to slits of anger in her face. She pulled at her chains, oh how she wanted to just rip into him with her nails. She growled furiously at him.

"A delicate creature should not make such sounds Miss Relena." He came closer almost to where he could touch his nose with hers.

"The Hunters will come for me Wufei, then you will be sorry you ever abducted me…"

The Chinese man smirked," of course little flower… but don't you see? That's exactly what I want… Your little friends- especially that half-ling to come for you. And once He's here I'll suck out your life to crush his soul…"

She glared even more angry," Like you could get him here and manipulate him… You act as if he in love with me."

"Oh but he is girl…"

Her eyes widened,"… You lie… Heero is not a half-ling, Nor is he in love with me- and you should realize that."

Wufei smirked and tipped her chin," Would I go through all this trouble to lie young one?"

"Hasn't ever stopped ya before…" 

He continued," Everything about you Relena, Your life, your mind, soul, innocence and lover- Will be mine." and He leaned in kissing her so hard her lips bruised. When he broke away she tried to bite him. Unfortunately he was too quick.

She gagged and felt sick. Violated. Then she watched as he strode away proudly with a quick step. Her eyes never stopped glaring in hate and anger. 

Relena pulled at her bonds, slowly realizing… there was some slack. Maybe she would be free soon after all…

Trowa went through the club, dancing away to the heavy metal music and all the while keeping his eyes open. Suddenly a girl bumped against him. She wore a sleek red dress that fitted her figure, the skirt stopping halfway past her thigh, and red high heels on her feet. A black hat covered her face and all that was visible from the tall man were her crimson lips and the fiery red hair that hung shoulder length out of the hat.

Her lips quirked into a sly smile and she moved against him more, Hips grinding into his. He started to get nervous. Blushed even… who was she? Trowa hadn't noticed, but this enticing young lady had pushed him back towards the wall. Then suddenly she turned around to face him, her hat still tipped over her face, held there with red-painted nails of her fingers.

She suddenly took his hand in hers and led him away from the crowd. He knew he was supposed to be watching for vampires… but something was drawing him to this girl. He couldn't ignore these feelings he so suddenly felt. Something scarily right. So strange… deliciously strange and wrong to do on the job.

He soon found himself in a desolate corner of the club and she shoved him to the wall. Her quirky grin had suddenly turned serious as she removed her hat and revealed her golden eyes. "You!" He said somewhat angrily. _A vampire! Her!? Marikka!? _He looked angry and she said not a word as she starred him straight in the eyes.

His anger suddenly started to fade away… Her eyes were so intense. Maybe pure even. His expression softened. Became an innocent stare. Then a strange feeling. He wanted to kiss her. Wrap his arms around her and crush her mouth to his. She pushed her body up close to him, her lips curving into a devious smile. 

Trowa didn't catch the expression. He was to busy being driven mad by her being pressed to him. She leaned up to his ear and whispered," Come now darling… do you want me?" Trowa took in a sharp alarmed breath- her being so close to his neck. But he found himself unable to lie and toss her off him. He nodded closing his eyes.

She new he was almost completely in her possession. She grinned against his ear and knew with her power and touch she could drive him over the edge. She pursed her lips and blew softly into his ear, then felt his body shiver in pleasure. Then started to kiss his neck. 

She moved her lips agonizingly slow and finally brought her lips to his expecting him to kiss her hard and force his tongue down her throat like so many her victims before. Yet… His lips were so soft to hers. His kiss so soft. He made no move to take control. This was pure. She blinked and pulled away, her expression blank. He was acting like he had never kissed anyone before.

She put the back of her hand to her lips. Purity. She tasted it. Trowa opened his eyes, and she stared into the endless emerald of green. She saw it… He had no idea what was happening. Why it felt so good when she had just kissed him now. He looked almost disappointed when she pulled away.

Marikka wiped the taste from her lips. She couldn't taint such good. She couldn't bring herself to. Plus she was a little afraid herself. NO! She had to do it, She had to make him one of her kind. Suddenly she grabbed his head and brought him down to her level and kissed him as hard as she could with out bruising. Wait a sec- why would she care if she bruised him!? She was a vampire princess, she could hurt who she pleased! …. But, she kissed no harder. Just softer…

His passion poured out, sending a shiver down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her back. She fitted perfectly to him. Then suddenly she pulled away quickly. She starred at him, her eyes alight with fear. His only confused. She stepped back,"… I'm sorry…" and she turned and ran as fast as she could through the crowd and out of the club. 

Trowa tried to follow but so many people blocked his way. "Marikka! Wait!" He didn't know what possessed him to call her- but he felt something when she kissed him. Was it her spell? No… He wouldn't think of that if it were. 

"Yo Trowa!" Came the voice of his American friend," Dude, saw ya getting it on with that chick- what'd you do to chase her away? Tell her you were a virgin?" Duo grinned placing a hand on Trowa's shoulder. 

He threw it off," No…. I don't know what I did…" Then Trowa growled," What's wrong with being a virgin? Unlike you Duo I don't waste my day checking out women's asses when I should be developing weapons for yours and my use…" He then strode away through the crowd.

Duo scratched his confused head," What's wrong with him?"

Marikka slammed the back metal door of the club. She once again whipped his taste from her lips. She just couldn't get rid of it! And those eyes… so… pure… something she knew she could never possess. She slammed her fist into the brick wall," DAMN IT!" Her demonic strength had broke some into gravel. 

The confused red-head starred at her feet,"… Why… Why cant I kill him! I don't even know him! The most I've ever spoken to the bastard has been a few measly sentences! What the hell is wrong with me!?" She clutched her hair then suddenly heard the sound of someone landing on their feet.

"So it is True, our little princess of the damned has fallen victim to love for a mortal. Instead of choosing one of her own kind like she should." Marikka glared at the one in front of her,"…Drop dead sleaze ball." She growled at her Stepbrother. 

Wufei smirked," If you can not then maybe I shall…"

She lifted her head a small hint of fear in her eyes," You cant I wont allow it!"

Wufei smiled even more and pressed past her," Try and stop me…" He gripped the door and pulled it open. He soon heard it slam then received a clawed slap across his pale skin face," I said NO!" Wufei fell back a step or two before regaining his balance, placing his hand on the three clean and bleeding cuts. "You'll pay for that you little witch." He let out a loud demonic roar and lunged at her.

"Heero! Outside!" Duo had just looked out the back window, all he saw was none other than the vampire prince Wufei attacking a girl. Heero jumped from his seat and ran as fast as his legs carried through the crowd, Trowa and Duo not far behind. He slammed into the door forcing it open and almost off it's hinges. 

They reached the outside where the sibling vampires were attacking savagely. Marikka was already bleeding at a rapid pace, but didn't look as if to give up any time soon. There were none but scratches and scars all on her arms and legs. Her claws were bared and teeth as well, though not as obvious at Wufei's. She slashed and scratched and screamed when he hit her. His blood mingled with hers mixing their scents and blocking out the thought of who was human and who was not.

Wufei pinned her to the ground his fist raised," You die now disgrace!" He slashed her, a scream emitting. Then the Japanese half ling tackled him off her. 

"Wufei, going after weak and injured girls? You'll never change." He growled and they proceeded into savage war, beating, kicking, yelling, and spilling blood. All the while the icy breath of death was on Marikka's neck. Duo and Trowa rushed to her side," We have to get her back to head quarters." Said Trowa solemnly, starting to scoop her up into his arms.

"But what about Heero?" asked Duo looking back at their friend in all out war. Trowa look and saw as Heero pulled out one hell of a BFG that was customarily made to kill vampires. Trowa smirked slightly," I think He's got it handled." The two hunters ran off into the cover of the night back where they could treat the girl's wounds. 

Angry growls were heard, as the two at war bounded all the way to the rooftop, slashing and clawing at each other in anger and rage. Heero Tackled Wufei to the ground and had him cornered, as the angered halfling slashed repeatedly at his victims chest. 

"Half-ling you believe me to be such an easy defeat!?" Wufei whipped his lower body up and tossed Heero over his head, The angered boy landing in a crouched position, near the edge of the roof," You were just the man I wanted to see anyways…" The creature of night got to his feet.

"What have you done with Relena!?" He demanded, anger tipping his voice.

Wufei seemed disappointed in the question," Oh that woman. well if you wish her back so badly might I suggest coming to the park in the abandoned subway… you'll figure it from there …" He smirked and back flipped off the building disappearing into the night. 

Heero growled and shouted in anger," WUFEI!!!!" Then he kicked a rock off the edge of the building, angry as the devil himself," It would figure… He would lure me to the hide out using her… very well… I'll see you there bastard…" And the angry man turned on a heel departing into the night. 

Trowa laid the injured girl on his bed, having convinced Duo he had this handled and not wanting the braided man to breath a word to Heero about her true being. He placed a cold compress on her forehead and tended to her wounds with out a word. 

Suddenly she stirred,"… Human… why have you kidnapped me…"

Her breath was labored… She was hurt badly. "Kidnapped you? I saved your ass…" She smirked," heh just my ass? I would have expected more of you mortal." Trowa shook his head and noticed her wounds were starting to heal up. She'd be hungry soon. "As soon as you heal you have to leave…"

She blinked at him weakly smiling," why's that?"

Trowa looked very serious," Heero will kill you…"

Her expression was blank… then a smirk," Oh that half-ling… I See…Why should you care, I'm just another casualty to the ones you fight if I die, and a gain in score for you and your comrades…" 

He paused a moment," I … I don't know why I care… I just do." She sat up, the wounds were closed now. " Was it because of this?" and she slipped one of her hands behind his ear, pulled him close and kissed his lips. He didn't fight it or complain at all. 

Gently, like he had back in the club, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. This mortal… This human could not be put under her spells. He was really kissing her of his own free will. She wondered… was he so pure he could actually love a demon like herself. Gently he pushed her away breaking the kiss and starred into her eyes. Her expression seemed even more worried. Confused… Scared. He asked," Why were you fighting Wufei?" 

She looked away not wanting so say.

"Was it because he was planning to massacre all those humans in that club?"

There was a pause between them both. "Was it because of me…"

Her eyes widened slightly… she may have been a vampire… but she wasn't a liar. Solemnly and silently she nodded. He turned her face to look at his," You don't know either… why you feel the same way I do." She shook her head. He was in total control of the situation, but somehow she didn't mind at all. 

To his surprise she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes," Just to let you know… vampire's don't fall in love…" He knew immediately that was a lie," Then explain your parents… You are in love Marrika… with me… and I with you." He embraced her. She wished he'd never let go.

Down stairs things were a little interesting as well when and angered half vampire stormed through the door, nearly knocking over the blonde rookie as he did," HEY! Heero watch it, ya almost hit Quatre!" He didn't hear the voice of Honey as he went to computers and started bringing up the names of the most powerful weapons they owned. 

"What in the name of hell is he doing?" Duo raised an eyebrow," Beats me." Tamara replied as she was still sitting on the very bench that she was on when they left. Heero typed away his angry fingers," were getting our most powerful weapons… suit up all of you, your in for the fight of your lives… were going after Relena."

Neko: ok ok it was abnormally short, big deal, ya like or not?

Relena: I like

Neko: yeah that's only because Heero's steemed - -

Relena: hehehehe and HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!!!

Neko: - -;;; your not the real Relena ya'know….

Relena: ….. your cruel….

Neko: hehehe anyways r&r sorry it took so damn long to get this up.

****

Teasers: Can Trowa and Marikka be in love? Will the crew find and rescue Relena? find out in the next Exciting ep- er I mean chapter of Blood Lust! Realm of Shadows.


	5. Realm of Shadows

Neko: Hiya people! Sorry this took so damn long to get up, but this storys hard to write and I'm trying to make it the Ruler of all my fanfics! the best! because lets face it- I'm a was better writer than I was last year… well here ya go, enjoy, and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can! thankies for your reviews, audios!

Title: Blood Lust

****

By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan and Relena Peacecraft

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: Mostly Het, some Yaoi and Yuri on the vampires part because it is my understanding they know no gender- just fuck who ever looks good to them. Explicit Language- some very light lime.

****

Pairings: 1XR, 2X Honey Starheart, 3X Marikka Morgan, 4X Tamara Yugi (changed for the sake of the fic), 5X Sally, 6X Noin

****

Disclaimer: I don't own didily squat! blah!

****

Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, our own insane dumb fuck minds- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^

****

Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ er uhm… yeah

________________________________________________________________________

Blood Lust: Chapter V, Realm of Shadows

The doors slammed open, all of them, dressed for a night of hunting. A fight none of them would forget… but there was one missing…

"Where's Trowa?" Heero demanded to know from an unsuspecting blonde. Honey shrugged her shoulders," I dunno, last I checked Duo said he was tending to some girls wounds."

"Want me to go get him Heero?" Asked Quatre as he helped trembling Tamara into the black van. Heero shook his head," No leave him be. He'll join us soon enough there's another car for him." Once again Quatre looked at the traumatized girl, who shook under the small blanket they had given her. "Why does the girl need to come Heero?" asked Duo seeing the concern on Quatre's face as prominent as white on paper. 

Heero answered with a grunt," Her eyes will come in useful. She's a giver, psychic… She can help in tracking Relena's life force. Besides us I'm sure she's the only soul with some light in her." Duo nodded understanding. Then he slipped into the drivers seat on the other side. Honey in he passenger's side. Surprisingly she didn't complain being forced to drive with him. Quatre slipped in the back and Heero… the anti-social half-ling just grabbed his own car, the black convertible. 

Wufei sat on a plush blood red throne, servants coming to his every need. He smirked as he sipped dark red liquid from his wine glass, warm as it slid down his throat. "Their coming… and their bringing the giver… how 'smart' of them…"

Relena growled from the corner," Shut up… They'll come and they'll defeat you…"

Wufei shifted his eyes to the hostage. She sitting upon a large round pillow, her arms chained together and one on a long chain that held to the ground. 

She was dressed the very same, she was dirty, uncomfortable, pissed off, cranky and hadn't showered in days… every vampire through out the realm knew to stay far from her. One it was the masters orders and two… well lets say they could sense it was just before that time of the month.

Wufei smirked as he stood, a servant came to his side, kneeled and kissed his hand. "Prince, the princess did not return last night. The lady asks if you know her whereabouts." Wufei merely grinned with the secrets he possessed and told the servant," Tell Mother I have not seen my dear sister. However she may wish to stop by the residence of the hunters. She seemed infatuated by a mortal there."

" HOW DARE YOU! I swear Wufei, one drop of blood and you will die by my hands!"

"Oh come, come now. I'm merely having a little fun Relena… No matter anyway. Once that giver sets foot on this ground her pure blood will be sensed by every one of my kind and we'll know their location. Just as easily she can sense you, we can sense her. 

Relena was quiet… _Heero… your walking into a trap…_ Suddenly she heard Wufei snap his fingers," bring fourth the two chosen for the final battle…" Relena looked up as two cloaked figures were brought through red velvet curtains… Her heart plunged as the hood was pulled away… She starred at once the bluest and noblest of eyes now the dark and red of a demons. "Milliardo…?"

He smirked," Oh…allow me to introduce you Relena… these are my top warriors… my slaves… servants…" Wufei walked by Milliardo, running one hand up his chest, then tipping the chin of the second figure cloaked in black. The hood was taken away to reveal a fearsome girl, her hair dark and body strong.

"This is Milliardo Peacecraft…. The girl is Terry Yuy."

Relena's eyes welled with tears… It was her brother… Him now one of them… "…How could you….how dare you…." She starred at her lap, shock pulsing through her,"…. Chang Wufei…. you will suffer deeply for this…" 

He smirked," I don't think so child…."

Back at the head quarters, Trowa had just heard the large doors slam. He assumed that they had left on another mission… maybe go after Relena with how he heard Heero shouting orders. He was left behind with the Princess of the Undead. The pure hearted hunter looked her straight in the eyes," I need your help Marikka…"

She looked back, a worried expression. Then nodded awaiting his question or command.

"Your half brother, Wufei, He kidnapped a close friend of mine… a member of this team."

"That peacecraft girl…"

He nodded," Yes… do you know her whereabouts?" 

She looked away not knowing if it was safe for her to tell… or if maybe he was using her. "Marikka I swear if you are afraid to tell me I will protect you with my life…" She looked back at his eyes. They never steered her wrong. It was obvious why they had fallen in love now. She was drawn to his purity and won over by his kindness… He drawn to the darkness… love at first sight… well kiss more like it. 

He pulled her closer and reassured her with another kiss. She smiled slightly, taking a breath. "She's in the shadow realms… I never trusted Wufei and have hated him ever since He killed my mother and our father… then stole the throne. Why he keeps me alive is still a secret to me…"

He asked her another question," Why did he take her though… Relena has nothing to do with him besides the death of her brother…"

Marikka shook her head. "You know something don't you…." She nodded at his question," The prophecy states…The half-ling shall defeat the king…"

Trowa blinked," Heero…."

"Yes… and We can all smell it… the emotion he has for her. It's deep in his heart and easily sensed…"

"So… He's using her as bait." She nodded gravely. "Yes… but the minute that He steps on the plain of the dead in the Realm of Shadows… the whole vampire race will know if he takes that giver with him…"

"What?" Trowa looked a bit concerned… confused even.

She looked at him with a serious glint in her eye," The giver, Tamara Yugi…. Her blood is so pure everyone of the vampires will be able to sense it… to smell it and want to taste it… they'll rush to her immediately. But what they don't know is her blood is poisonous to the dark…"

"That's why you wouldn't drink her."

She nodded again.

Trowa's eyes widened," but that means… Heero… all of them… I've gotta go." He got up and grabbed his coat, then heard her limping behind him. He turned," No love, you stay here, your weak right now."  
"Who the hell are you to boss me around? I'm the royalty here." And she pushed past him with newfound confidence and strength in her legs. Trowa stood a moment… Then shook his head with a smile and on he went behind her.

Heero stood by the blocked off stairs of the abandoned subway. Dark and mysterious as it always had been- long ago it was forbidden since so many accidents happened there. No one in the city dared to enter. Until now… He ascended the stairs, the other four following with no question and trusting their leader knew exactly where they were headed. And knowing what to expect they drew their weaponds.

They were surrounded by darkness. It was all black. "Fuck, how are we supposed to see?" Asked none other than the braided one.

"And you say I swear to much." Honey muttered.

"Shh…." Heero hushed them. In the echo of the darkness… he heard the distance drip if water… and the clack of footsteps…. many of them. Quickly He told them," Find your torches and split up, NOW."

On command they did as they were told, for they too, were hearing the sound of approaching armada. Quatre was holding Tamara's hand, as they took the passage down a dank stone hall. It was all stone… black… He lit his torch and there was only one vampire before him," Holey!" He hadnt time to finish his sentence for the undead made a hit for him. The nimble boy dodged, pushing Tamara back, and drawing his own silver sword. "S-stay back!" 

But he did not listen, and ran towards him. In sudden fear Quatre closed his eyes and took a swing of faith, putting all his hope that he'd hit him right. And he swung the blade. There was silence. Slowly he opened one eye,"… well holey damn I got him…" He blinked widely at the vampire corpse on the floor that seemed to be missing a head. Tamara rolled her eyes," Naw, ya think?"

He kneeled next to the body and jumped slightly when it suddenly burst into flames from the contact of silver. Quatre looked at Tamara," I should have known…." She blinked as he stood and shithed the sword. Then he drew a dagger.

"What-re you-"

He drew the blade in a quick slice across his forearm, "Quatre, stoppit!" She grabbed for the knife but he dodged, and scopped some of his own blood onto his hand. Then wipped it over her skin. She froze, "What in the-"

"Honey told me, vampires can sense pure blood… Your as pure as they come… maybe this will throw off their smell…."

He wasn't trying to hurt her or himself… He was trying to protect her…

He took her hand again and led her in the dark, some blood still drizzling down his arm. Sure Quatre's blood would throw off the smell of a giver… however, he still smelled human…

Suddenly, Tamara stepped into a rock and tripped slightly. But he caught her. And from then on she held tight to Quatre's warm and welcoming arm. Every once in a while, a sound would make its way to their ears. A drip of water, or a distant food step… maybe a rock fell. But each sound made her jump. And he held her. Quatre took her shoulders under his protective arm,"… I may not be the strongest man in the world… And I may not be enough… but I will protect you with my life… I promise." 

Even in hopless danger… she smiled at him. "Q…Quatre?" She started to ask shyly.

"Yeah?" He stopped walking to look at her. Tamara blinked and gulped nervously," You… You and I have a lot in common actually… Our families stolen from us…once completely normal teenagers thrown into this completely different state of the world…" He nodded agreeing slightly. She looked him in the eye and somehow… found comfort. and He the same. Quatre held her delicute hand to his chest… He felt a sudden warmth there. In his heart… He wanted to touch his lips to hers.

Tamara was starring at his eyes… Those same innocent, kind, blue eyes she starred into as she almost died a night ago. And she blushed slightly at the image that slipped into her teen-aged head.

A crash sounded around them, interrupting their serene… Quatre looked to see who had caused the disturbance and Tamara's eyes soon followed… They were standing around them. Snarling with demon red eyes. The taste of blood fresh on their lips and the only thing on their mind was the order that their king had told them to carry out.

Her ears perked slightly… she though she heard them… talking … about a giver. HER! They were talking about her! "which one…" she heard them say," Which one?" again… They didn't know who to take… Both she and Quatre now smelled the same.

For the first time in his pacifist life, Quatre had a thirst to fight… to avenge… and to kill… Slowly he drew the pure silver sword again… and with confidence in his heart, certain he would not miss a single stroke. He had to remember, however, he was still a rookie… 

The first vampire took a step toward them, then leaped into the air, intending to land on Quatre. But the blonde would not have that. He slashed, quickly, and saw as the demon bursts into flames. Then the others came, one by one, Quatre diccapitated and slashed them, Keeping them away from Tamara. 

"The girl! The girl is the one!" She heard them shout. They had figured it out now. She was the giver they seeked. 

"I wont let you take her!" Quatre shouted back at them and fought with all his might, killing as fast as he could… then came his downfall… He did not see the female above him.

She came barring down, and knocked Tamara away, out of their interest… They wanted Quatre's taste in their mouths. Now that they knew they could drink from him. The female's hair swished up in the breeze as she slashed Quatre's chest wounds open again, then forced claws deeper. His cries echoed in the halls. Then she slashed into his stomach, blood starting to travel up out of his mouth as she continued her savage attack. 

Tamara was stunned a moment… She watched in Horror… Then caught his eyes… He was dying…"no…" She said softly… "NO!!" She jumped to her feet with new found strength," Get off him! get way from him!" And she ran through the pack, taking them by surprise and wipping them away. She punched the female across the face, knocking her right off the dying boy.

Tamara pulled him into her lap, hugging him close… as she felt time was stopping. _Holey Father please… Hear my prayers… protect the ones I love. Protect your children from the darkness they fight. Protect us from the demons who seek our blood… Holey Father please… I ask you… Help me! SAVE HIM PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! _ She closed her eyes… Tears spilled from her eyes hitting the floor… blue light rose from the ground… what seemed to be an orb formed around them. Quatre suddenly stopped bleeding.

It was a force field… Tamara's powers as a giver were protecting them. She kept her eyes closed in deep prayer… and healing Quatre's wounds as angry blood thirsty beast scratched and clawed, trying to get to their prey. But no such luck was given.

Then they were Gone…. Disappeared.

Duo walked along a stone hall, Honey a slight distance behind, his shoes making a ever so light tap on the walk. He looked back at her with a disappointed stare holding the torch in his right hand.

"Yo Blonde, wanna keep up?"

"Shaddap ass hole…" She snapped.

"Hey come on I'm only trying to lighten things up…"

"The only thing your lightening up is that throb in your pants, for the love of God can't you be serious for once in your life?"  
"Huh what? I'm sorry, what's serious mean?"

She growled at him," Ugh, never mind… Idiot…"

"Sheesh take a joke, Honey Bunny."

"Call me that again and that torch will be down your throat in a heart beat…"

Duo rolled his eyes. Obviously when he told her she didn't have to act tough all the time she didn't take that to heart. "Hey come on Hun, try to smile…"

"How can I smile when my best friend is at the mercy of the vampire king, not to mention everyone else may be dead by now and were lucky to even survive this long?"

"Yeash, tough crowd…" Honey crossed her arms as she followed behind I'm," What do you care anyways?" She gave him the same untrusting stare she gave every man…

"… Well… truth is…" Duo look up at the corner of his eye," Your cute when you smile."

She blinked… then blushed slightly.

Then a faint growl rang in her ears,"… uh… Duo …"

"What?"

"Don't look now… but we've got company.." She pointed ahead and low and behold… another pack of vampires, patrolling for the intruders they wished to destroy. Duo and Honey unanimously gulped the usual," oh shit…" following. "Lets split the difference… You take half and I take half… agreed?" 

Honey nodded," agreed…"

Then a mighty growl and they rushed to them, the two hunters back to back as they drew their guns, and shot with the best of aim," Take that ya blood sucking bastards! THIS IS FOR RELENA!" Honey shouted, having wanted to get a piece of these guys for a while.

Duo grinned," Time to take you night walkers back to the depths of hell." Both fired their rounds of bullets and when were out, daggers and wooden stakes came in handy. 

Honey spin kicked, knocking one unsuspecting vampiress into a crowd of two others. She pressed a button under her jacket, and the ever so handy device of a wooden stake popped out. She threw two of them staking the double in the hearts. And she chuckled slightly as they disintegrated to dust. 

A growl from behind and she was knocked down, scraping her knees. She grumbled and forced off a vampire as he was almost to dangerously close to her neck. She drew her silver dagger and sunk it into his flesh, watching him burst to flames as they normally did. 

Duo was being attacked by two and had he been paying attention, one of them wouldn't had slashed his arm wide open. He yelled out a curse word, immediately decapitating the beast. Before he knew it, the hunter was the prey, being slammed into the wall, a Vampire male on his neck," woah dude I don't swing that way!" He lifted his stake to find it knocked aside by the power of his punch.

"Eh… eheh, dinner on me?" Duo gulped nervously and braced himself. He could feel hot breath on his neck, unblemished skin soon to be punctured. 

"Hey, beating on him is my job!" Then he heard a scream of pain… The vampire turned to dust," eyah!" Honey tripped as she had stabbed him through the heart, and Duo caught her in his arms," Hey come on clumsy." He pulled her back up…

Their faces were close… to close… Yet neither pulled away… Honey blushed a furious red… then heard a low sinister chuckle. From the shadows stepped the last two vampires… "How sweet… last I remember, you two despised each other…."

Honeys eyes widened, as Duo choked in shock. 

He was blue-eyed, strong obviously in his body, and his hair, long and a bleeched blonde color. "M…Milliardo?"

He nodded with a grin," The masters ordered me to take you to him… however… He didn't say weather you needed to be alive…" His eyes sifted to his accomplys, whose hair was long and brown, eyes black as ebony. This vampire attacked first knocking Honey out of the way and grabbing Duo's collar.

"Gack!" Honey stumbled then was caught in Milliardo's cold arms. He starred down at her and for the first time since she had become a hunter… She felt fear. He looked in her eyes… almost into her soul… Hypnotizing her.

All Milliardo's friend had to do was keep Duo busy… He wanted the braided boy to see her die…"No! HONEY NO! DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES!" He shouted to her in desperation. But it was too late... She was already gone. Deep in her subcontiousness. Milliardo gave an evil smile to Duo as the other vampire only held him back. "NO! You bastard leave her alone!!" Tears started to find their ways out.

Milliardo turned her head to the side, letting it loll slightly… Then bent down… Kissing her gently…He gave an eire stare to Duo… And sank his teeth into warm flesh, blood alive with adrenaline and fear. Slowly he sucked the warm bodily liquid out, hearing her whimper in pain. Her heart started to slow. And he damn well knew it.

Duo froze in shock… Turned away momentarily unable to watch…a minute passed… He muttered, trembling with anger… rage…

"No… No you bastard…GET OFF OF HER!" Seeing Milliardo take Honey's life sent a pain shooting through his heart… and alit anger. His eyes glared with the fire of hell, and he snapped. Mentally he snapped. He found his sword and slashed the other vampire, blindly, the contact of the silver making him combust. 

With power of sudden hate Duo charged at Milliardo and slashed at him. But his attack was avoided, as Milliardo dropped Honey and moved aside. With a smirk on his face. He pushed Duo into a room, tossing Honey's limp body in with him, hearing her whimper again in pain as she landed on cold hard floor.

Duo slammed against the wall just in time to hear a heavy metal door shut and the sound of a latch being put into place… Milliardo had locked them in a room.

He trembled now with fear… "D…Duo…" He heard her call for him. Shakily, he crawled to her and pulled her limp, dying body into his lap. He held her close sobbing on her bloody shoulder. "God no… please…"

She winced a bit in pain. It was searing through her. She was weak… cold… The icy breath of death was upon her neck and slowly numbing her body.

Then felt him pick her up into his arms… She was warming up a little… She heard a strange sound… Was he crying… Crying over her? Confused she tried to look at him in the eyes. Then became dizzy…. The last thing she heard was a rip.

Duo tore his sleeve off his shirt after taking off his jacket. He wrapped it over her bloody shoulder, hopping to stop the blood and slow her death down. Maybe even save her," Your going to be alright Honey… I swear it…" He had just finished off the knot… Then caught a look at her lips.. they were shinning slightly. Redder than usual… Then it dawned on him…

Milliardo made her drink….

At an angry pace, silent death filled the halls of the vampires homes. The screams of their deaths echoed in the chambers… The halfling… The champion… was very very pissed. Left and right Heero sliced vampires as they came with his mighty sword. He was here to get her back and NOTHING was going to stop him… Not even the infamouse king of the vampires. 

Marikka crept to the entrance of the abandoned subway,"…This is it…" She turned and looked at Trowa with a worried gaze. Trowa look back at her with a re-assuring smile," I'll be fine… just lead the way Marikka…"

She shook her head," It's not that…"

He blinked," Then what is it?"

She lifted her head and starred into his eyes. "… Forgive me Trowa…" She grabbed his collar, taking him by surprise and sank her fangs in. Trowa pushed her off, putting the stake to her," What the hell was that for!? I was a fool to trust you!"

Suddenly ten preatators of the night were around them, one grabbing Trowa by the neck. "Princess, we have been searching for you… Did this man attack you?" Marikka shook her head,"… place him down. I have already bitten and drained him he is in my power…"

The vampire looked down at the stake in Trowa's hand with question. "We've just succeeded in killing a hunter… that stake is all that's left. Stand down and go inside to the city." The vampire was still not quick to trust someone who smelled so freshly of a mortal. He pulled Trowa's head to the side and glanced at the bite holes in his neck… This is why he smelt so much like a human… He was fresh… Reluctantly, her subject allowed Trowa free… and they followed the pack inside…

It was clear to Trowa now why she had bitten him… She wasn't trying to turn him or kill him… Just opening a short cut for them. Quietly acting like her servant he followed them.

"Master, I have imprisoned Maxwell and Starheart as you asked…"

Wufei nodded at Milliardo, whom was down on one knee, reporting to his king.

"Good Milliardo… You may do as you wish with them once I have killed the halfling…"

"Bastard…" He heard Relena muttering from her restraints.

" Oh is that right? Well my dear Relena so far my plan has worked perfectly… Soon you and all your friends will die… Then this world will be ours for the taking…"

Relena chuckled her face shadowed over. She seemed very amused by something.

"And what is so funny?"

She laughed again," Foolish foolish king… If you can call yourself a king… God has this world planned… If we die, others are chosen… You will always be in check…"

Wufei smirked and walked towards her, taking her chin into his palm," Maybe so little flower… but I will destroy them just as I am destroying you… currently it is you who is in check… In this war of good and evil … light and dark… Darkness will be victorious…" She glared angrily and whipped her head from his grasp. Suddenly a crash was heard just outside the chamber.

Wufei Heard another voice… The voice of the one whom was prophesized to kill him.

"We'll just see about that." He was too busy to have sensed him… He should have known better than to let his guard down. The dark figure stepped through crimson curtains, cross bow on one arm and aimed to Wufei… a silver bullet loaded gun in his other and aimed to Milliardo. 

Eyes alit and glowing with anger He said to the guards as he heard them stir," move and I kill your king, along with his second in command…" Wufei slowly stood and turned around… His dark eyes meeting with prussian blue… This was it… The final battle… In the Realm of Shadows.

Neko: Thank you LORD! I am finished!

Relena: WOO HOO YOU FINISHED!

Neko: *glare * No thanks to you….

Relena: I helped…

Neko: Yeah telling me to make Relena and Heero kiss in this chapter when that was kinda impossible since she was in the power of a VAMPIRE KING!

Relena: …. A girl can dream… WHERES THAT LIMEY GOODNESS YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!?!?

Neko: IT WAS IN THE FOURTH CHAPPY BETWEEN TROWA AND MARIKKA YA DUMB SHIT!

Relena: but… but… what about Heero and Relena?  
Neko: oh for the lova-

Relena: *puppy eyes*

Neko: no not the face…

Relena: *puts out her pouty lip* 

Neko: ARGH!!!! FINE!!

Relena: YAY!

Neko: *twitch* ok… In the next chapter of Blood Lust:

****

Teasers: On the next exciting chapter of Blood Lust! It's the final showdown between Heero and Wufei, will they all make it out alive? Where the hell did Tamara go? Is Sally or Noin ever gonna show up in this fic? Will Heero save Relena? Will he kill Milliardo? Find out in the next episode of Blood Lust: Showdown, Relena's Rescue.


	6. Showdown: Relena's Rescue

And here we are at another exciting chapter of blood lust... may be extremly slow on this one, finals are coming up this week-- study study study! X.x yeash I feel like Miaka Yuuki.... oh well, on we go! 

****

Title: Blood Lust

****

By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan and Relena Peacecraft

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: Mostly Het, some Yaoi and Yuri on the vampires part because it is my understanding they know no gender- just fuck who ever looks good to them. Explicit Language- some very light lime.

****

Pairings: 1XR, 2X Honey Starheart, 3X Marikka Morgan, 4X Tamara Yugi (changed for the sake of the fic), 5X Sally, 6X Noin

****

Disclaimer: I don't own didily squat! blah!

****

Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, our own insane dumb fuck minds- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^

****

Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ er uhm… yeah

________________________________________________________________________

Blood Lust: Chapter VI, Showdown; Relena's Rescue

Eyes alit and glowing with anger He said to the guards as he heard them stir," move and I kill your king, along with his second in command…" Wufei slowly stood and turned around… His dark eyes meeting with prussian blue… This was it… The final battle… In the Realm of Shadows.

Duo held Honey like he had never been able to. Close to his body and trying to keep her warm. "This is a nightmare..." He said softly, as the blonde dreamed the deadly dreams of the past...

The club was full that night. Typical, it always was full, and new customers showed up everyday for a taste of her or one of the other girls. And she was trapped forever in this hell hole. Bright blonde hair streamed just barely reaching her hips; she wore black leather like the rest of them, a tube top, short shorts, a red head band keeping her bangs out of her face and black boots that went to her knees. Her eyes burned a man's soul if he starred at them long enough, an engulfing flame of blue. This was her nightlife, her darkest of secrets.

She was not proud of this life, but fear kept her from leaving it. And it all started when she was fifteen years old. She had run away from home, Her mother and Father murdered. No one could help her, The police hadn't believed her story. 

She cried softly, tears mingling with the rain that splayed and splashed on the asphalt. Honey Starheart's life changed then. When she fell on her knees in the middle of the street. Arms were slashed over her shoulders and once white shirt, now crimson red from her own father's blood. She hugged around her shoulders crying out into the thunder and rain," ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Then she broke down, uncontious from the loss of blood. She fell asleep…

And when she woke up that's when her nightmares began. She woke in a room, the walls crimson red and carpet was a tan color. The bed she slept in was a zebra skin design, and a spa was across from her. The bed was to the left of the door against the wall and on the right wall was a door ajar, which led to a bathroom. To the right of the bathroom door.

She suddenly heard a groan from the bathroom and stiffened, sitting up and looking there, waiting for someone to emerge. She blinked as a man stepped out. He only wore boxers and his eyes were gray, hair a bleach blonde and brushed back neatly.

Something about him frightened her. She stiffened her back against the head of the bed, confused and wondering where the hell she was. "Hello, I see you've awaken my little vixen…" her eyes widened.

Vixen!? How dare he call me such a thing," Who the hell do you think you are!?" she growled. The man stepped across the room and sat next to her, brushing a hand on her right cheek," Your new employer… Your parents are dead where are you going to go? I'll show you a whole new life of lust and pleasure." He leaned in a kissed her neck softly.

Honey growled and pulled on her hand to slap him. but it wouldn't move.. She turned and saw her right hand was cuffed to the bed post. She felt him start kissing lower," GET OFF ME PERV!" Then she kicked him in the chest, but he wasn't even phased. 

Suddenly one hand was around her throat in a choke hold," Human, I've bandaged your wounds when I could have just drank you dry then and there, and I could have raped you while you lay uncontious. I suggest you show a little respect." His eyes had turned red and white fangs bared. He wasn't a man. He was one of them. A vampire.

Honey was breathing hard and struggled with her bonds, when suddenly He'd pinned her shoulders to the bed post, earilly whispering in her ear," Your soul is so pure… pitty I'll have to tint it." and he forced a hard kiss on her that bruised her lips. She kicked and struggled, but with one blow to her head, she'd been knocked dizzy.

"Your innocence is mine." He growled huskilly in her ear, and kissed again forcing his tongue into her throat. While kissing her he cuffed her other hand in the chained shackles above the bed and her head. Then he shackled the other hand above her leaving her venerable to any of his assaults.

She regained strength and started to struggle again when he had broke away.

Now she barely remembered a thing about that night and frankly she didn't want to remember. All Honey knew was that she hated vampires. Yet she was stuck working for one, in the dark dank hole that was called life. Yeah... Life's a bitch then ya die. She had no idea what kept him from making her one of _them_ but for some reason he spared her blood... and ordered the rest of the clan to spare it as well. No one was to touch her in any way... and He hadn't since... _that_ night... Her job in the bar was to serve drinks and nothing more. 

"Come on Trowa..." A boy began to walk into the bar. Another meal for the clan and money in her pocket. She wanted to warn him... To turn away his business. But she couldn't... He was always watching her. And when she was a bad girl, she had punishment.

"Chicken shit." She heard him mutter as he walked to the bar. She smirked, now having to put on her bad girl act and slide across the slick bar top, hopping off and turning to lean over the edge, making it clear to his eyes she was "fully developed."

"What can I get you sir?" She smirked

"Scotch on the rocks." She watched as he was looking her up and down. Truthfully she was disgusted by this, how he was using her as eye candy... If only he knew the danger that awaited him. 

He handed her his ID... flimsy and poorly made. She smirked at the name... Duo Maxwell, like the Maxwell Church that had been victim of "hate crime." It was a hate crime alright... done by her 'masters' clan. She leaned over the top, whispering in his ear," Little young for alchahol aren't ya junior?" 

He smirked right back at her, meeting the challenge," Little young for an escort job aren't ya missy?"

She raised a brow, handing the card back. There was something weird about this one. He was the first ever to pin point her age as younger than 21. That or the first to care.

"My names Duo." He introduced himself as she handed him his drink after making it. "I know, I saw it on the card."

He blinked... This guy never seemed to stop smiling... It was getting annoying. "Arencha gonna tell me what your name is?"

Again a strange question... Men never asked her name, just pinched her ass and cat called her. "...Honey..."

He chuckled," Seriously? That's not just a stage name is it?"

She glared slightly," No my name is really Honey." She grumbled a bit," You want me to keep serving you drinks you better shut up and go choose a girl like the rest of the chumps here."

He smirked again," And if I choose you?"

She raised a brow," Sorry bud, I'm here to give drinks and that's all." 

"Ah I see..." He shrugged, then suddenly starred her in the eye," I'm not here for a joy ride or drinks anyways..."

She starred a moment.

"...I'm here for a greater reason... a much greater reason. You're the girl aren't you? The only human here?"

"..Y...You know their vampires?"

"Hell yeah I know their vampires." He learned in and whispered," I'm here to nail em... You get out so I can go ahead and do my damage." She blinked again then looked down at the counter top,"...I cant..."

"Sure ya can-"

"No really I cant.... He's watching me...."

Duo looked slightly confused," Who?"

She looked at him again,"... My master."

Duo looked around. Over his shoulder... and there he caught sight of the leader of the pack, drinking red wine and seeming to be enjoying himself with two girls, even a man, feeling around him.

He smirked again," This will be interesting." He got up leaving his drink untouched, pulling off his black trench coat and revealing a pure silver sword. He placed two fingers to his mouth and blowed, gathering attention with a whistle. When all heads were turned he began to speak," Hi, My names Duo Maxwell, I'll be your eliminator tonight." 

And he grinned yet again as they began their attack. He turned and tossed the clueless girl a blade, also made of pure silver. But she dare not move when her master had suddenly come to be next to her, feeling up her sides. She stiffened as his hot breath came over her neck, time seeming to slow down. She watched Duo, fighting in slow motion, the night walker speaking into her ear," Come my child... Now is the time... I will make you one of us... place down your blade and I will make it pleasant for you." She felt him feel up her backside, her eyes widening.

"No..." She growled in disobedience and turned with courage and rage in her slicing the blade into his flesh. This was the night of change... She joined in the last fight of her life, the fight for life. She vowed with vengeance that no one would feel pain as long as she did ever again. 

Slowly she began to open her eyes, finding herself starring up at the ceiling..._what am I doing on my back?_ She blinked and turned her head to look at her bandaged shoulder. "Duo?" She sat up aching slightly and she saw that he was lying on the other side of her. Sleeping... It would figure the lazy bum would sleep at a time like this.

She pushed herself to sit up, touching her lips... they were still wet. Then she remembered..._why that sleezy sonnova..._ She would change soon, unless Duo did something. Killed her... She started shaking him,"... Wake up... Duo wake up now..." 

"Hmn?" He gave a questioning moan as he opened one eye. Then sat up," You're awake." He smiled at her. She shook her head," not for long..." She pulled a dagger from the pocket in her boot, and placed it in Duo's hand," Kill me."

"Say what?" He looked at her with eyes wide.

"You heard me... Kill me... Now."

"Are you nutz?!"

"Anything is better then being a soulless blood sucker, even death, now kill me now before the change happens..." Her eyes were so... serious. Duo looked at the dagger with pain in his heart. He knew he had to... against his will..."No." He looked her in the eyes," No I wont kill you."

"Duo, just do it or I will myself!" She glared at him with a sudden spill of tears.

"No I won't do it! I cant!" He threw the dagger aside, then grabbed her arms," I... Cant Honey..." He pulled her close, embracing her and her eyes shot wide in surprise," D-Duo...?"

"I'm not losing you to the darkness, I vowed a long time ago I'd never lose anyone again, Honey what ever it takes I wont let you change.... I won't let you die..."

A pain started in her stomach and she let out a whimper,"... Get away from me Duo... kill me now, its starting..." She pleaded him.

"No...." He layed her down on her back and she started shaking. "Would you rather I go on a biting frenzie!? Do it now!" Her face was getting pale, and she started having convulsions... Violent ones as she started to lose consciousness again, the thirst for blood arising in her. She let out a scream of pain, her head splitting with pain as she resisted it.

Duo wouldn't panic, not when she needed him most. He thought, and prayed _How can I stop it... please God help me stop it, help me save her!_ He closed his eyes _Blood... Relena said something about blood once... I have to make her keep her soul somehow... Blood... willingly given... that's it! The blood of a willing mortal gives a soul!_ "I may not be able to stop your change... But I can make you keep your soul." 

Duo picked up the dagger, and drew a slice in his flesh. She screamed in pain again resisting the thirst... the hunger. He placed his arm to her lips.

" Drink..."

Quatre let out a slight groan as he awakened... He looked about him. Everything was white, surrounded in bright light... welcoming warm light. He looked at Tamara whom lay beside him, dressed in white robes... "How?" He blinked. Then gently shook her awake," Tamara... Tamara wake up." Slowly the redhead blinked her eyes open.

"What in the?" words escaping her mouth as she took in her surroundings. Then she looked to her clothes," How in the nine hells did I get into these clothes?" She looked around again. Quatre shook his head," I have no Idea... Weren't we fighting vampires?"

Tamara nodded," Yeah.... Then I prayed for... protection... Maybe this is part of my powers?" She looked at him in question. Quatre shrugged," Hey don't look at me, I don't know anything about this kinda stuff, I'm still a rookie." 

She grumbled," Your not helping..."

"Taaaaammmmara...." A strange and eirie whisper from around them started to echo.

"What in the?" She blinked.

"Taaaaaaammmmara...." It was a female voice... she was singing. "Tamara, call upon your powers." Both heads turned,".. O....kay... Im a little freaked out now." 

"Ditto..." quoted the blonde soon catching sight of a small shimmering ball of light," I'll show you Tamara." 

The small light stopped before them as they got to their feet, and it formed into the shape of a woman. Features started to appear on the face, color coming to the hair and eyes, yet the skin still so pale," Hello Tamara, I am Lucerezia Noin..." Tamara didnt have a clue who this person was or where she was, thats why she started to ask questions. 

"Ok, who are you, where are we, and what in the heck is goin on here?" She said quickly, a bit panicky even. Noin paused holding out her palm," I'll show you..." Particles started to gather in her hand and a glowing ball of energy began... It soon changed, into a pool of water before them. 

Curiously, Tamara peeked over the edge, then kneeled next to it... Images started to appear before her. She looked closely,"... Heero?" She blinked," Who are all those people?" Noin kneeled next to her," Tamara, You are a higher being, a Giver you know this correct?"

Tamara nodded," Yes..."  
"Your also very powerfull a great part of the prophecy of the vampires... Have you heard it?" She shook her head," No I can say I have not..."

Noin glanced to Quatre smiling a little," Then I will tell you both your parts..."

She took a breath and began," darken the sky, and by name the chosen one will be called, the undead will be healed by the purest one, in prayer is her power, One will sacrifice, to save many, and the half-ling shall kill the king. In end will light triumph even in death."

Tamara blinked,"...what does that mean?"

Noin smiled," I supposed I'll tell you in simpiler forms... The prophecy was not supposed to come so early though, we were hoping you'd be more advanced in your powers... but the powers that be chose now... Tamara you are the purest one, the giver with the ability over wrongful death. Those who were not destined to go you are able to bring back from the dead... You can heal wounds and see the future as well... As she who is pure, you prey and your wishes granted."

"You said one will sacrifice..." Said Quatre slightly out of line,"... who?"

Noin shook her head," I am sorry, young one but I cannot tell you such. You will have to wait and see... for now, you need to stay with Tamara, protect her with your life. When you wake up a light will destroy the vampires around you.

"You mean were only asleep?" asked the young redhead.

Noin nodded," Yes but they cannot see you, God's shield is protecting you like you asked Tamara."

Suddenly they saw a small flash, the form of a tiny fairy blasted by,".. ah... A soul being returned..." Said Noin with a smile,".. Well back you go." The two of them closed their eyes then awakened. Quatre, with his head still in Tamara's lap. He looked up to her with a smile,"... I think you know what we need to do."

She nodded as she sat up and stood, his wounds now healed, he took her hand. Then pulled her to her feet. 

They looked around as there were no vampires in sight... Quatre knew though, they weren't out of danger yet... He drew his sword and took lead of Tamara by her hand. She wouldn't dare let go.

"Leave us." The vampire princess barked to her servants, and of course they did not question her. Trowa slowly followed behind her as she led the way to her chambers. There they would form a plan to stop her brother and bring the prophecy fourth... It was time for it, Vampires lost respect for humans and killed as much as they liked now... even Marikka was ashamed of her own actions.

She closed the door behind them," We have to move quickly, Wufei will be starting his plan by now."

"What plan?" Trowa looked at her with question.

"The plan to use the prophecy in his favor... He's going to kill the chosen one and I'm guessing that's your half-ling friend." 

Trowa blinked, then nodded as she walked to a painting and opened it, a trap door behind it. "This is the quickest way to my brothers main chambers, no one else here knows of it." Then she ascended the stair way... and Trowa was not far behind her. 

They had plunged into the darkness, walking blindly and using the wall as their guide. The only sound was the distant drip of water and Trowa's soft breath. Marikka had no breath. She had no need to breath.

Finally he felt her hand on his chest, sign to stop. Then a small crack of light through a door, as she slowly pushed it open... The door was behind a red curtain, so hidden in a obvious place. "Stay here..." She whispered to him and stepped out peeking past the curtain... and sure enough there was her brother. A crossbow aimed at his head and a gun aimed to his puppet Milliardo. Marikka waved Trowa to come near and for now they stayed quiet, watching...

However, Marikka knew, if they were there long enough and any vampire got close enough... their cover would be blown for Trowa reeked of human.

Heero smirked," Step away from the girl Wufei." The vampire king placed his hands up but still with this annoying confidant smirk on his face... _what in the fuck does he find so amusing?_

Heero pulled the arrow back in the cross bow quickly replacing the gun towards Milliardo, loaded now and ready to shoot for any sudden movements. "Dear dear little half-ling..." Wufei began in a mocking tone.

"Have you no respect? It is not the king you have the right to face just yet... But first you must defeat my soldiers..." Suddenly there was a vampire pulling back Relena's neck poised to drink. "One move and she dies.... what do you say 'chosen one'?" Wufei's untrustworthy smirk turned into a cruel curve of his lips...

__

What the hell is he trying to pull? ... well no matter.... fine Wufei, I'll play your little game. "As you wish... but if any harm comes to Relena or the others I swear..."

"Yes yes they will be kept safe until the duels have completed... but such things will only be completed by death... either you die, or your opponent dies..."

Heero glared," So be it..."

Wufei clapped his hands," Good then let the games begin!" Heero's first opponent came from the ceiling, landing in a crouched position about 10 feet from him. "This is your first opponent... You will fight her, and win the chance against Milliardo... Then the chance against me."

Heero unloaded the cross bow and folded it back," what ever, just fight already..."

"As you wish brother dear..." He looked up eyebrows raised... This girl before him. Did she just call him her brother? 

He looked up, straight at her, utter shock in his expression. She stood, head still bowed and a slight grin upon her face. She whipped back her hair reveling her face... the same bone structure, only slightly slimmer, the same color hair, the same intense eyes... He blinked, speaking only in curiosity as his fears were then answered,".... Terry?"

A cruel smile formed her eyes growing redder, "That's my name, the last one you'll ever say..."

_____________________________________

Yes I am sorry, this is short and another cliff hanger ^ ^

Relena: NO YOUR NOT!

Ok so I'm not, but it was taking to long and I didn't wanna keep you all waiting ^ ^

Relena:... wonderful....

Well think of it this way, now you have a wonderful fight scene to look forward too.

Relena: *growl* I hate you...

I know :D

****

Teasers: On the next exciting chapter of Blood Lust! Ha ha. tricked you, you though chapter 6 would be the fight between Wufei and Heero! but oh no! Will Heero really fight and have to kill his twin sister? Will he even make it to Milliardo? Will Honey keep her soul? or suck Duo's blood out? (that sounds dirty ) Find out on the next chapter of Blood Lust: Revenge Of The Halfling


	7. Revenge of The Halfling

Alright ya'll here we go! its shorter than usual but its a chapter! Have fun!

****

Title: Blood Lust

****

By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan and Relena Peacecraft

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: Mostly Het, some Yaoi and Yuri on the vampires part because it is my understanding they know no gender- just fuck who ever looks good to them. Explicit Language- some very light lime.

****

Pairings: 1XR, 2X Honey Starheart, 3X Marikka Morgan, 4X Tamara Yugi (changed for the sake of the fic), 5X Sally, 6X Noin

****

Disclaimer: I don't own didily squat! blah!

****

Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, our own insane dumb fuck minds- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^

****

Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ er uhm… yeah

________________________________________________________________________

Blood Lust: Chapter VII, Revenge Of The Halfling

Food was hard to find on these bare streets... the orphan boys knew that all their lives. It was hard. This boy was merely ten years old, however, for some strange reason able to take care of himself... That's why he never went to an orphanage and didn't plan on going. Ever...

He was alone, a rouge. Ever since that... thing... Took his parents life. Both of them were out numbered. He hated that race, what ever it was. Those people. Forever he would hate them for the pain they caused. 

That fateful night three years ago. He was seven, out shopping with his parents. He can't remember when he was so happy before then. Just being with his family made him a happy kid. Until they took a wrong turn. They were jumped by the most horrifying of creatures. Eyes glowed blood red, and the warm liquid stained their lips and teeth. They were monsters. 

Amazingly, they spared him when he heard the cries of pain from his mother and his father fighting to protect them both... Then he told him to run, as far as he could. He'd never forget that night. Or the time he went back hours later to find them both, dead on the cold floor. 

There was no way he could find food tonight, yet he was hungry as all hell... Quietly he stepped past a gate to Sunny Side Orphanage. It was a tall building, over-run with vines on the walls and only a few windows glowed lamp light. Pearl color paint glowed in the moon's light and he could smell the aroma of food cooked for the kids.

He wished he could have that food without having to stay there. Trowa liked being on his own and he never intended to join any club for the homeless. Still... Food was hard to resist.

Placing one hand on the black bar gate, he looked at the space between each bar... maybe just barely big enough for him to squeeze through. He looked to make sure no one was watching him or to see there were no dogs about the yard. He decided he would only take what he needed then leave on his way. In and out just like that. 

He sucked in his stomach and placed one leg through then an arm and shoulder. When there was resistance he began to push his body through, the squeeze tight, and hard on his hips. Then he stopped for a moment thinking he was stuck. "Crap." He muttered to himself, now determined to get through.

He jerked his body and slipped the rest of him right through the gap, the extra inertia tossing him to the grass below. He decided he would just climb over when he came out, it might be less painful.

Immediately, Trowa was back on his feet and running through the empty play yard. Wind picked up... cold wind, and it blew the creaky swing set around, startling the young boy. He began to investigate for a back door or a pantry. 

Something strange was scaring him right now. Just an eerie feeling. Something was telling him to get inside. Get out of the night. Then he heard a demon like growl from behind him. Whipping his head around he looked to see it... The glowing red eyes and dark frame. He backed up slowly to a door, turning to see the knob. He grabbed it and turned frantically when the creature charged.

There was no time for him to be silent anymore, he banged on the door yelling," Help!!" He looked back, it was walking to him slowly now, as if it knew nothing was going to help him. He kept banging on the door, now his back turned to it. He said nothing now, looking around for escape, but found none.

Suddenly the door was opened, and lamp light poured out. He felt his shoulder being grabbed and yanked into the building, the door slammed, then a hard thump against it. He stumbled back, then scooted across the floor breathing hard in horror and anxiety, until his back was against the wall. He looked up at the closed door... a large gold cross was painted on it.

Now he was curious as to who had heard him. Who had come to save him? A young woman was looking out the window, her hair brown and split to the sides. She picked up a cross hanging off a nail," Be gone Demon! Be gone and go back to your master!" She was yelling... wait... That was a demon!?

Once satisfied the vampire had left she turned and smiled with kind eyes to Trowa," You shouldn't be out alone at night little one." Then she stepped to him and offered a hand to help him up.

Trowa just starred blankly, still a little shocked of recent events. Innocent green eyes starred back into kind blue. "Come on now I won't bite you... My name is Sally, I'm the teacher here." Reluctantly, Trowa took her hand and she helped him up. "I'm... I'm Trowa..." She seemed interested," That's a nice name, good to meet you Trowa.... where are your parents at this hour? Surely their worried about you?"

He shook his head,"... No....they...Their gone."

"Gone?"

"Killed... by one of those things...."

Sally looked over her shoulder out the window," Oh my, you poor thing... Well stay here if you like, there's plenty of room." She offered her hand again. He starred a moment. Then took her hand and she led him out of what looked like the laundry room.

They came to a room that looked lit up and happy. Bright and full of laughter. There were toys everywhere, ones for small children and ones for kids his age. For about another three years Trowa began to think of Sally as a second mother. He was always helping her during class, learning as much as he could about the world... He was strangely happy. None of the other kids had a clue of his past though. No not one knew that vampires existed. That's why he was the only one who had special classes. Sally was what they called a 'hunter.' A person who went out at night on patrol for vampires. She worked with some man named Peacecraft and his two children. One boy that was older than him and a girl that had to be a year or two younger. She taught him how to make weapons, how to fight, and how to destroy them. He enjoyed these classes. He wanted vengeance for his parent's deaths.

His life was changing for the better. Until that one night...The night sadness came into his life again. He was 13, he and Sally out on patrol. Cold laughter echoed in the alleyway they resided in. Sally with a cross bow ready to fire,"... Where are you Wufei...."

"Where your eyes can not see mortal."

Trowa looked around, "Only in this realm will the eyes of the innocent find me." Trowa was glaring, stake in hand and silver bullet loaded in a handgun. "Come out!" He yelled, getting sick of the games the vampire prince played. 

Back to back they stood, ready at fire. Then He struck, slashing Sally across her face, She went down. "No you don't!" Yelled Trowa and he fired in the direction Wufei had run, growling slightly at his miss. He ran to Sally's side and stood guard waiting. "Are you ok?" 

"Yes I'm fine... remember what I taught you Trowa."

He nodded and aimed ready for the fight,".... come out coward..."

"I think not little boy, Our time to fight will come someday, though not tonight. Nothing personal, I'm just a little.... thirsty." Then he was knocked down from behind, and he heard the scream of her being slashed, blood splashed onto his cheek. "Sally!" He turned and fired straight at Wufei, but the vampire avoided, running off into the night, his evil cackle echoing. "I'll be back for you someday boy!"

Trowa ran to her side. She was breathing but her neck and sides beat up badly. He looked to her arm... broken, the bone through the skin. "Can you sit up?" He asked her. She tried to shake her head, but it hurt to badly. This was nothing his training was prepared for. "Did you drink?" Once again she answered no.

He reached into her pocket and dialed for an ambulance... That night he learned... She was now paralyzed from the waist down... Wufei had snapped her back. She couldn't help him anymore and if he stayed with her they would come back. 

"Trowa come here..." He heard her pulling him out of his thoughts as she lay in the hospital bed.

He nodded and was by her side in a matter of seconds,"... This is it my boy... You've been trained enough... I want you to go live with Mr. Peacecraft... "

"But-"

"Don't argue... The orphanage is safe enough for me, there are spells from givers to last me till I die." She stroked back a strand of hair,"... Now, Mr. Peacecraft will be here soon to take you in. He will take care of you and you will train with your colleagues Relena and Milliardo.... Behave for him Trowa."

The young boy nodded... She may be paralyzed but at least she wasn't dead...Like his real mother.

That night when he walked out of the hospital and said the last of his good byes he was not longer just Trowa Barton... He was a Hunter. Simple and True, a hunter.

***

This was it now, Heero would fight his own flesh and blood to save her. To the bitter end. He knew she was no longer his sister Terry... She was a blood sucking monster. He smiled slightly as she charged at him, her teeth bared and nails ready to sink into his flesh. But it wouldn't be that easy.

He stepped to the side, and dodged another of her swipes then ducked down, tripping her. "Come now Terry, you're my blood line I thought you'd fight better than that." She smiled," Oh I'm just getting warmed up." Within seconds she was on her feet, and like lightning she thrust her fist striking his face. 

Taken aback that she had actually hit him, Heero stepped back. "So... you want to play hard ball... alright I'm game." And he charged her, jumping into the air, with every intention of delivering a blow from his foot to her face, for a quick knock out.

***

At first she refused... but the scent was so... appealing to her... It filled her senses and she was losing control. "Duo, get away from me."

"Drink..."

"I wont..."

"Just do it! I'm giving you blood to keep your soul!" She screamed again. Then hunger and pain of trying to keep back was getting worse. She was squirming on the ground. The smell of his blood so intoxicating. Then he put his arm to her lips," Now Honey!" That was when she suddenly she lost control... She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She grabbed his arm and didn't bite... just drank. He flexed his arm... the rush going through him.

Then he closed his eyes... His blood was rushing, being pulled and sucked right out of the vein in his arm. Was this what it felt like when a vampire was sucking your blood out? He started to grow tired... from the loss of blood, but he couldn't fall asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at her, drinking hungrily.

They started to roll back," H... Honey stop..." It was like she didn't hear him. His blood filled her mouth and just tasted so good to her... She couldn't get enough. Duo started to hallucinate. Scenes from his past started to flood back. When his mother left him crying in the streets... The fire that burned the church he lived in, and the ones responsible. The red eyes of the ones responsible. When Sister Helen died in his arms and blessed him.

"Honey please...s-stop. Your going to... oh God..." If she kept drinking his blood she was going to kill him. "S... STOP!" Then as if on cue she suddenly let go of him, her eyes flashing bright white light, as something came back inside her. What Duo assumed to be her soul. "Bout time..." He fell back, tired and still bleeding. Now he was just slightly pale from loss of blood. Beads of sweat running down his nose, he pushed himself to sit up and watched as the light from her eyes died away, and the fangs in her mouth retracted. 

Then she collapsed back down breathing hard. "Why...." She coughed... Her soul was back inside her and she felt guilty for drinking from him like that. For not stopping sooner. "Why didn't you just kill me!?" She forced herself to sit up, a tear trailing her face. "I couldn't bring myself too." She started to cover her eyes. She didn't let anyone see her cry, not ever. 

"....But this is a fate worse than death...Duo now I have to drink blood to live, I've now become everything I stand against...." She couldn't stop them now. They'd come... No matter how hard she tried, the tears would come. 

She felt her skin... cold as death. And her color pale, her eyes no longer the soft sunny blue they always were... They were cold and gray now. Like Heero's we're. "I've become one of them..."

She was surprised when warm arms were suddenly wrapped around her, hugging her close. Her back to his chest and his head resting on her shoulder. "No, you'll never be like them... Your not soulless Honey... and we'll find a way to make you human again, we'll restore you, I swear it."

She looked down at his arms,"...Y...You're not afraid to touch me?" She glanced to her shoulder. He answered by hugging her tighter," I'd never be...We're in this together Hun. We'll think of something." for a moment they were both silent. Then she nodded. "Yes... but I...I smell something. Tamara's close by I can sense her... And Heero... I bet there fighting...They need our help Duo."

He nodded,".. Well let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves and bolt then." A confidant smile came across his face. This was the Duo Maxwell she knew, full of bright humor. Not the sadness he harbored before. He stood offering his hand to her. She took it and to the door they went. Honey examining it... If she was correct, with new demonic strength she could bust it down no problem.

While she did that, Duo stood off to the side, thinking as he loaded crossbows and guns... How Wufei had sent that pack of vamps that day. In broad daylight, The Maxwell church was set a blaze... Father Maxwell dying in his sleep... and he stayed with sister Helen till she took her last breath. That was when he truly started to believe God existed. She blessed him and it was a miracle he survived... but still he was angry. The most important people in the world had been taken from him. Later in life his friend, Milliardo, taken into betrayal... He wondered in sleepless nights, if everything he touched would shatter... every person he got close to would die. 

But there was no reason to dwell on that now. He met Trowa and became a hunter after working at a bar for two or three years after that. And the day he met Honey and got on her bad side had to be the most hilarious day of his life.... Good times he remembered. Now those days were in danger of shattering again... He had to protect those precious memories... and especially the ones he loved now.

Suddenly he heard a slam and looked up. Sure enough, Honey was right and the door was on the ground. She smirked slightly looking back at him.

" Get your cap Junior, were goin to the ball game." She grinned, and out they both went in hot pursuit and ready for a hell of a fight.

***

"Come now Brother dear, get up!" Heero had been thrown back into a wall... a dirty trick he had not expected.He growled slightly glaring at Terry and whipping the blood from his lip. "I have the strangest feeling you're holding back Heero..." Wufei cunningly stated as he stepped down from his throne. Then slipping his fingers in Relena's hair, her face becoming disgusted by his touch.

"Perhaps I should motivate that inner anger of yours?" Then he grabbed her hair yanking her head back. "Let go of my hair before I decide to take actions of my own!"

"Quiet girl, or I'll just slit your throat now... this fight is merely entertainment..." Wufei smirked again."

"A bit confidant aren't you?" Heero stood, a new, twisted look in his eyes... A mixture of pure evil and the anger he felt. Within a blink of an eye, a silver dagger had left Heero's hand, pinning Chinese silk to the wall behind Relena. "Touch her again... and I won't miss..."

***

In the darkest of halls, Tamara had suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, a violent surge of pain rushing to her head. She fell to the floor on her knees," T-Tamara, you ok?!" Quatre kneeled beside her.

The images were blurred a little. Flashes of Heero's face glazed past her closed eyes in her special mind. Another girl... She looked almost identical to him... The similarity was to close, she had to be a relative... But why would he fight family? She held her head in pain, it feeling like someone had split it wide open with a battle axe, than dumping hot molting lava right inside to burn her brain. Yet just as soon as it came the pain was gone and Tamara found herself lying on the floor and starring up into the kind eyes that were Quatre's.

"Tamara?" He blinked.

"....Visions..." She coughed and sat up, the blonde rookie helping her to her feet. "We have to find Heero." 

"Huh? Why? Right now?" 

"Yes!" She looked down the passageways they had choices of. One she sensed safety, it probably was the way directly out of this hell hole... The other she sensed only danger and pure evil. Her gut wrenched as she tried to make the decision of where to go... The smart person would go the safe route... But a giver, like herself who sensed light in the darkness... took danger.

And down this dark path they went, footsteps echoing in empty halls, Quatre drawing his silver sword out, and taking lead. He turned where Tamara told him, looking back and checking on her every few seconds. Suddenly he stopped, Tamara running into him,"... er... we've got company..." The both of them starred up at some exceptionally tall vampires, beads of red glaring down at them.

"eh...Slicey dicey?" asked Tamara nervously.

"Love to." Quatre took a swing, destroying the first, then three more came. "Take the giver!" Earie dead voices said, one knocking Quatre aside for they had not a need for him just yet. As cold hands grabbed Tamara's wrist and yanked her towards them, she screamed. Kicking them," LET GO!"

Then she thrust out her hands in panic, a blast of hot white light sprayed out of them, first killing their flesh, then causing their bones to disintegrate. She looked up as she heard hurried foot steps to run away,".... wha-...huh... Did I do that?" She blinked starring at her hands. Then Quatre smiled at the confused girl, helping her to her feet. "We'd better hurry." She nodded and off they went again.

__

How can she be so damn fast!? The prophesized champion thought to himself as the blood sucking soldier dodged almost all of his assaults. Quickly he jumped over one of her deadly kicks and slammed his own fist into her jaw, throwing her back only slightly. Terry held that side of her face, and licked up the slightest taste of blood around her mouth. Her own blood.

Then, Heero took a hurried slash at Terry with his bare hands. Deep down he did not want to kill her at all, but now he saw he had to. This wasn't the happy sister he had when he was young. This was a monster he was fighting. Easily Terry avoided his assault, ducking under his hands and ramming him in the gut with her head. Now winded Heero fell back, and before he could even look up, she was in the air and delivered a powerful kick to the same place.

He was on the ground now and could hear them all laughing at him... They all started chanting," Half-ling..." Over and over he heard that word in his head. He looked up cringing at the strange pain in his chest... His sister was walking towards Wufei, and she knelt before him.

The vampire king, merely smiled cruelly towards Heero," You see chosen one? You cannot win in this territory.." Then he unsheathed a sword, holding the hilt to Terry. Gladly she accepted and smiled with sympathy to Heero," Pity, you would have made a good soldier here, brother... Now... Let's end this!" And she took off towards him, silver sword in hand and ready to strike him dead.

He had to think quickly, get out of the way, stop her, and do something before the sword came down. Beside him were the red curtains of the entrance to this chamber. Acting quickly, he grabbed a hand full of cloth and yanked hard, bringing it all down. Then he took the poll that held it above the door and just as Terry brought the blade down, he used it to stop the deadly attack, blocking from his chest and neck.

"HA! A futile attempt to save you! You can't hold that poll their forever Halfling!" She said in utter amusement and only pushed down harder on the sword, Heero using all the resistance in the muscles of his arms and body to keep the blade from slicing him. It was no use... He would have to resort to extreme measures. "I will have my revenge!"

__________

I am finished! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Relena: DAMN YOU! I HATE CLIFF HANGERS!

Really? I love em...

Relena: WHY DO YOU DO SO MANY DAMN CLIFF HANGERS!?

Just to drive you crazy really....

Relena: .... I hate you....

I know ^ ^ Anyways, Teasers!

****

Teasers: On the next exciting chapter of Blood Lust! Marikka and Trowa look on to the fight, Relena trying to get out of her locks, will Heero be able to call his strength and defeat his own sister? Will Tamara get there in time to stop the killing? What will Honey and Duo do now? Is Relena EVER going to get the hell out of that hell hole? Find out in Blood Lust, Chapter 8: The Lights in the Shadows.


	8. Light in the Shadows

MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!!!

Relish: FINALLY!

Yeah, I mean damn it took me forever to finish this... Well to not delay you any longer, on to the ficcy

Title: Blood Lust

****

By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan and Relena Peacecraft

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: Mostly Het, some Yaoi and Yuri on the vampires part because it is my understanding they know no gender- just fuck who ever looks good to them. Explicit Language- some very light lime.

****

Pairings: 1XR, 2X Honey Starheart, 3X Marikka Morgan, 4X Tamara Yugi (changed for the sake of the fic), 5X Sally, 6X Noin

****

Disclaimer: I don't own didily squat! blah!

****

Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, our own insane dumb fuck minds- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^

****

Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ er uhm… yeah

________________________________________________________________________

Blood Lust: Chapter VIII, The Lights in The Shadows

"I will have my revenge!" She yelled at him, _her revenge!? First Wufei kills our parents, kidnaps Relena, and makes my life a living hell and she says she wants revenge!?_ He used his weight and the pole to throw her off him, then Heero was on his feet and before she knew it, had the pole aimed for her heart." It won't kill you but it'll hurt like hell...." He gave a famous glare at her," What do you mean your revenge?"

Suddenly her look of cruel play turned only to anger, "You left me to die, Heero Yuy, You left me alone to be fed to the wolves that night... Wufei took me in, and has nurtured all my needs ever since that night... but now... you'll pay for all the suffering I took in!"

She thrust the sword to him, it making a loud clang on the pole," DIE HALFLING!"

She got to her feet and now started fighting with all her strength, the pole protecting Heero would only last so long.... He needed to think of something, and fast.

The vampire princess and her secret lover looked on... The prophecy would come to pass, and Marikka could only stand by and watch. "There's got to be something we can do..." Trowa said aloud to himself, watching the siblings fight. Then Relena caught Marikka's eye. "There is... "

"What?"

"We can get the girl out of here..."

Trowa looked up. Sure enough, there she was, the one they had come for in the first place before all this prophecy stuff started up. 

He glanced back at Marikka," And if you get caught?"

She smirked in full confidence of herself," who says I will?"

In one instant, she had given him a lingering kiss then slipped away through the shadows of the room. She crouched close to the floor, coming across drops of blood that obviously belonged to the halfling. She knew that smell... In her thoughts she moved with the hopes that her wicked half brother would not sense her. Her breath was getting quicker as she sneaked past the tall pillars, which enclosed the fight.

Her heart dared not to make a sound, and she took control of her excited breath, stopping a moment to quiet herself. Then seeing as no one was watching her, it seemed safe, she continued on towards Relena.

Trowa slowly loaded a silver bullet into his gun and kept alert for any that would run after her. If one blood-sucking twit took a step towards her, he would fire. He kept he aim at the ready, and towards Wufei... his guess was that before any other, the ominous vampire king would be the first to sense her if any one else did. 

Wufei smirked a bit. _So dear sister... you did dare to return.._ He glanced in the direction Marikka was crawling in the darkened corners... no others had noticed her yet. Trowa's hypothesis was right, he was the first to sense her. Wufei looked with his eyes, yet did not turn his head. Then he began to watch the fight further, allowing the princess to reach her goal... for now.

"Stop fighting and accept your death!" Terry swung her sword angrily, and Heero drew his own to bring a loud clang from the silence. Her eyes changing the dangerous tone of red as her motives were being revealed. He threw her away with his blade, but she came right back, making another clang. Her anger was fueling her strength, however, none can fight properly if blinded by emotion. He moved away, dodging her attacks until he could see her slip up. Hopefully, the opportunity would come soon.

Honey stormed down the halls, Duo not far behind. She was angry herself and now, either wanted to kill the vampire who sired her, or the vampire king himself. "Hun stop going so fast, you'll run into things we're not ready for."

"Your not but I sure as hell am."

"Stop for a minute, lets think a second!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Since when do you try to come up with plans?" She stopped giving him only a moment to voice his opinion before she ran off on the war path for Milliardo.

"There's gotta be some chance to get Milliardo's soul back, He was a great friend of ours don't you remember?" His eyes pleaded with her, concerned. At that time Milliardo had sired her, he was angry and found the crime unforgivable as well, yet he was still Milliardo. His eyes showed mercy, yet Honey, her eyes only anger.

"He's a traitor! I don't care about him any longer!"

"Calm down!"

"NO!" She ripped her wrist away, as his heart pounded making a choice. He had to shock her somehow into being thrown off thought and calming down. His mind made off and going on total instinct of emotion, he grabbed her and whipped her back around,

" What the hell are you doing!?" She asked, almost angry.

Then she was silenced by his lips pressed to hers. Her eyes went wide in surprise and slowly his hands slipped up, and hugged her to him. She couldn't explain this feeling inside her... Sort of fuzzy, yet it wasn't complete. Her heart didn't pound with excitement like it should. But his did... loud and clear, she could hear it. Slowly he let go of her and starred a minute... Then looked a little nervous," I... I'm s-sorry, I wasn- I mean I didn-"

"Just shut up." Now it was Duo's turn to be surprised as she returned his feelings, letting her lips dance upon his. Strangely enough this was bliss...

Noin watched the two, grinning some,"... Your close Honey but not yet... Soon you'll regain your heartbeat if all goes well... Now... Let us check out halfling situation." and she waved her hand over what looked like a crystal ball to look on the fight... "Who do you speak to Lucerezia?" 

What some would consider an Angel approached from behind her. "Oh... Dorothy." She looked over her shoulder at a winged woman. (A/N: ok ok it doesn't fit but for the sake of the ficcy...) Then past her two more, Catherine and Hilde.

In heaven, there were archangels, who were ordered by God to look after the earth and they had lower angels that served and did there bidding at times. That was the Nature of these four. Arch angels, ordered to watch over the vampire prophecy.

"I speak to myself in this situation..."

"So you have spoken with the giver already?" Asked the youngest of the angels, Hilde.

Noin nodded. Catherine seemed worried still, "Lucerezia, those two that fight?" She pointed to the ball, "They are the halflings correct?" The raven-haired girl nodded. "Is there nothing we can do to assist?"

Dorothy interrupted before Noin could answer," Of course not! They are on their own now... What happens is destined... as an Angel, never forget your place... those whom you watch must make their own choices and fight for their own..."Helplessly, Catherine looked on. She really wanted to help.

Quatre and Tamara were running as fast as the both of them could down the cold dank halls. Blood stained and made up their scent as they proceeded to find Wufei's main chamber. If she didn't get there soon, they were all, to put it bluntly, pretty much fucked. "Tamara, I want you to know..." He trailed off, catching breath as he ran desperatly looking.

"Yeah?" 

"If we don't live through this... I protect you because you gave me hope."

She smiled... "We will live Quatre." They went on in the darkness, foot steps echoing in the hall behind them. 

A cruel evil chuckle followed the steps. _That's what you think giver..._

Heero was thrown back, knocking over a lamp. But before Terry could make a slice at him, he rolled away and placed his sword up to block. Then with all the strength of his legs and arms he forced her away... The opportunity had not come yet. _Why isnt she messing up!?_

Marikka crept across the floor, oblivious to knowing she had already been spotted. She crouched behind the pillow Relena lay on and tugged her hair slightly to get her attention. "Ow! What the?" Relena whipped around and came face to face with the girl she had only known as vampire princess, her enemy.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring daggers.

Marikka placed a finger to her lips to silence her," Shh, I'm getting you out of here, be grateful." Relena only glared back and mouthed off," Why should I trust you?"

Marikka sat on her knees and placed her hands on her hips in defense," Frankly, you have no choice." Grumbling a little about how arrogant human girls were, she pulled a hair-pin from her scalp and began to pick the locks that bound her objective.

Every so often, she looked up... The prophet and Wufei's puppet still fought each other, like enraged wolves over a scrap of meat. And to her benefit, he was still watching them enjoying every moment. Relena felt the relive of loosened locks and Marikka smirked to her accomplishment. They got up and began to sneak away, almost home free, when suddenly," Not so fast sister..."

Both their hearts stopped... "Shit." Marikka cursed and grabbed Relena's hand running like the devil himself was chasing. 

They heard gunshots, Trowa was firing at anyone who moved towards them. They were almost to the curtain and Heero looked a moment," GO RELENA!" She looked back at him with worry," Heero what about you?" She shouted at him.

"Just GO!" He turned just in time to block Terry's blade from hitting his neck. She stopped, and he looked over his shoulder at her, "GO DAMMIT!" Screaming at her to leave she reluctantly turned around to run again but found herself slamming right into her own brother and falling down. He already had Marikka by the wrist. "Unhand me!" She commanded, yet he would not obey.

"Milliardo..." She starred up at him.

Trowa came out of hiding to aim his gun to Milliardo," Put her down!" He yelled, yet his former comrade only smirked, and drew Marikka in-front of him as a shield," Unless you want me to kill her, lower your weapon." Growling some Trowa glared," Not until you put them down..."Both entered a stare down. Then Milliardo leaned down, and grabbed Relena by the hair," I'll cut her throat now if you wish."

She let out a whimper of pain and starred in shock. He was never like this... Wufei had changed him to a demon... a monster.

The weaponry specialist of the hunters scowled. Then in defeat he dropped his weapon and faster than Wufei could command, other vampires came with chains and bound his hands behind his back. Two others came and took Relena and Marikka from Milliardo," Fool, light cant win the darkness..."

Relena suddenly filled with rage at those words, kicked him as hard as she could in the shin, and he stepped away kneeling a bit from the surprise of pain. "How could you ever say such things! The Milliardo I know always fought the dark and loved all he came to who would fight along side him, that was my brother, why have you betrayed us!?" Angry tears spat from her eyes. He turned around to glare at her, and grabbed her chin holding her head still," watch your tongue mortal... I am no longer Milliardo Peacecraft... He was weak..."

Disgusted she looked away. Heero was pre-occipied with the one survivor of his family trying to take his life. Still she attacked with her emotions, and she made one mistake finally. Terry charged at him, sword aimed for only one place, his heart. But Heero saw this coming. He side-stepped as she went past and brought his knee up to slam straight into her gut, knocking the wind from her lungs... She was frozen there for a moment, eyes wide with shock... He actually got her. Slowly, her eyes began to close as she collapsed. That one hurt, it hurt like hell.

Then quickly, he spun around and broke out in a run towards Milliardo. His sword was not raised, but he brought his leg up. The vampire didn't even see it coming as he turned around, and found himself to have the wind knocked out of him as well... Heero had slammed his foot into Milliardo's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Rather confidant now, but not losing his head, he looked at the other vampires and grabbed Relena a little harder than he wanted to, pulling her out of the way. Then he brought his blade up, quicker than lightning and severed the heads of the ones holding His love and the vampire Princess captive.

"Are you alright Relena?"

She looked at him and didn't say anything. She just embraced him, hugging tightly and crying her eyes out," You were right from the start... I'm not as strong as I think I am, Heero, I want to go home."

He thought he heard his heart skip a beat... But quickly he calmed it, when he heard clapping behind him... He looked over his shoulder to see Wufei was standing right behind him," Bravo Halfling, but aren't you forgetting something... In the face of battle, never let your guard down." In one instant regular steel was seen, Wufei had drawn a dagger from its sheath to the side of him. And quicker than he had gotten it out he had stabbed Heero literally in the back.

Tamara suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Quatre... I have a bad feeling..." He turned around and grabbed her wrist, "Then there's no time to waste, come on." _Please God, don't let this feeling be accurate, please let everyone be alright..._And they ran, finding themselves at a door way. They stopped there and watched as Wufei forced the blade into Heero's back. Tamara gasped," Oh God!" and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Oh shit..." Quatre starred, and gripped her hand tighter in his fist.

Honey stepped away from Duo, "Fresh blood..." She looked around, her senses became alive and she started to run at the speed of the wind, Duo not far behind. "What's wrong!?" He shouted after her. "No time to explain! Someones dying!" And they kept on, her nose following the smell... this wasn't normal blood though... something told her all hell was going to break lose... fear pumped through her veins as she dashed. Then she stopped nearly running right into Tamara," You two felt it also?" She asked... but both of them looked as if they had seen a ghost. She knew she wouldn't like what she was going to see... but she disobeyed her gut and looked in the same direction as them... and soon stood just as dumbfounded and with the same hopeless stare. Duo stopped behind her breathing harshly," You wanna give me some warning before you pull that?"

He cocked his head to the side," what's everyone looking at?" Then he soon joined in the loss of hope... He seemed to take it much harsher, falling to his knees. "No...Heero..." His best friend had a knife in his back... and time seemed to stop.

His eyes went wide as the dagger slashed through his clothes and pierced his flesh... a gurgling sound came from his throat and it got more difficult to breath. "HEERO!" Relena's scream distant in his ears as the dagger was pulled out and he fell into her arms... She slumped down, tears stung her eyes red.

Marikka starred in shock at her half brother, her eyes wide and as large as twice their size,"... Wufei..." She fell to her knees... It was over, all over. He killed the prophet... He'd one. Despair filled their hearts as Relena held Heero to her, his blood staining her shirt... It was all her fault... She felt like it was her fault...

Marikka starred at Wufei, glaring daggers and tears in her eyes as she starred to the dead champion... The whole room began to darken and she looked up to the sky window seeing that it had to have been noon outside yet the sky was dark and demons were beginning to fly from the sky. The very demons known in the legends of Armageddon. She looked at him," ...Wufei... What have you done..."

Trowa starred on... Heero was dead... He didn't want to believe it but he was dead. Still no expression or tears came from that mask known as his face. He moved quickly elbowing the vampires that held him captive and watched them fall, and started to run towards Marikka and Relena, when suddenly lightning had struck out of nowhere and he just barely avoided. He looked back and saw Tamara and the rest.

Her eyes were glowing, an aerie light, and it seemed like the roof had split open in earthquake. Quatre took a step back, as she began to walk towards Wufei. A light shot down from the sky and her hair changed color to pure white and robes appeared on her to match. Each step she made in advance was light, yet made the vampire palace rumble.

The vampire king starred a moment. Then smirked," You think you'll destroy me with simple hocus pocus?" The look in his eye was confident, and arrogant. She boldly smiled back and without a word raised her hands. Shimmering balls of light descended five of them. Each was pure white, yet two seemed to have a purple spot. One, which had a purple spot, she took from her hand... and blew it. Then like a bullet it shot and just as Terry was bringing herself to sit up, it shot into her, right through the chest. She fell back, her eyes flashing pure light and suddenly she felt her heart beating and blood flowed in her veins.

The sensations were too much to handle, she hadn't felt them for so long... and there she fell blacking out. Wufei looked at Terry, only slight concern. _What is that giver trying to pull?_ Then another ball with a purple spot and she blew on it. The same process happened to Milliardo, yet he stayed awake, breathing hard as he began to stare at his sister. "...R... Relena?" He said to her. But she didn't respond... She sat, crying with Heero in her arms.

She blew two at the same time, one shot Honey in the chest, making her fall to her knees... suddenly she needed to breath, and her heart pumped blood... were those bits of light life and souls? Duo kneeled next to her patting her back as she held her throat, getting used to breath.

The other went right into Marikka and she started to fall as well, Trowa dashing and catching her before she blacked out into unconscious sleep. He went to his knees and held her in his lap, starring back at Tamara.

Finally, the last ball," Killed in the wrong from the sky I call," the sky seemed to call out Heero's name. "Be soul and the heart, be swift in the mind, I call you back to the real of life." She extended her hand out and the ball grew brighter.

This last ball of shimmering light was the only thing that made the room seeable and now blinded the eyes of demons. The ones outside the palace, and the last, who stood in this room. This was it, It was time for all of them to rise to destiny.

I Know I know, it was short...

Relish: Another Cliff Hanger... Im going to hurt you

Ehheheheh ^ ^;;; well I wanted to drag out atleast one more chapter.

Relish: Your dead you know...

Neko-Yasha's evil Twin: Why do you enjoy cliff hangers so?

Arent you supposed to be writing sunrise to sunset?

Neko-Yasha's evil Twin: Geh.... Er

Thats what I thought, shaddap... anyways! on the next exciting chapter of Blood Lust!

****

Teasers: Heero has been hurt, Is that his life energy Tamara beholds? Will they ever defeat Wufei? Who was that evil voice following Quatre and Tamara? Will Neko ever stop doing cliff hangers? WILL THIS DAMN FIC EVER END!?!?! Find out in the next Exciting chapter of Blood Lust Chapter 9, Drawn from Heaven


	9. Drawn From Heaven

Welp, here we go with another chapter... Sorry about all the cliff hangers, I'm just a sick twisted person who likes to torture the reader ^ ^;;;

****

Title: Blood Lust

****

By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan and Relena Peacecraft

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: Mostly Het, some Yaoi and Yuri on the vampires part because it is my understanding they know no gender- just fuck who ever looks good to them. Explicit Language- some very light lime.

****

Pairings: 1XR, 2X Honey Starheart, 3X Marikka Morgan, 4X Tamara Yugi (changed for the sake of the fic), 5X Sally, 6X Noin

****

Disclaimer: I don't own didily squat! blah!

****

Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, our own insane dumb fuck minds- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^

****

Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ er uhm… yeah

________________________________________________________________________

Blood Lust: Chapter IX, Drawn From Heaven

There was light everywhere... blinding light. He almost didn't open his eyes. _It doesnt hurt anymore... Where am I?_ Finally, small slits opened and he looked side to side. _Clouds?_ He sat up now... He was still in his black clothes. Placing his hand on his chest, soon he discovered there was no blood to be found on his hand or clothes... "Did I really die?"

"DING DING DING!" He turned his head quickly to the sound of the voice, where a hyper active arch angel, her hair raven colored and eyes bright smiling. "Welcome to Heaven Heero Yuy, I am the Archangel Hilde."

He glared at her. Then sadly starred down at his feet," I failed them..."

"Not quite." Her happy voice ringed in again.

She stepped down from the high pillar she was sitting on and opened her palms, there a book opened," You are welcome to stay if you like Heero, however, you death was not planned, nor was it right. Well not planned by us but probably by the big guy. Anyway, since such happened, the giver is able to summon you back."

"That girl?"

She nodded," Yes... she was specially chosen for this task." The pages turned on their own as Hilde raised her hand, a feather quill came into her possession. "Will you go back Heero Yuy?"

He got to his feet and looked around...This place seemed nice... safe and warm. But that wasn't his style," Are you kidding? It's not obvious?" He looked over his shoulder at her and she smiled, "Very well... Heero Yuy, you are hereby released from Heaven."

And suddenly the light grew brighter and everything disappeared. He felt like he was falling back down to the earth.

The ball of light in Tamara's hands grew brighter, and hot with energy. Then she blew on it and it shot like the others into Heero's body. Every opening of him grew bright with the same color of white, from his eyes to the gash in his back. Suddenly, He ghasped with breath, and felt blood in his veins, coughing a bit at first. Then he caught his breath and slowly opened his eyes. The light disappeared.

Wufei stepped back," H-How can this be?" He looked at Tamara with a glare," He was dead! I am to be victorious!" And he began to run at her. She turned quickly," And you Wufei will be punished with my curse." She held out a hand and blasted him with a beam of light. He fell down landing on his back as eyes glowed the same as Honey's had.

She looked up recognizing such behavior... Duo as well. "What did she do to him?" Quatre's calm voice rang out,"...She .... Returned his soul." Honey blinked and Duo helped her to her feet. She put her hand on her chest... a heart beat... She smiled and suddenly turned hugging him tightly and overcome with joy.

With no idea, what she was so happy about he just hugged her back, blinking in confusion. "Even if Wufei's soul is returned. I have a feeling this isnt over." Duo looked towards the others then at Wufei lying on the ground.

"Instead of death in hell Wufei... You will live with a soul... and the guilt of all you have done..." Tamara stepped back, then looked to Duo, Quatre and Honey. She extended her hand as a sign that they should come over to them.

Heero pushed himself to sit up," Heero don't-"

"It's alright Relena..." He looked over his shoulder at her... then she glanced at the wound... it was healed and the blood was gone... she starred in amazement

He smiled at her and turned to help her up, eyes looking straight through her. And she knew, he was dead... but somehow, Tamara had drawn him from heaven. A new hope was alight in her heart as he wiped away tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "It's not over yet Heero."

He turned and saw his sister who had gotten up and stood only a few feet away. Alarmed, he drew a dagger and held it, the tip to her throat. She didn't do or say anything... Just looked at him with great remorse in the depths of prussian blue eyes. "You have plenty right to hate me... I tried to kill you. Wufei darkened my heart when he found me and stole my soul away... but when it was given back to me... visions told me the truth of that night..." small tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

Reluctantly, Heero lowered the blade. "I'm sorry Heero..." then she dropped to her knees, holding her stomach like she was going to be sick. Her heart fell into remorse and pain, remembering all the blood she shed and all the people she hurt. She wanted him to kill her, just take the silver in his dagger and stab her in the back like wufei had done to him.

"Get up..." Her eyes widened. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his. "What?"

"Get up." She waited a moment... then rose to her feet. "Terry, you were my sister once... you still are." Blinking, for the first time in her life since her child hood, she smiled. She really smiled. They seemed to have a new understanding of each other. And also a new unbreakable bond that held there.

Both turned to a sound behind them. It seemed Milliardo and Relena has made up as well. Hugging like close brothers and sisters tend to do. Relena was happy. Everyone was alive, and she had her brother back... but, Things were far from over.

Duo, Honey, and Quatre, ran to join the others, when the whole vampire palace began to rumble. Wufei sat up, holding his head as memories of everything he had ever done, flowed back in. His heart dropped... he was a monster. A sickening feeling came over him as he heard a familiar voice calling through the halls. "Heero Yuy..." The voice was male... it called again. "Heero Yuy..." The halfling took his sword from it's sheath and walked to stand protectively. After all he had gone through to get here and get Relena back... He wasn't going to let who ever that was fuck it all up.

From the shadows, they heard the distant clack of shoes on stone. His grip tightened to the blade, anticipating what he sensed to be evil. Duo prepared as well, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he drew a silver dagger. More shifting around was heard as the hunter's prepared themselves and Wufei got to his feet.

It was soon, that the source of the noise stepped out; black cloak hanging down to his ankles and white hair shoulder length. Relena starred at him, but only a moment, then looked away. This man was pale as white paper, his hair matched, and his eyes were the most dreadful of red. His clothes were as black as the night and a silver sword visible to his side. A cruel grin slowly crept across his face, as he looked at Heero. _fool_ he thought to himself with the most confidence.

Marikka looked on to him in horror... this couldn't be true, there had to be some kind of mistake. Slowly, she walked to him. Trowa moved to stop her yet she pulled free of his grasp on her arm.

Her heart was pounding in disbelief," ...but... you're... you're dead..." She raised her palm and cupped his cheek. He smiled at her," My dear daughter..." As he placed a hand in her hair, starring into her eyes. Like he was looking into her soul. Trowa stood back, a bad feeling running through his veins. Something wasn't right.

"Seems like everyone's coming back to life..." Wufei gave an untrusting stare to Marikka's father. "There was a reason I killed you Kishko..." He smirked a cruel smile, and slowly embraced Marikka," My dearest daughter... You've fallen in love..." Her eyes widened as tears came to them. She never imagined she would see her father ever again... when suddenly she heard his deep voice again," die..."

****

"THAT DIRTY BASTARD!!" Hilde was screaming as she watched helplessly from heaven, the hunters and the true king of vampires. "Calm yourself Hilde..." Dorothy said in a superior tone as Noin looked on. "It seems the prophecy has given a new twist..."

Sally Looked at the other arch angels with pleading," Is there nothing we can do to help?"

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME!" They all shouted unanimously.

****

Marikka's eyes shot open, and a searing pain ripped right through her mid-drift. Tears spilled from her eyes as blood coughed out her mouth... such a blow would kill her, now that she was once again mortal... she became suddenly very weak. "MARIKKA!" Trowa yelled in utter horror as he dashed like the wind to catch her falling form.

Trembling, she fell back into his arms and he hugged her close, frantic," Marikka! Marikka don't you dare close your eyes!" Her breath became quick, as she starred up into the blood red eyes of her father. And he back down at her. This was the man that raised her, that mad her who she was, that taught her how to be noble and pure of heart... yet dark. "W...Why?" weakly, her voice shook as she spoke.

He merely grinned," I am disappointed in you Marikka... falling in love with a mortal...You are useless to me now... being one yourself" she starred in shock of his words. Her father was never like this. He must have come back from the very chambers of hell to act this way. And to put her in such pain. 

"So it is true..." Wufei came closer. "You were resurrected by the fates... I should have sealed your ashes when I killed you."

Kishko drew a black dagger and sent it flying at Wufei. "Maybe so... then you wouldn't be dying right now." He couldn't move in time, the path of the dagger was to quick to avoid. It imbedded into him, stopping his breath a moment.

Wufei fell back, the black dagger in his chest and suddenly he could no longer feel his legs, "What sorcery is this!?"

"Vipa... Vampire poison... How dramatic, a father forced to kill his children..." he looked at Marikka, her weak expression of pain starring back at him and Trowa, glaring with a lust to kill. "One a disgrace... the other..." he looked to Wufei. "A trader." Wufei tried to talk back, but found his voice was immobile as well. He fell to his knees, unable to move. Vipa was a poison to vampires that ensured a torturous death of three days long... there was no cure besides the touch of a giver... yet, no giver would heal him.

He was scum and he knew it... Kishko looked towards Heero. "And the famed half-ling.. much has been said about you." Heero only narrowed his eyes. 

"And I take it you want me dead as well?"

Kishko smiled, almost cheerfully... yet still twisted. "Your assumption... is correct." And Kishko dashed, suddenly right infront of Heero, only but a few inches away, and made a slash towards his middle. But Heero was quick as well, stepping out of the way and at the same time knocking Relena into Terry. "Get out of here, all of you!" He commanded, as he drew a sword. Suddenly a loud clang rang out, a black blade against plain silver.

"It's no use half-ling... you'll die here just like my children."

Heero smirked," That's what they all say." And in amazing feet of strength, threw the vampire king back. "Get out now!" He yelled at his colleges... yet none of them budged. "We're not leaving you to fight alone Heero!" Said Honey, as she loaded a silver tipped arrow and fired at Kishko. 

As it was expected, the simple attack missed. But Tamara looked on... there was no way that Wufei or Marikka could fight, and Trowa would only be distracted. Milliardo was in no shape to fight either, and Quatre... she couldn't let him stay, it would be too dangerous. 

She looked at him, full of worry... then her mind was made up. He looked back at her in curiosity as she kneeled in prayer," Holey father, hear my prayer, protect those I love, those I trust, take them away, safe and sound, the injured, the weak, the helpless, take them away from here, those I name, Wufei, Milliardo, Marikka, Trowa... and Quatre." A light began to glow.

Kishko looked to Tamara and found her attempt to bring the others to safety... endearing... He took up a dagger, "You all die here with me." And he threw it at the praying girl. 4 of those she had named had dissapeared, but one remained. Her magic could not be finished as Quatre dove to her pushing out of the daggers path. Both tumbled to the floor in confusion and disorient.

"Quatre what are you doing!?" Tamara looked at him and started to check for the dagger, assuming it had hit him. But the blonde just smiled and looked at her with tiring eyes," ... I told you.... I'd protect you with my life..."

Her eyes began to spill tears... She saw the dagger has ripped into his arm. It wasn't fatal if she would have time to heal it but... he was willing to sacrifice himself for her.

***

"What the!?" Trowa looked around with Marikka in his arms... home... Tamara had sent them all home. Milliardo looked around the head quarters of the hunters home. It was the same as it had been when he... died. He looked at Trowa," what happened?" Trowa at first said nothing. He gently lay Marikka down and started to head behind the front desk. He had to bandage her wounds... and he had to figure out how to get rid of the poison within Wufei. "That girl Tamara... she's a giver." 

Milliardo blinked," ah... like you I take it?" Trowa ducked under the desk, pulling out a few boxes with bandages and other essential things. "No... not like me... she's a high archey one... I just heal." Then he stepped out from behind the desk over to Marikka. He held a hand over her middle, and a glow started to emit... This was why he was so pure. Why she had been so attracted to him. Marikka was attracted to light like a moth to flame.

Slowly, the gash began to heal, and close. But that wasn't all Trowa had to do. Calmly now, he found her uncontious as he wrapped the bandage around her still, mostly to reduce the chance of the wounds opening again.

He stroked her hair back... then leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips, glad that she was safe. That she would remain alive as long as he could keep her safe. Then he heard the thrashing about of Wufei's torturous death. He looked over his shoulder to the former 'vampire king'.

He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to... Then he stood and began to make his way over to the thrashing souled vampire. Milliardo starred curiously as Trowa kneeled. Wufei was holding his head, it felt like it were splitting. Sweat poured from his brow as he rolled left and right, yelling out in pain. His body gave the illusion that his lungs were being crushed, and his gut were being ripped out with a dull knife.

The hunter slowly reached out a hand, touching his index finger to Wufei's forehead... slowly his pain started to die away. His body was obsorbing the poison. Sweat was lifted from his skin as he starred back at Trowa, still breathing hard. "You should have let me die... after all I've done..."

Trowa shook his head. Then stood and coldly said," Your right... I should have." and he sauntered away, gathering Marikka into his arms and starting up the stairs.

Ironic... the same bastard that killed his mentor, his second mother... now he was saving his ass. Milliardo looked at Trowa with a hint of laughter within his eyes. "Typical isn't it?"

Trowa smiled a little as he was walking up the stairs," what ever are you talking about?" Strangely, humor was found in this situation by the both of them. "Well we can't just stay here..." Said Milliardo, as he walked near a window," looks like hell out there."

Trowa stopped atop the stairs,"... We'll go back... but not now." and he kept on.

***

Heero ran at Kishko, bringing his hands out and in a fist of anger, yet strategy, he struck his face. Stunned he fell back, holding his face with one hand. Heero growled and brought his sword up in front of him, awaiting an assault... "This is now between you and me... let the rest of them go."

Kishko smirked," You forget... your in my world... so I make the rules." Suddenly the whole room went dark, Kishko disappeared in smoke, and the floor fell away," HOLEY SHIT!" The only words, heard, they belonging to the braided hunter, as all fell into darkness.

He felt nothing was going to catch him... no fear was in him because of the fall... the fact they were all being separated again is what scared him most. Suddenly his back slammed onto something hard. Floor? Blind to the darkness like a bat, he sat up opening his eyes. There was nothing to see, a cold laugh surrounding him. He rubbed his head... that fall hurt like hell no matter how much he hated to admit it. "Fuckin' vampire spells..." He muttered to himself. 

"Heero?"

He blinked... a familiar voice," Relena?" He moved, but his body ached as he did. "Yeah.." 

"Where are you?" He asked the black. He heard shuffling around "Relena?"

Then a scream. He got to his feet and in a heartbeat began running. He couldn't see a thing, and relied on all his senses to avoid objects in his way. He followed her, the sound of her voice and her scent. "Heero!" _Not again... DAMMIT NOT AGAIN! IM NOT GOING TO LOSE HER AGAIN!_

He drew his sword, not holding it in front of him but to the side. His heart was pumping with fear of what had happened to her, was she being hurt? Was she sick? One of the first times he had experienced true terror. 

***

"Ugh...." Honey sat up holding her head," fuck that hurt..." She leaned into her knuckles, cracking her back. She opened her eyes... then blinked twice. She still couldn't see anything. "Oh shit I'm blind!"

"That would make two of us, shut the hell up..." She growled, hearing the all too familiar voice of Duo.

"Alright, so it's just really REALLY dark... where are you Duo?"

"In your dreams my precious!" He said only trying to push her buttons. 

"HOW CAN YOU JOKE AROUND IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS YOU STUPID SUNNOVA FUCK!"

"RELAX! Yeash..."

Duo lit a match, alighting the room... They could see each others faces now. "You know... if we live through this... you're a dead man." Honey grumbled at him. She smiled toothly," Yeah, I know." The bickering two got to their feet looking at their surroundings. 

"Looks like were in some kind of cave..." Duo said, lifting the lighter to look around. 

"Yeah... wonder where the others ended up..."

He shrugged and turned around coming face to face with another person. But this wasn't a person... _A skelington? _"IYAGH!!!" Duo dropped the lighter, having been scared by the collection of bones.

"YOU IDOT YOU DROPPED THE LIGHTER!"

"Oh sorry..."

They were amazingly quiet now... "Hey Honey?"

"What?" She snapped back at him. Then he reached out finding her hand and pulling her towards him," We wont be lost for long..." For some reason. He couldn't quite tell... but she was smiling at him.

***

She stirred in her sleep, back acheing... just getting her heart and soul nack and she was already threatened with death. "Heh... figures..." She mumbled to herself, pushing to sit up. She held her head and looked around... There was no dark around her... She was in a room with silk pillows and sheets. It looked like a Arabian palace. "How? Where am I?" 

In her few years living in this world, she had never been here... "You don't remember this place do you Terry?" She whipped her head to look to the source of this cold voice. "Kishko..."

He stood from a plush throne and starred eyes of blood into Terry. "Do you remember? The day you came here..." She glared at him. "You all told me my brother had left me to die..."

He nodded and started to walk towards her. "And do you remember what you told me?" 

"Those vows are dead Kishko... I am new again... I'm free." She stood up getting into a fighting position, drawing one leg back and fist up. "Why take me away from my brother Kishko? Why us?"

The king of the undead merely stopped before her... smiling. "Because... Your brother was the chosen one of the prophecy... I not only wanted to destroy him... I wanted to drive him mad... All the mind games I have set for you two..."

"NO MORE GAMES!" She screamed at him and thrust her fist to hit him. Yet he merely moved aside, and punched into her stomach. "Now now, be calm young one... That poor dirty soul will drive you to your point soon enough."

Her eyes twitched with pain... she was human again, such a blow hurt very much. "Then why don't you just kill me..."

"Silly, silly girl... what would be the fun in doing that?" He let her drop. Then walked away from her. "Why separate us again..."

He turned looking over his shoulder at her. "What?" like he hadn't expected that question.

"Why separate us again?" She didn't look at him. Just held her injured stomach, laying in a heap on the ground.

Another smile of malice formed. And Kishko continued walking away, "You find strenth together... And you all have a weakness... love... Your brother will die Terry as well as your new found friends... but you.... heh... you will not be given that luxury... " He looked back at her," Your sanity will betray you once your alone... I won't forgive you for your treason."

Terry brought herself to sit up, still holding the pain of her gut... "I hate you..." She muttered, coughing a little. "Bastard I hate you..."

_______________

well we all know what this line means...

Relish: Your done with this chapter?

Yes

Relish: NOOOO!!!

Yes...

Hey no cliffhanger, I wont have a near death experience today ^ ^

Terry: Good Neko... 

Alright... well anyway, I think this chapter stunk... anyone else wanna tell me it stunk? I think it stunk.

Wufei: It didn't stink...

O.o;;; It didn't?

Wufei: No of course not.... IT REAKED!

*twitch... growl.... twitch* 

Relish: Uh oh....

Duo: You've done it now Wufei...

Sora: Yup... 

Wufei: Aren't you supposed to be writing sunrise to sunset?

Sora: err....

*brings a frying pan over Wufei's head very hard* DONT DO THAT YOU ASS! *twitch* Anyway... More reviews... *grabbes Duo by the braid and gets a pair of scissors* OR THE BRAID GETS IT! I AM THAT CRUEL!

Relish: I think she's addicted...

Sora: Yup... deffinatly addicted...

Duo: NOOOO! NOT MY BRAID! NOT MY BEAUTIFL BEAUTIFUL DEFENSELESS BRAID!!!!

Then these kind people had better review ^ ^

****

Teasers: On the next exciting chapter of Blood Lust! Everyones separated again, Oh joy... TROWA'S A HEALER!? That explains alot... Damn, just when they get Relena back she's in trouble again. What will happen to Tamara and Quatre? Terry? Heero and Relena? Trowa and Marikka? Honey and Duo? WHAT ABOUT MILLIARDO?! And what the hell is this Kishko's deal? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Blood Lust Chapter Ten! The Angel's Blade.


	10. The Angel's Blade

Gomen Gomen! excuse the bad spelling and grammar in this chapter, such luxuries were unavailable, and the format is gonna suck a little too... well anyways ITS THE LAST CHAPTER!! yay!!! I hope you all enjoy it... I went a little over board, it took forever to write X.x  
Title: Blood Lust  
By: Neko-Yasha Formally Known as Hikari-Chan, with some help from Relena Peacecraft  
Rating: R  
Warnings: All you Yaoi lovers-there is very little of it in here due to the face I believe all the Pilots are Hetero and I like writing fanfics about "breeders" because its more appealing to my imagination. So all you Relly Bashers, bai bai see ya ^ ^ Read if ya want but don't say I didn't warn you. There may be a bit Yaoi and Yuri hinted because It's my thinking Vampire's know no gender- just go with whoever looks good to them. Anyway Lots of Blood, Death, intense romance and Adult Language. Have fun now *grin *  
Pairings: Okay theres 1XR, 2XOC Honey Starheart cuz Hilde scares me, 3XOC Marikka Morgan, cuz no ones paired with Trowa and Catherine is his sister you sickos! 4XOC Tamara Yuy cuz the eyebrows on Dorothy scare me and I don't think Quatre is Yaoi… not proven but I don't think it. 5Xsally, cuz I think Sallys cool, and Last but not least, 6X Noin! Blah! don't say I didn't warn you people!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing got it? or anything else displayed that I don't own so blah!  
Inspiration: Blade, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Charmed, The Big Book Of Terrorizing Creatures, my own insane dumb fuck mind- Ok Have fun now! ^ ^  
Category: Horror/Romance/Action-Adventure/ a tiny bit of Humor/ Neko's insanity…  
__________________________________________________________________  
Blood Lust: CH. X, The Angel's Blade  
She stood, wiping blood from her lips anger clear in her eyes. The door slammed... Kishko had left. Terry was only awake and about a mere minute before she started to explore her surroundings... right now, an escape was appropriate. She needed to get out of here and find the others. They all needed to get out of here... and She had to get out before Kishko returned to inflict more pain upon her already aching body. Coughing a little she stepped lightly, not entending on making much noise and in hopes they would get out soon.  
  
She stepped past white, blood stained curtains and found herself upon a balcony, overlooking a ballroom. ~Ballroom? What is this place some sort of caslte?~ She had deffinately never been here before in the most of her life she was a souless being. Concluded of her plan she started towards the edge of the balcony. There was no one to be found near, she would have to take this opportunity to make a break for it. At the moment, she could care less if she were injured, and forgetting she was mortal again, she jumped from the balcony, landing wrong on her angkle and feeling an immense shot of pain up her leg.  
  
She let out a quip of pain... there was no time for that... she forced herself to her feet, beginning to walk with a limp. Her shoes made a light clack on the black marble floor, walls brown with various tapastries... taking a gander at them, they were all... of death... vampires killing humans. Disgusted at these images, she was reminded of her past sins... guilt overcame her and she felt pretty lousy as she took off a little quicker into the darkened halls... Rounding a corner she came to a set of rooms. All dark, with one window upon them. Black walls to match the doors... Reluctantly did she chance herself down such a hallway, progressing towards the end of the hall.   
  
***  
  
She pushed herself to sit up. They had fallen? Tamara sat up shaking her head," ugh... where am I?" She looked around in confusion, her delecuite gaze fell upon the blonde boy beside her. "Quatre?" She gently nudged him. "Quatre?" No response. He lied there, motionless... had he hit his head? Slight fear in her eyes and concern sprawled across her face she took a look around the room. They were in some sort of... run down hotel room? "What magic is this?" They we're in the vampire realm below the city, how could they suddenly be in a hotel room?  
"Oh no.. what if I..." The thought crossed her mind. What if in her moment of utter fear she used her powers to teleport Quatre and herself away from the danger of the underground world. "Oh No.. what if I left them for dead!?" Frantic, Tamara rose to her feet and shook Quatre to wake him up," Please Quatre! Wake up!" His eyes did not open. She then let go of him and ran to the door ripping it open, beggining to step out," IYA!"  
A great wind was trying to pull her from the safety of the untrustworthy room. So she closed the door, before it could suck her out. Terrified, she scrambled away from the slammed door back to Quatre's side... Starting to sob in helplessness. "Quatre please wake up... I'm scared..." She felt silly. Like a small child crying for its mother. As if on que he started to stir. "Ugh..." He turned his head, groaning in anguish. At the sound of his protest of coming back to conciousness Tamara shrieked in delight, and swung her arms around him, hugging tightly. A relief he wasnt hurt badly. "Ow! Ow! Watch the back, watch the back!" he groaned as she clung to him tightly," Oh I'm sorry!"   
  
Little did the teens know, they were being watched, caught up in a sick game... Kishko looked on from a dark room, through a mirror... "Hmn...Young lovers, yet one must remain pure... now how to currupt such innocense?" The cruel grin appeared on his blood stained lips again as he summoned dark demons," Yutari... you are a lust demon are you not?"  
A dark figure stepped forward," Yes m'lord..." A cold shaking voice whispered from beneath a black hooded cloak.  
Kiskho smirked," See that the giver is... 'de-purified.' Her powers to ressurect the dead will dissapear if she's broken." And this so called 'King' stepped away to relax in the comfort of his throne. "Consider it done..."  
  
She was holding on to him so closely. His warm arms secure around her as they stayed near a corner, rapping on the door making her jump everysooften. But close he held her. They said nothing, but shook in the fear that they would be killed in the strange storm outside the door.   
~You want her~  
What the?  
~You want her so bad its killing you~  
What in the world?  
~Quatre looked at Tamara... she was so...close to him... and so beautiful...~  
And so what if I do?  
~Take her...~  
WHAT!?  
~TAKE HER! You know you want to... look at her... She's so close to you, she's practically begging you to touch her...~  
T-T-Touch her!?  
~Yes... TOUCH her...~  
B-But what... what if she refuses, or what if she is offended or what if-  
~Look at her eyes! She wants you... Kiss her, she wants you too...~  
This hissing voice in his head was right... she was starring at him...  
~You want him to touch you...~  
Touch me?  
~Yes... touch you... let him lavish you with affection like you've been dreaming~  
But I nev-  
~Let him take you... Experience doesn't matter... He wants you... He wants to kiss you... let him kiss you...~  
Her innocent eyes starred into his, his palms were getting sweaty. Their tempratures were rising, and lust between them grew. She wanted Quatre to kiss her, she wanted this boy to touch her... and he gladly did. Slowly, he leaned down, and laid his soft lips across her's pressing gently. His hands moved up her back and rested her on the floor. Tamara rose her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, letting her lips part and allowing him access to her mouth. It tasted sweet to him, her tongue rubbing to his.  
~Yes... now kiss her neck... put your hands on her...~  
He didn't know this voice telling him to do these things... all he knew was that he wanted to. He was almost completely under its controll, as he began slipping his hands up her sides.  
~Let him touch you... Let him take you...~  
But... I'm... I'm not ready!  
~You're more than ready... You want him to take you~  
Who are you!?  
He began to kiss down her neck, and resisting the temptation to fondle her chest... She didn't know what came over her, but she picked up his hand and moved it there. His eyes widened in shock... was she suggesting what he thought she was? Not in words but in her actions. Things were starting to heat up... it was starting to get hot in the room.  
~Take off her clothes...~  
What? NO!  
~Take them off her now!~  
I wont!  
~DO IT!~  
The voice was getting angry with him, but just then he heard her wimper, subcontiously, he had begun to squeeze her," Oh I'm sorry!" He suddenly let go, flushed and a fear in his eyes so plain. They broke away, her arms still round his neck as he held her. "Oh God Tamara, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."  
~Tell him you liked it...~  
"No Quatre I..." She stopped...  
Why should I?  
~Because you did...~  
THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
In the heat of this moment, she slammed his lips to hers and kissed hard, not knowing what had come over her. Their eyes were closed, and Quatre emmiting a low moan from his throat at her agressive kiss.  
~TAKE HER NOW!~  
I WONT! SHUT UP!  
  
***  
  
Terry walked the hall, and she stopped a moment... her ears picked up the distant sound of... moaning?... whimpering... They sounded like familiar voices... She stepped closer to a door and listened. These sounds were the sounds of... Pleasure... Knowing this couldn't be right of her, she peered into the window of the black door anyway... Her eyes shot open THE GIVER!? OH SHIT! She slammed her fist on the door, trying to open it. It swung open with little effort and she yelled at them," KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!"  
Suddenly he let go of her, shaking his head and Tamara blinking with wide eyes and shock on her face as she lay back. Both breathing hard and blushing the worst of reds. "What the..." Quatre held his head... and looked around... the room was black... it wasnt a hotel anymore. "An illusion?" Tamara sat up looking around. Terry stomped over to the two lovers on the floor," HOW COULD YOU THINK OF WHATS IN YOUR PANTS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"  
"But I-" Quatre tried to defend himself.  
"SHUT UP! GET YOUR ASSES UP AND STRAIGHTEN YOUR CLOTHES YOUR COMING WITH ME!" Both stood to attention, like they had been caught by a uptight school teacher they did not want to mess with. Then Terry turned on a heel and stomped out of the room, Tamara and Quatre following and still the reddest faces.  
  
He looked at her a second,"... Did you... that is er... hear those-"  
"Voices?" She finished his sentence.  
"Uh... yeah..."  
She smiled at him. Nodding...  
  
"Damn..." The cloaked figure sighed in defeat, and returned to report to his king. "Kishko is not going to like this..."  
  
***  
  
Relena coughed, and sat up, the fall had made her back hurt," Oh man... that smarts..." Feeling her back she started to look around... It was dark in here. She couldn't see her hand before her face. Standing, she brushed off and sighed," Perfect... just perfect... oh well, If I die I die..." Relena Peacecraft didn't fear her death. Hell she didn't fear the pain and torture that might be inflicted upon her before it... she only feared the deaths of others. ~Heero... where are you... I hope your alright... Please let everyone be alright... Please let us get out of here God...~ Suddenly sounds of foot steps echoed. She jumped," whos there?" Looking around...   
~Wonderfull... I attracted the boogy man... ~  
"Relena?" That voice.. "Heero?" She blinked and reached out in the direction of the voice. His hand touched hers. It was him! A joy, a feel of safe security came over her, she was thrilled that he was with her. Then he pulled her towards him," Oh my God... Heero I was so worried about you... are you alright?" She breathed in sharply when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged tightly. But he was so... cold... "Heero?"   
A rush of fear went through her veins as a cruel laugh emitted from the youth that held her... then words the very feel of winter came from his lips,"... Relena... Die." She shreaked loudly," YOUR NOT HIM! HEERO!"  
"RELENA!" She heard it again. And fast foot steps. "Heero!" The darkness was scaring her, the confusion, what was holding her now, playing with her emotions like that. This fake, threw her back into only God knows what and she landed against something hard. No someone... they had fallen on him knocking him down. "What the?" He heard her yelp when he grabbed her by the arm. "Relena?" he blinked.  
"Heero?"   
Then she felt his arms around her. He dropped his sword, it making a clang on the floor and he hugged her tightly. Like he would never let her go again. She froze... was this the fake Heero again? ... No... this one was warm. "Is it really you?"  
"Of course its me!" That was close... to close for comfort... He had almost lost her again.  
  
They heard a disturbing cold laugh, and Heero stood up, holding Relena close to him, retrieving his sword as well. The rush of more footsteps was heard as something ran past him and Heero let out a groan in pain," Gugh..." One hand went to his side, blocking a little of blood that leaked out. "Who are you!?" In anger, the halfling shouted into the dark.  
The cold laugh came again," Come come now, surely you know, you struck yourself..."  
"Liar... fake... who are you?" Relena growled.  
"Kital Kital, my dear, sent by my king, to do away with unessisary trash, out you go now!"  
His reflexes, his sense of smell kicked in, as Kital Kital charged again and Heero swung around, slashing his sword into the dark figures middle. Yet the demon was to quick, it barely hit him, making a mere scratch as he flipped away.  
Kital Kital was stunned," Oh so skill he does possess, then Kital Kital will make a deal with icky halfling..." He sounded almost like he had reverted to a child now.   
"What?" Heero was getting frustrated, but keeping his cool, as his hand traveled down and grasped Relena's.  
"Kital Kital make deal with icky halfling... Kital Kital duel with halfling, if Kital Kital lose, Halfling receive light to see..."  
Heero grumbled out, in a disgruntled tone," and if 'Kital Kital' wins?"  
A childish yet eirie laugh," Kital Kital win, then Kital Kital get pretty girl, and icky halflings life..."  
"You wont touch her!"  
"Is deal or no? Kital Kital can leave you to die in darkness if you like..."  
He squeezed Relena's hand,"... fine then..." and he dropped it," Heero no!" But he didn't listen...  
For such a fight, he would rely on sound, he couldn't see... "Relena stay down." He stepped away from her and waited... closing his eyes, he would need full concentration as he heard the wind shift and steps towards him.... the left? no... the right! Heero swung his blade around and heard the clang of metal. He didn't open his eyes, nor would he show fear as he fought on the very wits of his hearing and smell.  
  
Feeling pressure leave the sword he stepped back as the demon swung towards his middle. Relena searching around in the darkness, she couldn't see him, she could only hear the sound of metal upon metal. No doubt about it... she was terrified. He moved, stepping back from the swing that meant to claim his blood. He couldn't charge him in this darkness, he was sure to run into a trap. Heero could only dodge and await for him to get close enough and strike. Thoughts racing through his mind, he didn't quite know how he was going to beat this thing... this coward who only fought through the darkness...   
  
The pain in his side didn't bother him much until Kital Kital struck again, running past while Heero was thinking. He had attacked again in the same place, slashing it deeper. "Gugh..."   
"Oh God, Heero!" He was handi-capped now, holding his side. "Heh... that was lucky of you... to bad it won't happen again.."  
A little childish cackle released in the dark and Heero listened.... it was close.... very close to him... He took this opportunity and swung his sword, as hard and as fast as he possibly could with an injured side.   
  
He hit someting, heard a screech of pain... He got him!  
"Icky halfling, meanie meanie, chop Kital Kital's arm away! Now Kital Kital is angry!" Heero smiled inwardly. ~Fool... I'll bring you down before you know what hit you... ~Hearing steps again, Heero moved to the side as this amature demon took a swing with his claws. An opening, he could sense it, and he brought is elbow down into Kital Kital's back making him cry out in anguish and fall to the floor. He wasted no time in bringing his sword straight down, though he heard it hit the ground. ~Dammit... he moved...~  
  
"AHAHA! Stupid Halfling! To slow to catch Kital Kital! Now you pay!" This voice echoed in the darkness and again came the sound of rushing footsteps. Heero moved to the side, avoiding the first blow, and suddenly the wind switched and the demon was slashing at him with each step. It was critical that Heero step back otherwise, deadly claws would sink into his flesh. He took one swing towards the demon, and knew he missed when he didn't feel it stop. Upon his back was Kital Kital now, slashing into it. He fell, claws digging into him, tearing first his coat, then his t-shirt and soon enough his skin, into blood and muscle. Moans of pain and growls of anguish came from his throat as he tried whipping his shoulders to the side and throwing this cowardice imp from his presence. Once rid of Kital Kital, Heero pushed himself to his feet, blood dripping from his back and he began to get angry.  
  
"Silly halfling will die now, Kital Kital have nothing to worry about, can play with pretty girl!" Relena yelped at this thing grabbing her round the waist in the dark," GET OFF ME!" Despite what most may think, Relena wouldn't tolerate such behavior. A rage broke through Heero, his eyes glowing red now, he wanted blood and he wanted Kital Kital's. An unhuman snarl sounded through the dark, and through his sense of smell he could pin-point the area of his target. He charged, rage in his heart and savagely attacked. A shriek in the dark and he felt his claws ripping through flesh, tearinng bone and musle alike.   
  
The lights came on... the whole time it was just one room... a chamber with black walls and no windows... Relena slowly stood up. Reluctanctly she began to turn to the sound of purred growling... like a sleeping lion...  
"Don't turn around..." She paused. His voice was raspy... a dangerous tone within it.  
"H... Heero?" Again her head started to turn.  
"I said DON'T turn around!" He commanded her and she was suddenly scared into turning her back to him completely again. Heero took steps towards her. "I'm sorry...Relena... I didn't want you to see that monster I become..." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little. Then slowly, she turned around looking into prussian blue eyes," ... I don't see a monster..." neither of them smiled but inside... they were.   
  
They began to leave the room, stepping to a door and opening it. She was completely surprised he was still standing... blood was dripping from him a bit rapidly," Heero... your back."  
He nodded," I know... I sense Tamara and the others though... their close-Ugh" He leaned forward a little and she grabbed his shoulder," Heero?"  
"I'm fine..."  
"No your not!" Before he knew it, Relena had pulled his arm over her shoulders... and was helping him to walk down the halls... strange, she had always counted on him for support and protection for the longest time... to come to her rescue... and now he was depending on her to keep him standing. Typical...  
  
***  
  
"You ready?" Milliardo looked over his shoulder at Trowa, as he was loading a gun and packing a stake or two into his pockets.  
"More than ready." He replied and started to follow the newly resurrected hunter. But someone grabbed his shoulder," Wait... why do you have to go back? It's so dangerous..." Trowa looked at her eyes... and smiled bringing a hand up to touch her face," ... You know exactly why..." Marikka looked down at her feet... saddened to see him go, and a little frustrated, but there was nothing she could do to change his mind. "Hey..." Trowa placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to eye-contact his. "I'll come back... I promise..." Silent a moment... then she nodded as he leaned down and kissed her fully, with a passion burning in his heart, and that love transferring through his lips. Then he slipped away, Milliardo brimming at him, and they walked out the door. It closed and Marikka brought a hand up to wipe away her tear," ... Remember Trowa... you promised..."  
With a smile and confidence in his return, she turned on a heel and walked back upstairs... to check on her fallen brother. She knocked stepping into his room and glared slightly," Well... are you awake? Getting your soul back seemed to do a number on you."  
Wufei might have had his soul back but he was still a stubborn ass. He turned his face away and grumbled a little," I can handle it."  
"Oh bull..." Marikka took a seat next to his bed, crossing her arms and one leg over the other.  
"At least I didn't fall in love with a mortal and put my life on the line like an idiot." He turned up his nose. Marikka growled," Least I fell in love and have someone that loves me back. You blew that chance long ago... moron."  
"She was a mortal woman, what makes you think I had any attraction to her?"  
"You didn't deliver the final blow in that alley... and you didn't go after her while she was parylized in the hospital..."  
"Shut up!" He growled and turned over on his side, pulling the covers up. Obvioiusly he didn't want to talk anymore... and Marikka smiled... she liked this new open ability to tease him so easilly... "My... defensive aren't we?"   
  
***  
  
They walked into the darkened stairwell to get into the realm of the vampire's once agian. "Are you sure you know where your going?" Trowa asked as they plunged into darkness. Milliardo lit a single match and soon the familiar hall was lit again by torchlight. "How could I forget?" The bleeched blonde lead the way. They were quick and the halls were eirie now... so empty.   
"Where are all the vamps?" Trowa's voice rang out in the dark. He expected them to smell him a mile away and be tracking them... however, he couldnt hear any steps other than Milliardo's and his own. Slowly, the elder brother of Relena looked over his shoulder," They've gone to watch Kishko... that or they've fled."  
"What?"  
"Some vampire's have been waiting since the day they were born to see the prophecy fail... others know its coming, and know it'll succeed... so they flee to other cities, sewers, hide within lairs... they become scavengers... they figure existing is better than death itself."  
Rather quickly, they came to the place Milliardo had regained his life... Both paused and reluctantly stepped inside... something sinister was amidst in this place... Something evil.   
  
The room was darker than before. Much darker, and the drapes were ripped apart, like a storm had come through... that or a vortex. Furniture was turned over and gold tarnished. The place looked victim of a flood or fire. The only sure thing was everyone was gone or dead. "... He's taken them to the other realm."  
"Other realm?" Trowa blinked in question as Milliardo began to walk towards some remaining drapes. He pulled back the blood stained drapes, though the clips gave way and they fell to the ground at his touch.  
  
Revealed was a painting. A painting of black and swirls... there was nothing specific on it, time had wared it away to a blurr... slowly Milliardo touched it and his fingers slipped through," ... yeah, they went through it alright..."  
"What do you mean?" Trowa came closer and looked like he were examining the painting.  
"This painting here... it serves as a portal to Kishko's world."  
"You've been?"  
"Yes... its a time I'd rather forget... Kishko's power is far beyond any i've ever seen... He studies arts from the book of the dead... bound in human flesh and written in human blood... You'd think the guy wrote it... but even such arts can't be truely mastered by him." He cringed as if remembering something painful... Then looked at Trowa with a prominant and confidant smirk. "let's go now... we're probably walking into the doorway of our death's but its better than waiting for it to come claim us."  
Both hunters nodded in understanding... don't get things wrong, both of them were scared shitless... but they knew what they had to do. First wen't Milliardo, he just barely touched the painting and crawled in... it rippled at his touch, like water and in one flash was gone.  
Trowa sighed and took a deep breath," ... well God... here we go... " He took a step back and went a much more forward approach... he ran at the painting then, assumed a diving position, going straight in. Nothing bad happened of course he landed on the other side no problem were it not that he landed flat on his face.   
  
"Well what in the world did you dive through for?"  
Trowa stood up and brushed off, quickly then looked at Milliardo a bit embarissed. " Well... I didn't want to stop." Both were silent... Then suddenly Milliardo began to laugh, rather hartedly. Nervously Trowa scratched the back of his head... "Heh guess it was silly of me.."  
"No no, not at all, rather brave I suppose..."  
  
Looking around they started to take in their surroundings... the ballroom... It was here that Milliardo remembered... so many things. It was here he first fed... carried out his first orders... and yielded to Kishko's... needs. He shuttered to remember what had gone on here. He looked over his shoulder, brushing the memories away with thought of finding his sister, then getting the hell out of here," this way." So simply said, as he and Trowa walked off into the darkness searching for the others.  
  
***  
  
Steps sounded through the empty halls... This cave.. or what ever, seemed to be going on forever," ... I just remembered why I hate labrynth puzzles..." Duo grumbled a little as they walked side by side... ever since he had dropped that lighter he hadn't let go of her hand. Infact he was holding it pretty tightly... The memory flashed in her head when she kissed him before, and though it was dark, she knew her face was glowing red. Her heart beat quickened in pace.  
Suddenly there was a loud thump as Honey was turning a corner. "You ran into a wall didn't you?" She asked dryly...  
"If I tell you 'yes' how hard are you going to laugh?"   
She smirked, stopping a moment to wait for him," That depends, how much did you smash your nose in?"   
Both of them snickered a little, when suddenly red light poured through what looked like a door at the end of a dark hall... Duo was still rubbing his nose when he looked into it," What the?" He blinked as he and Honey just stood a minute... with nowhere else to go, they advanced towards the doorway. Though Honey had the strangest feeling... this light wasn't a good thing.   
  
They stepped through the doorway together, Duo held her hand tightly... They looked around the room, the light was red and made everything have a crimson shade to it... as if it were stained in blood. She looked at Duo as she was suddenly pulled away from him and shoved into a corner by something ... Before Duo could retaliate he found himself face to face with a vampiress, her reddened eyes staring into his. He blinked once or twice, shaking his head and trying to resist the spell she tried to bring upon him. "I aint fallin for that!" The vampiress smirked," Oh is that so?"  
He felt her ghostly hands moving up his legs and his pants being lossened," H-hey w-wait a sec you dont want, I dont want, er eh, eya! Hey leggo of me!"  
"Oh dont you?" A bone chilling giggle and she was tickling his neck pulling at his clothes and finding that nervous laugh even more... intrigueing.  
  
Meanwhile, Honey had her hands full with the vampire, his body pressed against her's and pinning her into the wall," Hello my dear... a glorious night..."  
She growled," Yeah, glorious alright, about as glorious as a elephants ass..."  
"Oh fiesty."  
She smirked," You have no idea, sugar." She reached a hand back and pulled a trusty wooden stake from her ankel holster and jabbed it right into the gut. He fell back, staggering a little bit," You little fuckin bitch..."  
"Well I couln't just let you get away with comin on to me like that-- tisk tisk shame on you, now you pay the price." She smiled that confidant smile and grinned even wider when he growled loudly and took a swing at her. Though it was easy to see coming and she ducked down, sending a kick straight to his middle. It hit and the vampire doubled over, but something she didn't expect. He grabbed her leg and literally threw her towards the wall. Flying through the air, she prayed she'd land somewhere soft rather than crash into the cruel floor or unforgiving walls.  
  
The female vampire looked up and saw the body rushing towards them. She smirked delivering a quick kiss to Duo's living lips and moved out of the way. His eyes widened in surprise when he caught her, slamming into him and they toppled over to the ground. "Ugh..." Both groaned, their bodies aching with a need to lay down a while. But this was no time for naps. Honey pushed herself up and growled, looking back at the male vampire. "That was a mistake..." Both of them were pissed now... "Enough games..." Duo got up brushing off as well. "It's time to get serious." He smirked with a touch of an evil glare in his eye and stepped up next to Honey... and from there it began, their bloody dance.  
"What the?" Trowa asked alloud as he heard the growl of anguish behind a door near them. "Did you hear that?"  
Milliardo nodded solmnly... then stepped towards the door, peering into a window... His eyes widened as he saw two freinds... Honey and Duo... fighting away. He smirked towards Trowa," Shall we help?"  
The weapons expert grinned back in full confidence," gladly..." and Milliardo turned the knob, they entered and began to join in the endless walts of slashing swords and flying blood.  
  
***  
  
Terry's steps echoed in the darkened halls, two scolded teens not far behind her. "What exactly was going on with you two anyway? This is no time to proclaim love." Tamara blushed at the memory within her mind. "I... we... we..."  
"weren't exactly proclaiming love..." Quatre tried to help her say what needed to be said.  
"Oh so you were just taking her for a joy ride!?" Terry turned to glare at Quatre and his face the red of an apple. "N-no that's not it!"  
"Then what is it?"  
"There were... demons." Terry raised an eyebrow at the blonde... then looked to Tamara... ~Demons? What kinda fool do they take me for?~ ... She sighed inwardly ~Oh well... no point in arguing with horny teenagers...~  
Her thoughts interuppted at dragged steps echoing down the hall. "What the?" She looked towards the darkness and Quatre drawing a blade and stepping infront of Tamara... what ever it was, he was going to be prepared to slay it...  
But as it turned out he need'nt slain any demon at all.  
"It's Heero!" Tamara exclaimed happily, as he was being practically dragged by the   
  
***  
  
Duo breathed hard and quick, hair of the blood sucking bitch bunched together in his hands as the head dangled at the end. "I... hate.... vampires..." A breath between each word, as each of the hunters was very tired. Honey pushed herslef up, tossing off a dead arm that began to burst into hell flames. "Next time, we stalk up on more silver..." All four let out a laugh or a chuckle, Trowa ascending his duty to heal his comrads.  
  
***  
  
"We should be safe in here..."  
"Why's that?" Honey blinked at Milliardo.  
The resurrected hunter spoke again," This is where all Kishko's dimensions collide... the aura of each area is so jumbled up here, no illusion spells work." Duo leaned against a wall, placing a hand to his chin in thought," So everything else in this place is a weird illusion..."  
"Bingo braid boy."  
"Brother!" Milliardo froze... a familiar voice, one most prechious too him... "Relena?" Turning to look behind him he caught sight of his dearest little sister near the entrance of the ballroom, as well as four others... Smiling immensely, Relena dropped her protecter's hand and dashed to him, swinging her arms around in a tearful embrace. "Oh God, I got so worried-- Wait... what are you doing here?" He smiled... and wrapped his arms around her, happy to be with his only familiy again," I came to help of course..."   
Duo blinked, then shot an annoying smirk towards Heero... slowly, the cheerful hunter took a dilly dallying walk over and slapped his comrad on the back," Aye Heero, you look like you've been through hell."  
He only gave a glare in response," Terry-"  
Instantly, a whack of a fist had been struck over the braided boy's head and he snapped a hand up to hold the throbbing bump. "I already don't like you..." He growled slightly... Terry only grinned," Im so glad."  
  
Suddenly the room grew cold... very cold... Honey looked at her breath as it flew from her lips. "What the?" They looked around frantically. Terry suddenly snarled, a disgusted look when she caught sight of the source of such magic... "Well look whos here..." an angry stare at each step he made in advance from the shadows.   
Kishko looked towards heero, white hair shadowed his eyes... he seemed to single the youth out, raising one hand and letting open palm create a wind. Wind so strong it blasted all the other hunters into the unsuspecting walls, a hit that would make few bones shatter and the walls cracked. The vampire king, smiling with confidence of a halfling's demise, as well as his comrades. "To death." Uttering only those few words, sent chills down Heero's spine and he jumped back, startled at his speed, when he ran to him and unsheathed a deadly metal, bringing it down upon Heero's shoulders. Yet the prophet was swift, bringing fourth his own silver sword and a loud clang of metal ringing out.   
"So you finally made it to my little domain... prepare yourself for the fight of your life..."  
"I'll prepare for my life, and you will prepare for your death!" Heero forced him back and ran at him bringing the sword down again, as they went on in the ancient dance of war. A little surprised at such a strong spirit a look of realization came across Kishko's face... but didn't remain," HA! Perhaps you will be more a challenge than I thought!"  
  
"Oh Fuck..." curses and swears spouted from the young blonde's mouth as she pushed herself to get up, blood leaking from her lips. "That bastard..." Terry slowly rising as well.   
"Why would he single out only my brother?" Terry drew a sleeve to whipe the blood away from a cut on her forehead. "Don't know... he seems a bit busy with our little hunter on his hands though..." With a devilish smirk she gave Terry a look of ambition. The other girl slowly developed a grin on her face," I like how you think..." Nodding, they both seemed to understand what the other was thinking... Honey, pulled a wooden stake from a pocket in her pants, and Terry looked behind her... she noticed trowa on the ground and kneeled, taking the firearm from his open coat. "Im borrowing this." She said to the cringing boy, who was so dizzy, he couldn't make any move to stop her.  
Then both ran towards him attacking as one, Honey stopping to throw the stake with the best of accuracy, piont headed for the heart. And Terry took aim, fireing with equal or better skill. He sensed it...fools smirking, he threw a palm back calling once again on that tremendous wind... "SHIT!" And Honey took it full on, her feet lifting from the ground and she went flying back, slamming harder than before into brick, particles of debris, making her cough upon impact. The bullet deflected by wind, Kishko blasted Terry back as well, "IYA!" and she too went flying though the air, though her landing was much more merciful than Honey's. At great luck, just as Milliardo and Trowa were getting up, she was hurling towards them. Both were hit, and broke her fall as all three piled down on the ground, Trowa groaning at once again being the one that was target of a flying body.  
  
"Ugh..." Honey leaned forward holding her acheing head... her arms felt like the bone had been shattered, the very middle of her body ached with the need for rest... for sleep. "Honey!" Duo moved over to her, the thought she may be hurt was fueling him to stand and to make his way over to her. He kneeled and looked at her battered, bruised body, sadness overcoming his eyes... Gently did he start to gather her arm over his neck and slowly lift her," Come on... are you hurt badly?" But she smirked... and chuckled," I'll live." Turning her head to give an affectionate glance.  
  
"An annoyance dont you think?" Kishko grinned just as Heero was close and face to face in their combination of clashing swords. "What!?" His eyes flaring a red slash of anger. Suddenly black rose in a circle around them... not exactly black... more like clear water, tainted the black of Death's robes. A shield, meant to keep unwanted interfearance out... "Now you and I can fight more privately." Grunting at the halflings strength, He threw Heero back towards the shields wall... not only would it keep the unwanted out... it kept the wanted in... He looked back at the shield and slammed his fist against it... "Dammit..." He brought angered eyes back to Kishko... and smirked, "... things have only gotten more interesting..."  
  
"No shield can hold me back!" Terry ran at him," Wait!" Milliardo called in warning as she took off. She came closer to the black of the shield and balled her fist," I wont allow you to destroy my family!" and the threw her fist into it... but it merely sparked electric charge and then threw her back again, upon landing the floor she slid a few feet until her head had met the wall... she started to notice... she was getting tossed around alot. Growling, and now thinking she should have listened she got back up,"... damn you..."  
  
***  
  
"... Oh please cant we help them?" Catherine squealed, she wanted to help so bad. "Not yet Catherine!" Dorothy growled becoming a little annoyed by the worrying archangel. They had to wait, they had to wait for one of them to say the words, that they would be willing to give their life for another. This was it, the final battle, they had to wait until now... "Hurry you guys..." Lucrezia sighed.  
  
***  
  
"You'll die before the hours out..." a light hearted, yet malice filled smile appeared as he savagely dug demonic claws into Heero's arms, then drew them down to create large cuts. There was to much pain going through him to even scream out as he narrowed his eyes in a glare at the vampire king... Heero called as much strength that remained in him, ignoring the immense pain and drew a dagger from the sheath on his belt. Blinded by determination and anger, he sloppily took a strike. Yet it was easilly evaded, and Kishko slammed his knee right into the unsuspecting hunters abdomen... Heero flew back, slamming into the shields wall... it was there he fell...  
"He... He's not getting up..." Quatre watched, his eyes widening.  
"HEERO GET UP!" Terry cried to him.  
"Yes, take the advice of your lowly sister... get up..." He was mocking him... but Heero didn't move... his eyes were closed, and brown locks hid his closed and cringing eyes from view. "GET UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A PROPHET!" Kishko yelled at him... then gained a look of confusion... a strange sound... a chuckle? Where was this strange sound of joy coming from? He directed his ear at Heero... was he... laughing? A little intimidated, he watched slowly as Heero moved to stand on his feet. He was straight up again and lifted his head, blood trailing from his mouth and a smirk on his face.  
"What are you so happy about?" His confidence returning quickly, "Happy to die!?" With out warning, he gained speed and ran at him with the intention of whipping that silly grin off his face... was he really taking the vampire king that lightly?! How dare he! And a price would he pay, a price indeed.  
Kishko leaped into the air, drawing a blade of blood red... then like slow motion decended, to deliver the final blow... this was it, this was his last attack, one hit from such a blade and it was all over.  
"HEERO MOVE!" warned Duo.  
"HERO!" Shouted Relena, pure fear of his death racing through her veins... but something strange happened... Kishko's blade bared down and stuck him. A light, a blast, and he was thrown back, fast and hard. Crashing into the barriers walls...  
The hunters starred in shock... had Heero called a new power...   
"... Guys whats that?" Tamara looked closer through the dark shield. "... He... drew his sword that quickly?" Milliardo was starring in amazement... maybe Heero was strong enough to protect his sister afterall.   
His sword was... glowing. A bright hot light that hurt the eyes of evil, peircing through darkness and shinning devinely. Warmth filled his veins... The slashes in his arms suddenly closed, and color became more abundant in his face... He blinked and starred at the new blade in his hand, a very impressive peice of work.  
Pure silver, and feathers wrapped the hilt... soft feathers. Were these feathers of an angel? This blade wasn't his... but it had sure as hell come in handy deflecting Kishko's attempt of a final blast for death.  
  
***  
  
In heaven things we're a tad more calm... yet still chaotic... The other three Angels glared to the one who had wronged in the prophecy. "What?" She asked nervously.  
"Wonderful, Catherine... screw up the whole prophecy." Sighed Hilde.  
"I suppose now is good as any time to do this though..." Lucrerezia sighed sadly," ... I wonder who will die to keep this blade alive..." She placed her hand over the pool of sight and let it glow... then closed her eyes and waited a moment.   
  
***  
  
~Tamara~  
"What the?" She looked around... who was calling to her? The voice was familiar...  
~Tamara!~  
"Noin?" It clicked... was it the archangel speaking to her now?  
~Yes! Quickly, that sword Heero weilds...~  
"What about it?"  
~It's called the Angel's blade, quickly it needs life energy.~  
"Life Energy?" Tamara wondered... what did they mean 'life energy?'  
~Someone must give their life in order for its power to remain...~  
"What!?" She jumped back looking around rather frantically. "You mean... sacrifice?"  
~Sadly... yes...If he uses that sword he can destroy Kishko in one blow-~   
"Then I will."  
~NO! You and Trowa are the givers, you alone can channel the energy from the tribute to the sword... Listen to me, notify the hunters, Heero is the only one that can weild the sword, he must destroy Kishko as soon as possible... quickly! Before we are unable to channel the angel energy any longer!~  
"Right."  
"Who're you talking to?" Quatre butted in a bit concerned.   
"No time to explain." She pushed past him and ran to the other hunters. "Quickly, all of you listen to me!"  
They turned, Milliardo helping Terry to her feet for the second time. "What is it?" Relena blinked at Tamara with a hope for good news.   
"That sword that just appeared... It's called the 'Angel's blade' It needs good life energy to continue on with its power... It needs one of us to give our lives..." Silence... they stood in shock a moment. Die? She was asking one of them to die... Relena's heart took a plunge... no! she wouldn't let anyone die here, there had to be another way," Are you insane!? your asking one of us to die on a hunch Tamara!"  
The crimson haired giver looked back at Relena with the most serious of stares," no the archangel Lucrezia tells me."  
"But, we need all of us here to fight." She had to protest this, there had to be another way.  
"If heero uses the sword he can destroy kishko in one blow!" The younger girl shouted over a blast and breaking mirrors and glass... Kishko was starting to tap into higher power, the power he had gained from the book of the dead.  
Trowa waited until the noise had died down... He loved Marikka and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her... but this was to insure her life," Then I'll go."  
"No!" Tamara snapped at him. "You and I need to channnel the life energy, we're the only ones that can do it."  
All of them were silent... just as Quatre was catching up to them. He wondered, what in the world was everyone being so quiet for. Then Relena growled," No, we came here all together, we're leaving all together!"  
Getting irritated now, Tamara said to Relena, sternly, "He's calling power from the book of the dead, either we all die now or one gives their life and we save the world-- which is it Relena!?"  
They were quiet once agian..  
His cold red eyes starred upon the distraught hunters. Duo was holding on to Honey's limp body, she barely standing and just barely concious... though enough energy to glare, as the taste of her own blood remained in her mouth. Milliardo stepped forward," I'll do it..."  
Terry opened her mouth in protest," But Mill-"  
"No Buts..."   
Relena turned to stare at him with her widest eyes," No! I just got you back I wont lose you again I refuse to!"   
He shook his head. "My dearest sister... I wasn't meant to live anyway... I have to go... You need everyone else here, I have served my purpose..."  
She shook her head, starting to cry free tears," NO! I wont let you!" She ran at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hesitated a moment... then hugged back, with a kind smile down at her. All his life he had protected her, mostly when she was a squirt... He wanted to see her grow, and her children, watch her get married... but his mind was made. Relena didn't need his protection any longer. He brought her eyes to his and smiled warmly,"...Your no longer a little girl Relena... You don't need my protection."  
"What about your love!? Brother I just got you back why are you leaving me again!?" She was shouting now, histerically...  
He shook his head," no... I am not leaving you." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead, before breaking away gently and stepping towards the glow of light. The hunters starred in shock, parylized by it, unable to stop him, and Kishko watched in surprise," You can't be serious!?" He, was in utter disbelief that someone was so unselfish to give their life for others. Milliardo gave a unforgiving glare to the vampire king. "I am quite serious..." As the light engulfed him now... he showed no pain. Felt no pain or remorse for his choice. The same warm smile he had worn always as he turned to face his sister. Softly his lips moved in the shape of words, his last to her. "I will always be with you."  
"MILLIARDO!" Relena screamed and sunk to her knees, sobbing and slamming her fist into the ballroom floor. "Why does it have to be this way..." She cryed into her hands... but there was no time for mourning now, the other hunters knew that.   
The light became blinding and he dissapeared, the energy changing to a beam and shooting into Heero's blade. "Tamara, Trowa, protect everyone else." He gave them an order like a general. Heero pulled the sword up, placing the warmed steel to his heart," Thank you..." He whispered... then shoot a narrowed stare to Kishko, swinging the glowing sword, the Angel Blade. "Now... We Finish this."  
  
Tamara closed her eyes, in a flash she was dressed of white robes, light emmiting from her. She clasped her hands together, bowing her head in prayer. Her figure was then lifted from the floor, each word uttered her light became brighter. Trowa then closed his eyes as well, and the same flash came over him, the same kind of holy white clothes appearing over his form. Placing his index fingers together, he also bowed his head in prayer and together the two givers channeled Milliardo's energy. With each word did light glow only slightly brighter in the room.   
Honey looked at her arm.. this warm light hit it and she saw... her slash was... healing... like magic, her cuts dissapeared and she felt refreshed... revitalized... it seemed like it was running that way with the rest of the hunters as well.  
  
"Milliardo..." Heero brought the Angel Blade up and prepared to strike, it was at its peak of power. Like the sun, and Kishko shielded his eyes hissing and curling into a protective corner... he couldn't stand the light... if there was one thing he couldn't take it was light this bright... the shinning of heaven. "Give me strenth!" Heero leaped into the air and brought the sword down to emit the final blast, the final hit... the end. "Strike of Heaven!" He called out and in one swing, did a shock, the mixture of elextricity and the very touch of all that was good, went hurling to the feeble vampire king...  
  
He opened his eyes," Damn... you...bastard..." Engulfed in the hot light of his death, the flesh burned away, as well as the bones... his soul... Kishko... the great kind... was defeated...  
  
***  
  
It was morning. Sun slowly rising, and ending the horrible night. From the rubble of the subway they emerged," ... well... I hope we never have to do that again..." Duo smirked, shaking the debris of broken stone from his hair. Then he caught sight of Honey smiling at him, like... well you know the look. Quatre holding Tamara's hands as he helped her over the broken stones and rubbel, when suddenly they heard rushed steps. All turned to look and saw two shadowed figures running up the paved hill," Trowa!"  
It was Marikka and not far behind was Wufei. She was running to her love with the brightest of smiles. He looked at her and opened his arms, grinning widely as he caught her, swinging her around, then into a powerful kiss. Very softly did he lift from her again and stare into the endless sea that was her eyes. "I almost thought you wouldn't come back..."   
He smirked," I promised didn't I?"  
  
All of them seemed happy... All but one. Relena felt an emptyness in her heart... her brother was gone. She had lost him agian. But there was nothing she could do to change that. With each passing second, her heart sunk a little more, tears starting to well... he was gone again. Her only brother, her only family... Her tear fell. A single tear shed for his blood...Though she was a little starteled to find a hand on her shoulder and turned, her eyes coming to contact with beautiful prussian blue. "Heero?" He looked at her like he was pained to see her this way. Eyes almost as sad as her's... these tears made his heart break. He lifted the pad of his thumb to her eye, and gently pushed it away off the paled soft skin. " It doesn't suit you to cry Relena... Your brother gave his life in exchange for ours... for that he will be honored forever in out hearts."  
"I know..." She looked away from him, rain still begging from the cloud of her eyes. "I know..." She repeated. Then eyes widened, he took her arm and pulled her close to him... a gentle yet posessive embrace and a promise. "Relena... I'll protect you forever... We'll never forget him." Blinking... she slowly nodded, with a slight blush. Then they broke away and he starred at her again... "There's something I've been meaning to do..." Red was still light on her cheeks as she looked at him... with out words she said she wanted to know... and he leaned down, applying the slight pressure of soft lips to hers. She grew much more rosy, eyes widened in shock... then slowly did she begin to close her eyes, relaxing into the devine world of his love... love? ... He loved her...  
She wanted this moment to last forever... However it was rudely interuppted once Duo had lifted his head from convorsation with everyone else who hadn't gone off in their own little world... grinning he said to Honey," I was wondering when he'd finally get around to puttin the moves on that girl." Honey blinked glancing over to Relena and Heero... she smiled, her best freind had found happiness out of this whole mess after all...   
"WOO! GO HEERO!" Duo shouted, completely blowing the moment, Heero slowly breaking away from her... his eyes lingered with her's until he averted his gaze giving a rather harsh glare towards the braided boy.   
Meanwhile, Duo was cracking up, holding his stomach and trying to catch his breath... Honey rolled her eyes. "Honestly, is he never serious?" She looked towards Quatre with the question... He sighed and mused," He might once he realizes Heero aims on his death."  
"Wha?" Duo stood up, looking over his shoulder just in time... to see Heero had pulled a firearm out of pretty much nowhere... "HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT!?" he jumped, then ducked down as Heero shot at him. " Duo... OMAE O KOROUSO!"  
"AIIIEEEEEE!"  
Heero engaged in chase after the idiot of little brain... everyone knew Heero would never truely kill Duo... and that the chase was merely for fun... but maim him... now that was a different story.  
Relish: ....  
What?  
Relish: You call that a kiss?  
Oh right, dissopointment, well I was bound to get critisism sooner or later...  
Relish: *whispers subliminaly* seeeequuuueeeeellllll......seeequuuueeeellllll  
SHUT UP! *thwacks her*  
Heero: *aims a gun*   
O.O;;; why me? - -;;;   
heheh Reaview please! ^ ^ 


	11. Glossarary

Alright there's been a few questions about the vocabulary I used in this fic, so I've taken the liberty of making a little section for the readers benefit, maybe this will allow you to understand the words used here and even some extras I thought I'd throw in for fun--  
  
Baka: General term used by Otaku, Japanese for Idiot. (Also means Grandma in yugaslavian [Note: Neko does NOT know how to spell] )  
Otaku: Amercian Japanese Anime Fan  
Omae O Korouso: Japanese for "I'll kill you" or "I'll destroy you." Often used by our beloved 01 Colony Pilot Heero Yuy.  
Yaoi: GuyxGuy Love (made up by obsessive Otaku fangirls, not really a japanese term)  
Yuri: GirlxGirl Love (Made up by obsessive Otaku, not really a japanese term)  
Hunter: (Made up by Neko) A hunter is like a more used term 'slayer' like Buffy the Vampire slayer, except there's no One, there's a group of people who have what it takes to become one, like a occupation with no pay. Voulenteer work if you will.  
Giver: (Made up by Neko) Much like a 'white lighter' from WB serries CHARMED, people born with the ability to either see the future, Heal wounds, or even ressurect the wrongfully killed, It is prophesized only one is chosen to have all three powers [Tamara].  
Vampire: Oh come on now, you all know this one, A myth of the night, a creature forged from hell to suck the blood of the living and make of their own, use own sources if you like for specific detail or theories.  
Prophet: A foretold Heero  
Prophecy: A foretold story  
Halfling: Someone of half blood from one race, and half blood from another, not full nor pure in ethnicity (this was a big deal in medieval days)  
Youkai: Japanese term for Demon  
Yaoi Obsessed Mongril: Something mean Neko calls people who think every single cartoon or T.V show made has some sort of GuyxGuy or GirlxGirl relationship in it and if Hardcore has a beliefe that their thoughts are true EVEN IF THEIR PROVED WRONG. *coughGWyaoifansCough* Heh, sorry Im really asking for flames now *grin*  
Sick Twisted Fangirl: Another Term Neko uses cruely against Fangirls who like a T.V show purely for the sake there's a cute character and not for the story, that only likes the serries because there could be some sort of Yaoi in it.  
Fangirl: A girl who only likes a serries because of one or two details (cute guy, yaoi relationship) instead of many-- (Story line, depth of romance, graphics, action ect ect)  
Fanboy: Same definition of Fangirl for the male race  
  
Let me note im not making fun of anyone individually about Yaoi, I just like to point out that there are other relationships out there other than ones of the same sex... but hell if thats your preference there's nothing wrong with that, just dont try to prove something thats not there or put down other authors individually just because their a fan of a certain pairing... Hell, I've read Yaoi fics and found them hilarious or cute, so im not racist, just sick of stupid people ^ ^.   
  
But then again there's no point in fighting those who are to stubborn to truth so 'to each their own'. You can hate Relena, you can love her to death, you can hate Yaoi, you can love it to death, but nothins gonna change so all ya'll get used to it.  
  
As the age old sayin goes "Twas Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve--" Or Amanda and Eve, what ever.  
  
Welp this is Neko Yasha formally Hikarichan Signing off, Arigatiou for your support, and all you stupid people with nothing better to do, your flames are welcome so I may feed them to my happy little documents ^ ^. 


End file.
